<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>드레이코 말포이와 어둠의 마왕의 일기장 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902264">드레이코 말포이와 어둠의 마왕의 일기장</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>원점으로 돌아가서 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Series Retold, Time Travel, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>험난한 1학년을 거쳐, 드레이코는 호그와트 마법학교에서 2학년이 된다. 그는 특정 일기장을 통해 다시는 만나기 싫었던 존재와 한 번 더 직면하게 되는데...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>원점으로 돌아가서 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 끔찍한 여름 방학과 불법으로 날아다니는 자동차</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450605">Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis">DracoWillHearAboutThis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>번역을 허락해주신 DracoWillHearAboutThis 작가님께 정말 감사드립니다.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>드레이코는 6주 동안 집에 갇혀 있었다. 6주, 그가 여름 방학을 <em>싫어한다는</em> 결론을 내리는 데 충분한 시간이었다. 아니, ‘싫다’로는 부족했다. 그는 테오노르 노트를 <em>싫어했고</em>, 블랙 푸딩을 <em>싫어했다</em>.</p><p>그는 여름 방학을 <em>증오했다</em>.</p><p>1학년이 끝나고 집에 돌아오자마자, 그의 아버지는 상상할 수 있는 모든 것에 대하여 윽박질렀다. 더럽고 끔찍하며 한낱 찌꺼기에 불과한 친구들과 연을 끊지 않은 것부터(정말 안타깝게도 드레이코는 그 친구들과 헤어질 생각이 요만큼도 없었다), 그의 아버지가 숭배하고 다녔던 미치광이 살인자로부터 아주 중요한 연금술 물건을 지키기 위해 그 빌어먹을 친구들과 금지된 복도에 들어가 거의 100개에 다다르는 학칙을 어긴 것과(그래, 솔직히 이건 혼날 만했지만, 그의 아버지가 그를 혼낸 이유와는 전혀 다른 이유로 혼났어야 했다), ‘잡종’보다 더 낮은 점수를 맞은 것(드레이코가 전교 2등인 점과 헤르미온느 그레인저가 세기의 천재라는 점은 전혀 고려되지 않았다)에 대하여 아버지는 실핏줄까지 터뜨리며 화를 냈다. 말포이 후계자로서 요구되는 모든 기대를 완벽하게 저버렸다나 뭐라나. 더 나아가 아버지는 여름 방학이 끝날 때까지 드레이코가 대저택 밖으로 나가지 못하게 외출금지 명령을 내렸다. 드레이코는 아무도 만날 수 없었고, 퀴디치 경기를 보러 갈 수도 없었으며, 어머니와 다이애건 앨리로 쇼핑갈 수도 없었다. 그는 이 처벌이 아버지에게 도대체 어떤 이익을 가져다주는지 이해할 수 없었다. 막대한 저택에서 부모님과 집요정만 곁에 두고 2달 동안 지낸다고 해서 그가 예전의 불쾌하고 순진한 순혈주의 후계자로 교화될 거라고 생각했다면, 아버지는 단단히 잘못 판단한 것이다.</p><p>어머니는 당연히 아버지의 태도에 매우 불만족스러워했다. 드레이코가 학교에서 돌아온 지 겨우 이틀 만에 그들은 큰 싸움을 벌였다. 오래된 가보들이 벽에 던져져 와장창 깨졌고(다행스럽게도 대부분의 가보는 아버지의 가문 것들이었다), 그들이 싸우고 있는 거실로부터 한 층과 10개의 방만큼 떨어져 있는 드레이코의 방에까지 그들의 고함이 들렸다. 그 싸움 이후로, 부모님은 서로를 아주 딱딱하게 대했다. 오, 정말 숨쉬기조차 힘든 분위기였다! 두 사람은 대놓고 싸우진 않았지만 서로를 지나치게 차갑고 어색하게 대하여, 드레이코는 두 사람의 대화를 들을 때마다 부르르 떨지 않으려고 노력해야 했다. 어머니께서 남편보다 자기 편을 들어 주셔서 다행이긴 했지만, 그렇다고 해서 냉랭하고 긴장감이 넘치는 집에서 살고 싶진 않았다. 드레이코가 지난 1년 동안 슬리데린 기숙사에서 가장 미움받는 학생으로서 냉랭함에는 도가 트여서 다행이었다.</p><p>부모님이 암묵적 전쟁을 벌이는 데 더해, 드레이코는 여름 내내 해리에게서 아무 소식도 듣지 못했다. 최악이었다. 헤르미온느는 매주 그에게 편지를 보냈고, 심지어 <em>위즐리</em>도 그에게 편지를 보냈건만, 해리는 쓰기도 쉽고 보내기도 간편한 빌어먹을 편지를 한 통도 보내지 않았다. 해리한테서 편지를 받지 못한 건 드레이코뿐만이 아니었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리도 해리의 침묵에 고통받고 있었다. 수상하기 짝이 없었다.</p><p>아니, 수상한 건 둘째치고, 드레이코는 정말 미친 듯이 해리가 걱정됐다.</p><p>드레이코는 해리가 그의 이모와 삼촌 집에서 좋은 대우를 받지 않는다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 해리가 작년에 무심결에 내뱉은 발언들을 종합해볼 때, 그가 어떤 대우를 받는지 상상하는 건 어려운 일이 아니었다(드레이코는 그 작자들이 해리에게 한 짓을 생각할 때마다 피가 부글부글 끓었다). 그래서 해리로부터 어떠한 소식도 없이 시간이 흐를수록, 드레이코는 해리가 어떻게 지내는지 더욱 걱정됐다. 위즐리와―비록 마음에 안 드는 녀석이었지만, 해리를 걱정한다는 공통분모가 있었기에 드레이코는 그와 전략적으로 협력하기로 합의했다―해리를 구조하는 계획까지 논의할 정도였다. 드레이코는 걱정으로 머리가 돌아버릴 것 같았다.</p><p>해리의 생일날 드레이코의 불안감은 정점을 찍었다. 아버지가 직장에서 돌아와, 해리가 머글 친척의 집에서 ‘공중으로 물건을 뜨게 하는 마법’을 사용했다는 이유로 마법부에서 공식 경고를 받았다는 소식을 전했기 때문이다. 아버지는 그의 친구 보는 안목을 격하게 욕하며 이젠 익숙해진 설교를 시작했지만, 드레이코는 반쯤 흘려들으며 이 충격적인 소식에 마음속으로 기겁했다. 해리가 규칙을 따르지 않는 경향이 있긴 했다. 그렇다고 해서 학교로부터 퇴학당할 위험을 감수하면서까지 규칙을 따르지 않는다니? 해리는 목숨이 걸린 일이 아니라면 절대 이렇게 위험천만한 짓을 저지르지 않았을 것이다.</p><p>해리의 목숨이 위험했던 적이 꽤 많다는 불편한 사실이 드레이코의 이성을 마비시켰다.</p><p>그는 위즐리에게 해리의 안위를 확인하기 위해 뭐라도 해야 한다는 절박한 마음에 바로 편지를 보냈다. 위즐리는 해리가 괜찮은지 보러 가려고 부모님을 설득하고 있다며, 만약 부모님께서 허락해주시지 않는데도 쌍둥이와 함께 해리를 구조하러 가겠다는 의지를 결연히 밝히는 답장을 보냈다. 드레이코는 이게 다행스러운 소식인지 불길한 소식인지 가늠할 수 없었다. 프레드와 조지 위즐리는 그들이 가는 곳마다 혼돈을 불러오는 것으로 악명 높았다. 지금 해리에게 가장 필요하지 않은 것이 혼돈이었다.</p><p>드레이코는 손톱을 깨물며 어머니께 우려를 표했지만, 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬고 드레이코의 손을 잡을 뿐 다른 행동을 취하지 않았다.</p><p>“내가 뭘 어쩌겠니, 아가?” 그녀의 눈빛에서 이미 체념이 느껴졌다. “그 아이의 머글 친척 집에 가서 얘 좀 보자고 말하련? 그들은 머글 오러를 부를 거고, 만약 들킨다면 네 아버지는 날 죽이려 들 거다! 안 된단다, 디키. 학기가 시작할 때까지 기다리렴. 그때면 해리를 확실하게 볼 수 있잖니.”</p><p>다행히 드레이코는 여름 방학이 끝날 때까지 기다릴 필요는 없었다(만약 그때까지 기다려야 했다면, 드레이코는 미쳐버렸을 것이다). 해리의 생일이 지나고 4일 만에, 마침내 헤드위그에게서 편지가 온 것이다. 새하얀 부엉이는 그를 보고 매우 반가워하였고, 임무를 완수했다는 뿌듯한 구구 소리를 내며 아퀼라와 함께 횃대에 앉았다. 드레이코는 헤드위그의 동그란 머리에 뽀뽀를 잔뜩 해주고 싶었다.</p><p>드레이코는 인생에서 그깟 편지 하나를 이렇게 열정적으로 열어보고 싶었던 적이 없었다. 기대감에 떨리는 손은 편지 봉투를 거의 찢었고, 드레이코는 열띤 눈빛으로 편지를 읽었다.</p><p>‘<em>친애하는 드레이코</em><em>,</em>’ 해리의 익숙하게 난잡한 글씨체에 눈물이 날 것 같았다. ‘<em>걱정시켜서 미안해</em><em>. </em><em>삼촌이 헤드위그 우리를 잠가버려서</em><em>, </em><em>편지를 쓸 수 없었어</em><em>. </em><em>네 편지도 받지 못했다</em><em>? </em><em>– </em><em>믿거나 말거나</em><em>, </em><em>웬 집요정이 내 생일날 우리 집에 나타나서 호그와트에 돌아가지 말라고 부탁하는 거야</em><em>! </em><em>올해 호그와트에서 </em><em>’</em><em>아주 끔찍한 일</em><em>‘</em><em>이 있을 거라고 하면서</em><em>, </em><em>내가 돌아간다면 치명적인 위험에 처할 거라고 말했어</em><em>.</em>’</p><p>드레이코는 여기서 잠시 멈추고, 문장을 두어 번 더 읽었다. 해리 목숨이 ‘또’ 위험하다고? 그는 눈을 잠깐 감고 흐트러진 숨을 골랐다.</p><p>“왜 너한텐 항상 이상한 일만 일어나는 거야?” 그는 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내며, 다시 눈을 떠 편지를 읽어 내렸다.</p><p>‘<em>그 집요정이 너희들이 보내는 편지를 전부 가로챘지 뭐야</em><em>. </em><em>아무도 날 그리워하지 않는다고 내가 생각한다면</em><em>, </em><em>내가 학교로 돌아가지 않을 거라고 믿었나 봐</em><em>. </em><em>그럴 리가 없는데 말이야</em><em>. </em><em>게다가 그 집요정</em><em>, </em><em>마법으로 푸딩을 들어 올려서 거실에 있었던 삼촌의 중요한 사업 파트너의 부인의 머리에 쿠당탕 떨어뜨렸어</em><em>. </em><em>날 호그와트에 보내지 않으려고 작정한 것 같아</em><em>, </em><em>그 미친 집요정</em><em>! </em><em>다행히 론</em><em>, </em><em>프레드랑 조지가 날 구출했고</em><em>, </em><em>난 이제 론네 집에 안전하게 있어</em><em>.</em>’</p><p>“‘구출했고’?” 드레이코가 소리 내어 말하고, 표정을 찌푸리며 헤드위그를 쳐다보았다. “으, 알고 싶지도 않다.”</p><p>헤드위그는 끽끽거리며 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 왠지 모르게 웃음소리처럼 들렸다.</p><p>‘<em>어쨌든</em><em>, </em><em>걱정시켰다면 미안</em><em>. </em><em>난 정말 괜찮아</em><em>. </em><em>넌 어떻게 지내</em><em>? </em><em>아버지께서 널 힘들게 하니</em><em>? </em><em>얼른 답장 보내줘</em><em>, </em><em>보고 싶다</em><em>. </em><em>해리가</em><em>. PS: 19</em><em>일에 다이애건 앨리에서 헤르미온느를 만나기로 했어</em><em>. </em><em>너도 올 수 있으면 좋겠다</em><em>.</em>’</p><p>드레이코는 침대에 털썩 누워, 편지를 처음부터 끝까지 반복해서 몇 번이고 다시 읽었다. 달콤한 안도감이 그를 가득 채웠고, 얼굴에 흐물거리는 미소가 떠올라 도저히 사라질 생각을 하지 않았다. 집요정 이야기는 아주 불길했고 해리를 직접 만났을 때 무슨 일이 있었는지 자세히 들어야겠지만, 일단 해리가 안전하고 온전한 것만으로 충분했다.</p><p>이제 19일 날 다이애건 앨리로 몰래 빠져나가는 일만 남았다. 어머니께 잘 말씀드려야겠지만, 드레이코는 어머니라면 무엇이든 가능할 거라는 생각이 들었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“기억하렴.” 어머니가 드레이코를 데리고 다이애건 앨리로 걸어 나오며 간결하게 말했다. 드레이코는 어머니의 말을 반쯤 무시하고, 어서 빨리 친구들을 찾으려고 고개를 높이 들고 요리조리 둘러보았다. “네 아버지가 돌아오시기 전에 집에 돌아가야 한단다. 그이가 어딨는진 모르겠지만 말이야. 만약 내가 포터, 위즐리, 그레인저를 만나는 걸 허락해줬다는 사실을 알면―”</p><p>“알아요, 어머니.” 드레이코가 태연하게 손짓했다. “다 괜찮을 거예요. 겨우 몇 시간만 있을 거잖아요. 아버지께선 제가 여기 온 걸 절대 모르실 거예요.”</p><p>“영원히 모르면 좋겠구나.” 그녀가 낮게 중얼거렸지만, 드레이코가 방방 뛰는 것을 보며 아주 진심 어린 미소를 지었다. “난 네 2학년 준비물을 사고 있으마. 늦어도 4시에는 리키 콜드런에서 만나는 거야, 알았지?”</p><p>“네, 어머니.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 시선은 군중 속에서 엉망진창 검정 머리, 혹은 유별나게 새빨간 머리카락을 가진 사람을 열심히 찾고 있었다.</p><p>5분 후 그의 친구들은 그린고트에서 나왔다. 너무 반가운 마음에 드레이코는 해리와 헤르미온느를 남자답지 않게(그리고 말포이답지 않게) 꼭 껴안았다. 바깥에서 대놓고 애정을 표출한다니 예의에 어긋나는 짓이었지만, 드레이코는 친구들을 다시 만나 정말 기뻐서 부끄러움을 느끼지도 못했다.</p><p>위즐리 씨는 헤르미온느의 부모님과 술을 마시러 떠났고, 위즐리 부인은 딸과 함께 옷을 사러 갔으며, 쌍둥이는 (드레이코는 그들의 행방이 전혀 궁금하지 않았다, 분명 혼돈을 자아내고 있을 게 분명했다) 어딘가로 슬쩍 사라졌다. 남은 4명은 플로리언 포테스큐 아이스크림 가게로 향하며, 방학 동안 있었던 일에 대해 열심히 수다를 떨었다. 아주 평화로운 날이었고, 드레이코의 기분은 최상이었다. 해리가 갑자기 드레이코에게 이 말만 하지 않았으면 말이다. “맞다, 드레이코, 나 보긴 앤 버크에서 너희 아버지를 봤어!”</p><p>드레이코는 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 불안한 기분이 가슴 깊숙한 데 주리를 틀었다.</p><p>“네 말은, 아버지가 지금 여기 계시다고?” 그의 목소리는 나무토막처럼 딱딱했다. “다이애건 앨리에?”</p><p>“음, 아직도 여기 계실진 확실하지 않아.” 해리는 드레이코의 공포에 질린 반응에 표정을 찌푸리며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “녹턴 앨리에서 본 거라서...” 드레이코는 해리에게 애초에 녹턴 앨리에 왜 있었냐고 추궁하고 싶었지만, 너무나도 당황한 나머지 말이 제대로 나오지 않았다. “왜?” 해리가 걱정스럽게 물었다. “무슨 일 있어?”</p><p>“내가 여기 있다는 거, 아버지는 모르시거든.” 드레이코는 깊은 한숨과 함께 사실대로 말했다. “어머니께서 몰래 허락해주신 거야. 만약 여기서 아버지와 만난다면...”</p><p>“지금쯤이면 가셨을 거야.” 해리가 그를 진정시키려는 헛된 노력을 하며 최대한 차분한 목소리로 말했다. “너희 아버지께서는 불법인 것처럼 보이는 어둠의 마법 물건들을 팔고 계셨어. 아직도 여기 계시진 않으시겠지!”</p><p>“제발 그랬으면 좋겠다.” 드레이코가 암울하게 중얼거렸다. <em>아버지께서 집에 돌아가셔서 어머니와 내가 없어진 걸 발견하는 것도 나름대로 끔찍한데</em>, 그가 조용히 생각했다. 심장이 규칙적이지 않게 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰기 시작했다.</p><p>“기운 내.” 해리가 드레이코의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 가볍게 찌르며 예쁘게 웃었다. “아이스크림을 먹으면 기분이 좋아질 거야. 자, 이제 네 여름 방학에 대해 말해줄래? 어땠어, 잘 지냈어?”</p><p>“그다지 말할 게 없어서.” 드레이코는 숨을 고르게 내쉬고, 요령 없이 주제를 바꾸려는 해리의 노력에 크게 코웃음을 쳤다. “네 여름 방학에 대해 듣는 게 더 재밌을 거 같은데. 집요정이 정확히 뭐라고 말했다고?”</p><p>해리는 집요정이 그의 방에 갑작스럽게 나타나서 무슨 말을 했는지 열심히 알려주었다. 해리의 이야기가 끝나고, 아이스크림을 다 먹어치운 그들은 갬볼 앤 제이프 장난감 가게에 들어가기로 했다.</p><p>“무슨 말을 하고 싶었던 걸까, 그 집요정?” 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸리며 고민했다. “호그와트에 어떤 위험이 있길래 그러지? 덤블도어가 설마 또 <em>새로운</em> 무언가를 숨긴 건 아니겠지?”</p><p>“에이, 설마!” 헤르미온느가 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.</p><p>“말했잖아, 노트가 놀리려고 한 걸 거야.” 위즐리가 어깨를 으쓱였다.</p><p>“노트가?” 드레이코가 의뭉스럽게 말했다.</p><p>“론은 내가 호그와트에 가는 걸 막으려고 노트가 집요정을 보냈다고 생각해.” 해리가 부연 설명을 덧붙였다.</p><p>“확실히 노트 취향의 장난이긴 한데...” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸지만, 느릿느릿 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 집요정이 명령을 따르지 <em>않는</em> 것처럼 행동했잖아, 해리.”</p><p>“음, 그렇지.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 집요정들이 완벽하게 명령에 불복하진 못하지 않아?”</p><p>“아니야, 집요정들도 강력히 반대하면 명령에 불복할 수 있어.” 드레이코가 차분히 알려주었다. “예를 들어서, 우리 집요정들은 아버지보다 어머니한테 더 충성스럽거든. 그래서 만약 아버지께서 어머니나 나에 대해 이상한 명령을 내린다면, 집요정들은 충분히 불복할 수 있을 거야.”</p><p>하지만 집요정에 대해 더 논의하기 전에, 그들은 장난감 가게의 불꽃놀이 코너에서 쌍둥이와 그리핀도르 친구들을 만났고, 아름다운 불꽃놀이에 해리의 녹안이 초롱초롱 빛나는 것을 바라보며 드레이코는 기존의 다소 진중한 대화로 돌아가기 싫어졌다.</p><p>조금 시간이 지난 후 그들은 플러리시 앤 블러츠 서점에 들어갔다. 서점은 웬일로 사람들로 미어터지고 있었다. 길더로이 록허트가 신간 서적 사인회를 연 것이다. 드레이코는 고개를 설레설레 저었고, 헤르미온느는 흥분된 비명을 내질렀다. “록허트를 실제로 만날 수 있겠다! 저 사람이 바로 우리가 살 교과서들을 거의 대부분 쓴 사람이잖아!”</p><p>“오, 헤르미온느, 정신 차려.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “유명인사가 되고 싶은 사기꾼한테 반한 건 아니겠지, 설마?”</p><p>“‘되고 싶은’이라니, 무슨 뜻이야?” 헤르미온느의 목소리가 아주 차가워졌다. “이미 유명하신 분이잖아. 그의 책들은 전부 베스트셀러야!”</p><p>“모든 마녀가 그를 잘생겼다고 생각하기 때문이지, 책은 헛소리로 가득 찼는데도 말이야.” 드레이코가 비꼬았고, 위즐리는 웃긴 듯 조그맣게 콧방귀를 내뿜었다. “얼굴만 반반하지 머리는 텅 빈 놈이야, 헤르미온느. 저 작자의 외모에 넘어가지 마!”</p><p>“너무 크게 말하지 마.” 위즐리가 웃음을 참으며 힘겹게 경고했다. “우리 어머니, 록허트 좋아하셔.”</p><p>드레이코는 경악스러운 소식에 눈썹 한쪽을 올렸다. 위즐리는 동의한다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 굴렸다. 두 사람이 뭔가에 동의하는 아주 희귀한 순간이었다.</p><p>그들은 위즐리 가족과 그레인저 가족 뒤에 줄을 섰다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리 부인은 록허트를 보려고 목을 길게 뻗고 까치발까지 들고 있었다.</p><p>드레이코의 록허트에 대한 인상은 다음 30분 동안 일어난 일들에 의해 더욱 확고해졌다. 록허트는 부끄러울 정도로 자기중심적인 관심종자였으며, 이 많은 사람 사이에서 신묘하게도 해리를 콕 찝어서 그의 유명세까지 악랄하게 착취하였다. 드레이코는 해리가 얼떨결에 찍게 된 즉석 사진 타임에 코를 세게 찡그리고 불쾌한 티를 내뿜었다. 어머니라면 품위를 지키라고 혼냈겠지만, 드레이코는 도저히 표정을 관리할 수가 없었다. 저 작자를 어떻게 감당하란 말인가? 안타깝게도 드레이코의 불운은 여기서 끝나지 않았다. 해리의 팔을 꽉 잡고, 록허트가 자신이 올해 호그와트 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수로 채용됐다는 사실을 공표한 것이다. 드레이코는 토하는 시늉을 했고, 위즐리는 키득거렸다.</p><p>하지만 세상이 그를 미워하는 듯, 그의 불운은 그 이후에 정점을 찍었다. 얼굴이 새빨개진 해리가 서둘러 그들 곁으로 돌아와 록허트가 준 책을 전부 위즐리의 여동생의 냄비에 무작정 쑤셔 넣던 참이었다. 아주 차갑고, 칼처럼 날카로우며, 불길하게 익숙한 목소리가 그들 뒤에서 들려왔다. 드레이코의 심장이 불쌍하게 펄떡거렸고, 온몸의 피가 차갑게 식는 기분이 들었다.</p><p>“해리 포터. 드디어 만나는군. 너에 대해 많이 들었다.”</p><p>드레이코의 아버지였다. 그는 특유의 고상함과 오만한 기색을 잔뜩 뿜으며 그들을 위압적으로 내려다보고 있었다. 드레이코는 도망쳐서 위즐리 가족 사이에 숨고 싶었지만, 이미 늦었다. 아버지께 들켰으니, 여기서 도망쳐봤자 겁쟁이처럼 보일 뿐이다. 그래서 드레이코는 조금 더 곧게 서서, 눈빛에 반항심을 살짝 섞어 아버지를 쳐다보았다. 나머지 아이들이 아버지와 그 사이를 왔다 갔다 바라보았지만, 드레이코는 분노로 타오르고 있는 아버지의 어두운 회색 눈만 오롯이 바라보았다.</p><p>“게다가 이게 누구야.” 아버지의 목소리가 한층 낮아졌다. 위험했다. 드레이코의 머리에서 경고음이 삐삐 울렸다. “여기서 만나다니 반갑구나, 드레이코.”</p><p>드레이코는 대답하지 않고, 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 긴장되는 침묵이 흘렀다. 완벽한 타이밍에 위즐리 씨가 쌍둥이를 데리고 힘겹게 인파를 뚫으며 그들에게 다가왔다.</p><p>“너희들 여기서 뭐하고 있니?” 위즐리 씨는 아직 드레이코의 아버지를 보지 못한 듯 온화한 말투로 말했다. “이 안은 너무 혼잡하니, 어서 밖으로 나가자꾸나.”</p><p>“이런, 이런, 이런. 아서 위즐리 아닌가?” 아버지의 입술이 말려 올라갔다. 얼음처럼 차갑고 전혀 온기가 없으며, 오로지 악의로만 가득 찬 서늘한 미소였다.</p><p>위즐리 씨는 그제야 고개를 들어 루시우스 말포이와 눈을 마주쳤다. 위즐리 씨는 바로 꼿꼿하게 등을 폈고, 그의 표정은 드레이코의 아버지만큼 딱딱하게 굳어졌다.</p><p>“루시우스,” 위즐리 씨는 고개를 까딱 끄덕이며 인사했다.</p><p>“마법부에서 바쁘다고 들었네.” 그의 아버지가 느린 말투로 내뱉으며 눈초리를 살짝 찌푸렸다. 드레이코는 그의 아버지를 잘 알고 있었다, 눈초리를 찌푸린다는 것은 아버지가 곧 누군가를 모욕할 것이라는 뜻이었다. “그 많은 불시 단속들 하며... 초과 근무 수당은 받고 있겠지?” 그는 위즐리의 여동생의 냄비로 걸어가더니, 해리가 쑤셔 넣은 록허트의 그럴듯한 책들을 제치고 아주 오래되고 낡을 대로 낡은 책 한 권을 뽑아 들었다. “그렇지 못한 것 같군.” 그가 악독하게 비웃었다. “저런, 제대로 월급도 받지 못한다니, 이게 마법사라는 이름에 먹칠을 하는 게 아니고 무엇이겠나?”</p><p>“아버지.” 드레이코가 이를 악물고 조용히 속삭였다. 분노와 부끄러움이 온몸을 타고 흘렀고, 드레이코는 부들부들 몸을 떨지 않으려고 최선을 다해야 했다. “그만하세요!”</p><p>“감히 나에게 말대꾸하지 마라, 드레이코.” 그의 아버지가 경멸의 눈빛을 던지며 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. “이미 충분히 문제를 많이 일으켰잖니? 나에게 말대꾸해서 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들지 말거라.”</p><p>“뭐하실 건데요? 또 외출금지인가요?” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. 너무 화가 나서 근거 없는 자신감이 마구마구 샘솟았다. “아니면 뭐, 지하실에 가두실 건가요?”</p><p>“내가 너라면 말을 조심할 텐데, 아들.” 아버지의 목소리에서 아주 치명적이고 위협적인 기운이 느껴졌다. “내가 덤스트랭 교장과 친분이 있다는 사실을 잊지 마라. 호그와트에서 널 빼내기엔 아직 늦지 않았어.”</p><p>드레이코의 얼굴이 새하얘졌다. 그는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고, 애써 침착한 말투로 말을 이었다. “어머니께서 절대 허락하시지 않을 거예요.”</p><p>“너희 엄마는 너무 심성이 고와. 그래서 네가 이따위로 막 나가지.” 아버지가 매정하게 답했다. 그는 드레이코에게서 위즐리, 그리고 헤르미온느에게 천천히 시선을 옮겼다. 그는 코를 찡그리고, 한층 더 고까운 태도로 내뱉었다. “확실히.” 그가 강조했다.</p><p>드라마틱한 손짓으로 그는 책을 냄비에 다시 떨어뜨렸고, 억센 손아귀로 드레이코의 팔을 잡아 제 편으로 끌었다.</p><p>“집에 간다.” 아버지가 명령조로 말했다.</p><p>“하지만 어머니와 함께 왔는데요.” 드레이코가 버둥거리며 어떻게든 항의했다. “이렇게 가버리면 어머니께서―”</p><p>“그녀를 데리고 함께 집에 간다.” 그의 목소리는 확고했고, 반박의 여지를 전혀 남기지 않았다. 드레이코는 이 싸움에서 이길 수 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. “집에 가서, 네 ‘친구들’에 대해 논의해야겠구나.”</p><p>드레이코는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고, 모든 증오의 감정을 담아 아버지를 노려본 뒤, 그의 친구들에게 뻣뻣하게 몸을 돌렸다. 헤르미온느는 살짝 떨고 있었지만, 드레이코와 눈을 마주치자 힘내라는 듯 작게 미소 지었다. 위즐리는 그의 아버지만큼 빨개진 얼굴로 루시우스 말포이를 혐오스럽게 노려보았다. 해리는 간절한 눈빛으로 드레이코를 바라보고 있었다. 드레이코의 팔을 잡고 영원히 놓아주지 않을 해리의 기세에, 드레이코는 입꼬리를 아주 살짝, 아버지가 눈치채지 못하게, 끌어 올렸다.</p><p>“기차에서 보자.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸고, 그는 의도적으로 약간 거리를 두고 아버지를 따라 서점 밖으로 나섰다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코는 아버지가 이렇게 화난 걸 본 적이 없었다. 그들은 거의 1시간 동안 악을 지르며 말싸움을 벌였고, 중간중간에 어머니가 아버지에게 날카롭게 핍박을 주며 끼어들었다. 아버지는 드레이코를 덤스트랭에 보내야겠다고 침까지 튀기며 고함을 질렀고, 어머니는 드레이코를 유럽 대륙 반을 건너야 갈 수 있는 학교에 보낼 생각이 전혀 없다고 호통쳤다. 아슬아슬한 싸움이었다. 어머니께서 드레이코를 데리고 짐을 싸서 대저택을 떠나버리겠다고 협박한 후에야 아버지는 드레이코를 덤스트랭에 보내겠다는 주장을 굽혔다.</p><p>드레이코의 남은 여름 방학이 더 지옥 같았다는 말은 그의 고통스러운 나날을 충분히 담아내지 못한다. 다이애건 앨리에 가기 전까지 아버지는 그를 단순히 무시했었다. 이제 그는 드레이코를 매일같이 찾아와 자잘한 숙제를 내주고 혼냈다. 드레이코는 순수 혈통에 대한 책을 읽고 에세이를 써야 했으며, 아버지께 읽은 내용을 요약해서 말해야 했다. 나날이 드레이코는 아버지의 사상을 강요당하는 것에 질릴 대로 질려버렸다. 그의 아버지가 드레이코를 처벌할 권위는 있을지라도, 드레이코는 절대 그에게 복종할 생각이 없었다. 아버지의 편협한 생각에 대놓고 반박하며 조금이라도 반항하는 것을 삶의 낙일 정도였다. 그의 아버지는 말로는 안 되겠다는 것을 깨달았는지, 드레이코가 그에게 또박또박 반대하며 ‘건방지게’ 굴면 육체적인 노동을 시켰다. 아버지의 개인 집요정인 도비가 그를 감시하였다. 드레이코는 셀 수 없이 많은 가보와 못생긴 조상들의 초상화를 닦아야 했다. 어느 날, 드레이코는 너무 피곤해서 도비에게 아버지께 말씀드리지 말고 남은 일을 해달라고 명령했다. 도비는 그의 명령을 따르긴 했지만, 손가락을 전부 불태우는 등 너무 격렬하게 자기 자신을 처벌하였고, 그 이후로 드레이코는 양심이 찔려 도비에게 도저히 부탁할 수가 없었다.</p><p>아버지는 순혈 가문의 친구들과 드레이코의 관계를 개선하는 데에도 매우 강경한 태도를 보였다. 어느 오후, 드레이코는 응접실로 호출받았다. 불길함을 느끼며 응접실로 내려가자, 슬리데린 6학년이자 퀴디치 팀 주장인 마커스 플린트가 차 한 잔을 홀짝이며 앉아 있었다. 그의 못생긴 얼굴에 아주 만족스러운 미소가 서려 있었다.</p><p>“플린트 군과 아주 좋은 대화를 나누었다.” 드레이코가 방에 들어서자마자 아버지가 단언했다. “넌 올해 기숙사 팀에서 수색꾼을 할 거다.”</p><p>드레이코는 눈을 크게 뜨고 아버지를 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈빛이 경악과 충격으로 차츰 물들었다. 물론 드레이코가 수색꾼이 되고 싶었던 것은 맞다. 아버지도 그가 수색꾼이 되고 싶어 하는 걸 알고 계셨다. 하지만 루시우스 말포이가 한 짓은, 이건, 용납할 수 없었다.</p><p>“선발 시험도 없이요?” 드레이코의 목소리에서 어떠한 감정도 느껴지지 않았다.</p><p>“후보자들 중에 팀의 스폰서의 아들이 있는데, 선발 시험은 단순히 형식적인 것에 불과하지.” 아버지는 차를 홀짝이며 기분 나쁜 미소를 지었다.</p><p>“스폰서요?” 드레이코가 눈을 좁혔다. 설마. “돈을 내고 절 팀에 넣으신 거예요?!”</p><p>“난 내 아들의 기숙사가 올해 기숙사 우승컵을 이길 수 있도록 적합한 빗자루를 제공하기로 여기 플린트 군에게 제안한 것뿐이다.” 그는 태연하게 말했다. “아버지가 아들을 생각해서 한 건데 당연히 이해하겠지, 드레이코?”</p><p>드레이코의 머리끝까지 화가 치밀어 올랐다. 그가 수색꾼이 되고 싶었던 것은 맞지만, 그 자리를 <em>정당하게</em> 얻고 싶었다. 그는 빗자루를 잘 다루었고, 만약 기회가 주어졌다면 선발 시험을 통해 실력으로 정당하게 들어갔을 것이다. 하지만 이제 그는 그의 실력이 기숙사 팀에 들어가기 충분했는지 영원히 모를 것이고, 운 좋게 부유한 아버지를 둬서 팀에 자리를 사고 들어간 야비한 말포이 소년으로 알려질 것이었다.</p><p>드레이코는 학교가 시작할 때까지 남은 날을 세기 시작했다. 해리와 헤르미온느가 정기적으로 보내는 편지만이 그의 암울한 삶에 빛이 되어주었다. 아마 그들은 드레이코의 아버지가 그를 죽이지 않았는지 확인하려고 편지를 자주 쓰는 것일 테다. 그래도, 드레이코는 자신을 신경 써 주는 사람들이 있다는 사실에 너무나도 고마웠다. 드레이코는 고민 끝에 슬리데린 퀴디치 수색꾼이 되었다는 소식을 그의 친구들에게 알려주지 않았다. 부끄럽고 치욕스러웠다. 웬만하면 해리에게 이 사실을 말해주고 싶지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드디어 9월이었다. 드레이코는 감옥에서 빠져나가는 해방감과 자유로움을 실컷 만끽하였다. 반면 그의 아버지의 성질은 날이 갈수록 더러워졌다.</p><p>“만약 네가 그놈의 머글을 사랑하는 말썽꾸러기 잡놈들과 ‘모험’을 했다는 소식을 한 번이라도 더 듣는다면, 넌 바로 퇴학이다.” 드레이코가 트렁크를 들고 현관으로 내려갔을 때, 그의 아버지가 협박하듯 속삭였다. “네 어머니가 어떤 말을 해도 신경 안 쓸 거다. 내 인내심도 한계라는 게 있으니.”</p><p>“당신이 무슨 생각을 하든, 전 제멋대로 살 거니까 신경 쓰지 마세요.” 드레이코는 옹골차게 답하고, 아버지가 대답하기도 전에 그의 어깨를 치고 지나갔다.</p><p>어머니는 다행히 따라오겠다는 남편의 제안을 거절하고, 드레이코를 킹스 크로스 역에 데려갔다. 그녀는 노트, 크레이브 그리고 고일 가족의 언짢은 시선에도 불구하고 헤르미온느의 부모님과 어색한 대화를 나누었다. 드레이코는 그녀가 끔찍이도 자랑스러웠다.</p><p>“위즐리 가족은 어딨지?” 11시가 가까워졌다. 드레이코는 주변을 불안하게 두리번거리며, 헤르미온느에게 물었다. “아직 안 왔나?”</p><p>“그런 것 같아.” 헤르미온느가 표정을 찌푸리고 중얼거렸다. “머리가 새빨개서 놓치기 힘든 사람들인데. 너무 늦게 오지만 않으면 좋으련만...”</p><p>하지만 기차가 떠날 시간이 되어도 해리나 위즐리 가족은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 기차는 출발하였고, 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 기차를 처음부터 끝까지 수색하였다. 마지막 칸에 쌍둥이들과 그들의 친구인 리 조던 그리고 그들의 여동생이 앉아 있었다. 해리와 위즐리는 전혀 보이지 않았다.</p><p>“론과 해리 본 적 있어요?” 헤르미온느가 머리를 빼꼼 집어넣고 물었다.</p><p>“승강장에 도착한 이후로는, 아니.” 쌍둥이 중 한 명이 고개를 저었다. 드레이코는 둘을 절대 구분할 수 없었기에, 구분하려고 시도하지도 않았다. “우리 꽤 늦게 왔거든. 알아서 탔을 거라고 생각했는데. 왜? 기차에 없어?”</p><p>“기차 전체를 수색했는데, 안 보여요.” 드레이코가 조심스럽게 대답했다.</p><p>“서로 지나친 거 아니야?” 나머지 쌍둥이가 어깨를 으쓱였다.</p><p>“그런가 봐요.” 헤르미온느는 고개를 끄덕이며 문을 닫았지만, 드레이코에게 혼란스러운 시선을 보냈다.</p><p>그들은 기차를 처음부터 다시 수색했고, 한 번 더 수색하였다. 롱바텀이 앉아 있는 칸을 세 번째 지나갈 때, 그들은 포기하고 롱바텀과 함께 앉았다.</p><p>“여기 가만히 있으면, 론과 해리가 우리를 찾으러 올 거야.” 헤르미온느가 설득했지만, 그녀도 자기 말을 믿지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 그녀의 갈색 눈에서 걱정이 잔뜩 비쳤다.</p><p>“걔들, 기차에 없는 거 같아.” 드레이코가 한숨 쉬었다.</p><p>“<em>어딘가</em>엔 있을 거 아냐.” 그녀가 마지막 희망의 끈을 잡고 집요하게 주장했다.</p><p>“기차를 놓쳤을 수도 있어.” 드레이코가 지적했다. “쌍둥이들이 늦게 도착했다고 했잖아, 안 그래?”</p><p>“...맞아.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 깨물며 동의했다. “기차를 놓치면 어떻게 돼?”</p><p>“나도 몰라.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “플루 가루로 학교에 가려면 덤블도어에게 허락을 받아야 하지 않을까.”</p><p>“우리 할머니는 기차를 놓치면 일 년 동안 집에 있어야 한다고 말씀하셨는데.” 롱바텀이 눈을 크게 떴다. “날 겁주려고 그렇게 말씀하신 거겠지?”</p><p>“아마 그러셨겠지.” 드레이코가 의심스러운 눈초리로 답했다. “기차 하나 놓쳤다고, 덤블도어가 학생들을 학교에 받아주지 않을 것 같지는 않아.”</p><p>해리와 위즐리는 기차가 호그스미드 역에 도착할 때까지, 그리고 학생들이 기차에서 내려 호그와트 성으로 향할 때까지, 모습을 보이지 않았다. 연회장에 있지도 않았다. 음식이 나타났을 때쯤, 드레이코는 속이 안 좋아서 뭘 먹을 수도 없었다.</p><p>도대체 그 두 명은 어디에 있는 것인가? 그들이 정말 기차를 놓쳤다면, 학교에서 기다리고 있어야 하지 않나? 플루 가루는 기차보다 백배는 더 빨랐다. 학생들이 성에 올 동안 그들은 플루 가루를 통해 충분히 학교에 도착했을 것이다. 하지만 그들은 연회장 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 도대체 어디에 있는 거지? 또 무슨 미친 짓을 벌이고 있는 거야? 드레이코는 목이 타서 호박 주스만 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마셔댔다.</p><p>연회 도중 스네이프가 맥고나걸과 덤블도어를 데리고 연회장 밖으로 나섰다. 드레이코는 그 장면을 바라보며, 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아주 이상한 일이었다. 신입생을 반기는 연회에서 교장이 떠난다니? 자주 일어나는 일은 아니었다. 그는 롱바텀 옆에 앉아 있는 헤르미온느에게 시선을 보냈고, 그녀도 이 사실을 깨달은 듯 의미심장한 눈빛을 보냈다.</p><p>그때, 수군거림이 들리기 시작했다.</p><p>“자동차가 날 수 있도록 마법이―”</p><p>“―나무에 박았―”</p><p>“퇴학당했으면 좋겠다!”</p><p>“포터도 벌을 받을 때가 됐지!”</p><p>“무슨 말이에요?” 드레이코가 가까이 앉은 4학년생들에게 재빠르게 물었다. 그들은 드레이코를 신발에 묻은 더러운 진흙인 것마냥 역겹게 바라보았고, 아무 말도 듣지 못한 것처럼 그를 무시했다.</p><p>드레이코는 답답해서 속이 터질 것 같았다. 덤블도어와 맥고나걸, 스네이프가 다시 연회장으로 돌아왔지만, 그들은 아무런 설명을 하지 않았다. 맥고나걸과 스네이프가 매우 기분 나빠 보이긴 했다.</p><p>그래도 덤블도어는 언제나처럼 활기찼으며, 그는 어떠한 기색도 내비치지 않고 평범하게 연설을 전달하였다. 그 후 그는 학생들을 기숙사로 보냈고, 드레이코는 혼란스러운 심정으로 기숙사로 내려갈 수밖에 없었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>다음 날 아침이 되어서야 그는 해리와 얼굴을 마주할 수 있었다.</p><p>“그러니까,” 드레이코가 한 손을 들고, 다른 손으로 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 그런다고 해서 두통이 덜 아프진 않았지만 말이다. “위즐리 씨가 불법으로 마법을 건 날아다니는 자동차를 타고 런던부터 호그와트까지 날아와서, 커다란 버드나무와 충돌해서 나뭇가지에 맞아 거의 죽을 뻔했다고?”</p><p>“으, 응.” 해리가 조그맣게 내쉬었다. “나도 알아, 멍청하고 무모했다는 거.”</p><p>“알면서 왜 그런 거야?” 드레이코가 체념하여 고개를 흔들었다. 화를 내야 했지만, 궁금증이 더 컸다. “왜 승강장 입구를 통과하지 못한 걸까?”</p><p>“전혀 모르겠어.” 해리가 드레이코의 표정을 살피다가, 그가 화를 내지 않을 것을 깨닫고 아주 조금 어깨에서 힘을 풀고, 그들이 운동장으로 나오기 전 연회장에서 재빠르게 집어 간 샌드위치 하나를 베어 물었다. 저번 학년 이후로 오랜만에 단둘이서 나누는 대화였기 때문에, 드레이코는 이 소중한 시간을 화를 내며 보내고 싶지 않았다. 해리는 샌드위치를 와구와구 먹으며 중얼거렸다. “이상하지 않아? 저번엔 집요정이 날 찾아오더니, 이젠 승강장 입구가 막히고...”</p><p>“이상한 거로는 부족하지.” 드레이코가 비웃었다. “1년을 너랑 지내서 그런가, 내 이상함의 기준이 무척 상승했는데도 말이지. 다 너 때문이야.”</p><p>해리가 작게 키득거렸고, 그들은 호숫가를 거닐며 편안한 침묵을 즐겼다. 아침의 갓 떠오른 맑고 새초롬한 태양에 비춰 호수는 아름답게 반짝거리고 있었다.</p><p>“그래서, 넌?” 해리가 드레이코와 눈을 마주치며 물었다. “너희 아버지께서 널 살려 보내셨네? 많이 걱정했는데.”</p><p>“어머니께서 굳건히 버티시는 한, 아버지께선 절대 날 해칠 수 없으셔.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어머니께서 정말로 짐을 싸셔서 떠나시진 않을 거야. 순혈 가문에서 이혼이 그렇게 긍정적으로 평가되지 않거든. 하지만 내 행복을 위해서라면, 어머니는 그런 거 전혀 신경 쓰지 않으실 거 같아.”</p><p>“네 어머니잖아.” 해리가 매우 조용히 속삭였다. “네가 행복하기만 하면, 뭐든 못하실까.” 짧은 침묵이 흘렀다. 해리에게 어머니의 사랑은 아주 민감한 주제였기 때문에 드레이코는 대화 주제를 바꿔야 하나 고민했지만, 해리는 따듯한 미소를 지으며 말을 이었다. “론의 어머니, 너희 아버지한테 단단히 화나셨다? 네가 네 아버지에게 대든 것만으로 위즐리 가족 전체가 널 좋아하더라.”</p><p>“어... 고마워라.” 드레이코가 놀라서 눈을 끔뻑였다. 위즐리 가족에 대한 그의 인상이 긍정적으로 바뀌었다. 아, 물론 위즐리는 제외였다. 아무리 위즐리와 함께 많은 시간을 보내더라도, 위즐리는 끝까지 짜증 나는 머저리일 것이다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>호그와트에서의 첫째 날은 꽤 평화로웠다. 수업과 숙제, 그리고 기숙사 동료들로부터의 익숙한 조롱을 받으며, 드레이코는 일상이 돌아오는 것에 안도감을 느꼈다. 반면 해리는 아주 색다른 일상을 겪고 있는지 매우 신경질적인 모습이었다. 저녁 식사가 끝나고 도서관에서 만났을 때, 해리는 록허트에 대해 온갖 욕설을 내뱉으며 격렬하게 숙제를 하였다. 헤르미온느는 눈초리를 찌푸리고 입술을 굳게 오므리고 있었으며, 위즐리는 부러진 지팡이를 울먹이며 쳐다보고 있었다.</p><p>“생각 없는 관심종자라고 했잖아.” 드레이코가 변환 마법 에세이를 위해 몇 가지 사실을 책에서 옮겨 적으며 중얼거렸다. “근처에 또 다른 유명인사가 있다는 사실에 위협받은 거겠지.”</p><p>“록허트 때문에 미치겠어, 진짜!” 해리가 푹푹 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그 작자, <em>날</em> 생각 없는 관종처럼 보이게 만들고 있다고! 날 좀 내버려 두면 어디 덧나나?!”</p><p>“힘내.” 드레이코가 애정을 담아 해리의 손을 꾹 잡았다. “솔직히 말해서, 록허트를 별로 좋아하지 않는 사람들은 그가 말하는 어떤 것도 들을 필요가 없다는 사실을 곧 알게 될 거야. 너무 걱정하지 마.”</p><p>“그래도 교수님인데, 너무하는 거 아니야?” 헤르미온느가 뾰족하게 내뱉었다. “시험을 통과하고 싶다면, 교수님 말을 <em>필수적으로</em> 들어야 할걸!”</p><p>“만약 시험이 오늘 내주신 퀴즈 같은 거라면, &lt;마녀 주간지&gt;만 정기적으로 읽어도 통과할 수 있겠다.” 론이 두 동강 난 그의 지팡이를 겨우 하나로 묶고 있는 테이프를 쿡쿡 찌르며 우울하게 중얼거렸다. 지팡이 끝에서 빨간 스파트가 톡톡 튀겼다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 그를 노려보고, 약초학 책에 몰두하여 저녁 내내 그들에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그래도, 비록 짜증 나는 관심종자 교수와 여러 가지 이유로 기분이 안 좋은 그리핀도르 친구들이 곁에 있었지만, 드레이코는 이 평화롭고 따스한 일상을 기꺼이 받아들였다.</p><p>호그와트에 다시 돌아와서 좋았다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 생각보다 허구적이지 않은 무서운 슬리데린 전설</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>개학 첫 주는 세 개의 짜증 나는 사건만 아니었으면 감명 깊을 정도로 평범했을 것이다. 첫째, 놀랍지도 않지만, 길더로이 록허트는 드레이코가 들어 본 수업 중 가장 거지 같고 영양가 없는 수업을 진행할 뿐만 아니라(일주일에 두 번 마법의 역사 수업이 있는데도 말이다) 해리를 화나게 만드는 데 극도로 정성을 들였다. 드레이코는 항시 신경이 곤두서 있는 친구를 진정시키느라 마찬가지로 록허트에게 화가 났다.</p><p>둘째, 그리핀도르 1학년인 콜린 크리비라는 아이가 해리의 전담 스토커로 등장했다. 콜린은 머글 태생이었으며, 해리를 거의 멀린급으로 숭배하고 애정결핍에 걸린 강아지마냥 헥헥거리며 그를 따라다녔다. 이 건방진 꼬맹이가 해리와 보내는 시간을 방해하지만 않았다면 드레이코는 콜린을 웃기다고 생각했을지도 모른다. 수업과 숙제 그리고 서로 다른 기숙사로 인해 안 그래도 함께 보낼 수 있는 시간이 적은데, 드레이코는 한낱 스토커 잡놈과 해리를 공유할 생각이 전혀 없었다. 그래, 지난 일 년 동안 드레이코는 그리핀도르로 가득한 자신의 친구 집단에서 유일한 슬리데린인 것에 비통해하지 않는 데 익숙해졌고, 자신이 항상 아웃사이더라는 사실을 언짢지만 받아들였다. 그렇다고 해서 카메라를 들고 다니는 이상한 꼬맹이―이 꼬맹이는 (대부분) 정상인으로 구성된 학교보다 &lt;마녀 주간지&gt;의 인턴으로 일하는 게 더 적합했을 것이다!―때문에 자신만을 향하는 해리의 순전한 관심을 포기할 의향은 전혀 없었다.</p><p>셋째, 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀에서 드레이코의 수색꾼 데뷔가 점차 다가오고 있었다. 이건 짜증이라기보단 일종의 압박감과 스트레스에 더 가까웠다. 금요일 밤, 플린트가 다음 날 아침 첫 번째 훈련을 한다고 알려줬을 때도, 드레이코는 친구들에게 수색꾼이 되었다는 소식을 전하지 않은 상태였다. 이성적으로 이 사실을 영원히 숨길 수 없다는 것은 알았지만, 드레이코는 수색꾼이 되어서 전혀 기쁘지 않았다. 아버지와 동급으로 떨어진 기분이 들었고, 수색꾼이 된 것이 매우 수치스러웠고 저질스럽게 느껴졌다.</p><p>“아버지와의 합의를 따르지 않아도 전 정말 괜찮아요.” 드레이코는 쿡쿡 찔리는 양심을 어떻게든 지키려고 절박한 목소리로 말했다. “선수 선발 시험을 하신다면, 기꺼이 참여할게요.”</p><p>“의미가 없잖아.” 플린트는 사악하게 키득거렸다. “너에게 수색꾼 자리를 내주지 않으면 너희 아버지께 빗자루를 다시 드려야 할 텐데, 그건 절대 안 되지. 발 뺄 생각하지 마, 말포이!” 플린트는 눈을 가늘게 좁혀 드레이코를 노려보았다. “발 빼면 내가 친절하게 직접 호숫가에 빠뜨려 죽여주지.”</p><p>그래서 드레이코는 미약하기 짝이 없는 항의를 멈추고, 이 기묘한 상황을 체념하고 받아들여야만 했다. 그의 슬리데린적 야망은 그만 불평하고 학교에 오기 전부터 하고 싶어 했던 수색꾼이 될 기회를 어서 잡으라고 외쳤지만, 한편으로 해리처럼 정의로운 사람을 친구로 둬서 그런지 매우 잘못되고 부도덕한 짓을 하는 기분이었다. <em>경기에서 최선을 다해서 이 자리를 정당하게 얻었다고 증명하자</em>, 그는 자기 자신을 정당화하려고 애썼지만, 아무런 위안도 되지 않았다. 드레이코는 자신이 빗자루를 아주 잘 탄다는 사실을 알았다. 재능을 타고났다고 자부할 수도 있었다. 그가 경기에서 쌩쌩 날아다니는 것을 보면, 아무도 그를 수색꾼으로 선정한 플린트의 결정에 이의를 제기할 수 없지 않을까?</p><p>하지만 드레이코는 그리핀도르 친구들이 그가 돈과 권력의 도움을 받아 수색꾼이 되었다는 저급한 소식에 어떤 표정을 지을지 쉽게 상상할 수 있었다. 내일 아침을 맞이하기 두려웠다. 해리가 실망할 거라는 생각에 잠도 제대로 오지 않았다.</p><p>다음 날 아침 식사를 꾸역꾸역 먹고 팀원들과 함께 퀴디치 경기장에 내려가자, 드레이코의 속이 울렁거렸다. 이미 경기장에서 누군가 날아다니고 있었던 것이다. 너무 희망차게 말하지 않으려고 노력하며, 그가 지적했다. “경기장에 이미 누구 있는데요? 그냥 다음에―”</p><p>“오, 걱정 마.” 플린트는 드레이코의 마음에 전혀 들지 않는 야비한 미소를 지으며 그의 말을 끊었다. “스네이프한테 널 훈련시키겠다는 명분으로 특별 허가증을 받았거든. 이번에는 우드가 양보해야지.”</p><p>“우드?” 드레이코의 목이 갑자기 탔고, 목소리가 공포심에 쩌적 갈라졌다. “저거 그리핀도르 팀이에요?”</p><p>“엉.” 플린트가 히죽거렸다. 그리핀도르 팀 옆에서 훈련하게 되었다는 사실에, 드레이코는 어쩌면 죽는 게 더 낫겠다는 생각까지 들었다.</p><p>해리가 그를 볼 테다, 그리고 빗자루를 보겠지. 어떤 반응이 나올지 뻔했고, 드레이코는 이 사태를 막기 위해 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었다. 드레이코는 그리핀도르 친구들이 그가 아버지의 강요로 수색꾼이 되었다는 소식을 어떻게 받아들이지 상상하는 데 많은 시간을 썼었지만, 이렇게 공개될 줄은 몰랐다. 이건 최악의 시나리오였다.</p><p>우드는 플린트를 보자마자 호통을 치며 땅으로 내려왔고, 나머지 팀도 뭔 소란인지 확인하려고 차츰 내려왔다. 그런데 그들만 경기장에 있는 것이 아니었다. 드레이코는 저 멀리서 헤르미온느, 위즐리 그리고 크리비가 달려오는 것을 바라보며 손톱을 까드득 깨물었다. 크리비의 빌어먹을 카메라는 드레이코의 몰락을 기념하는 듯 벌써 신나게 찰칵찰칵 소리를 내고 있었다.</p><p>“내가 경기장을 먼저 예약했어!” 우드의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. “내가 예약했다고!”</p><p>“그래.” 플린트가 말했다. 교활한 미소가 그의 입가에서 춤췄다. “하지만 난 스네이프 교수님이 특별히 사인한 편지를 갖고 있어.” 그는 목을 큼큼 가다듬고, 편지를 드라마틱하게 들어 올려 소리 내어 편지를 읽기 시작했다. “‘<em>나</em><em>, S. </em><em>스네이프 교수는 슬리데린 팀에 새로 들어온 수색꾼을 훈련시킬 필요가 있으므로 오늘 퀴디치 경기장에서의 연습을 허가한다</em><em>.</em>’”</p><p>“수색꾼이 새로 들어왔다고?” 우드가 이해가 안 되는 표정으로 물었다. “어디?”</p><p>드레이코는 눈을 감았다. 온몸이 마비된 듯 움직이지 않았다. 놀란 침묵이 잠깐 흘렀고, 침묵을 깬 것은 놀랍게도 해리였다.</p><p>“드레이코?” 해리의 목소리는 경악에 물들어 있었다.</p><p>드레이코는 천천히 눈을 뜨고, 덜덜 떨리는 손을 꽉 주먹 쥐며 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. 해리는 화나 보이기보단, 플린트의 ‘새로운 수색꾼’과 드레이코가 별개의 것인 마냥 멍한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 차라리 화를 내지, 드레이코는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다.</p><p>“드레이코의 아버지께서 아주 친절하시게도 우리 팀을 후원해주시기로 하셨거든.” 플린트가 낄낄 웃으며 그의 빗자루에 잘 새겨진 ‘님부스 2001’이 잘 보이도록 빗자루를 들어 올렸다. “그분이 슬리데린 팀에게 주신 후한 선물을 보여줘야겠군.”</p><p>나머지 팀원들도 그를 따라 님부스 2001을 내밀었다. 드레이코만 창백해진 얼굴로 구토감을 참고 있었다. 플린트는 새로운 빗자루에 대해 쩌렁쩌렁 떠들며 그리핀도르 팀을 비웃었고, 그 사이에 헤르미온느와 위즐리, 크리비가 도착하여 무슨 일인지 추궁하였다. 하지만 드레이코는 해리에게서 시선을 옮길 수 없었다. 초록색 눈동자에 은색이 비쳤고, 은색 눈동자에 초록색이 비쳤다. 드레이코는 해리가 제발 이해해주길 말없이 간청하였다.</p><p>“무슨 일이야?” 위즐리가 물었다. “왜 연습하지 않고 있어?”</p><p>“드레이코?” 헤르미온느가 헉 숨을 들이쉬었다. “여기서 뭐하는 거야?”</p><p>하지만 해리는 어떤 질문에도 대답하지 않고, 그 초록색 눈동자에 온전히 은색을 담은 채, 드레이코에게 성큼성큼 다가갔다. 그는 그보다 훨씬 크고 덩치도 큰 슬리데린 선수들 사이를 당당하게 비집고 들어가서, 드레이코의 손목을 세게 잡았다. 드레이코는 아무 말 없이 해리를 따라 느릿느릿 걸었다. 뒤에서 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 잔디밭을 사뿐사뿐 밟으며 따라오는 소리가 나지막이 들렸다. 해리는 다른 사람이 들을 수 없도록 거리를 벌린 후 멈춰섰고, 눈썹을 한껏 추켜 올린 채 드레이코를 바라보았다.</p><p>“설명해.” 간결한 말투였다.</p><p>“아버지께서 내가 수색꾼을 한다는 조건으로 팀을 후원하기로 하셨어.” 드레이코의 목소리는 그가 듣기에도 감정이 전혀 담기지 않아 죽은 것처럼 축축 늘어졌다.</p><p>“그걸 받아들였어?!” 위즐리의 눈에서 분노와 배신감이 반짝 타올랐다.</p><p>“나도 이러고 싶은 줄 알아?” 드레이코는 눈물이 그를 배신하지 않도록 눈을 격하게 깜빡거리며 지적했다. “플린트가 날 막았어. 내가 팀에서 빠지면 아버지께 빗자루를 다시 돌려드려야 하는데, 그 자식이 그렇게 놔둘 거 같아?”</p><p>“무슨 상관인데?!” 위즐리의 말이 분노로 뚝뚝 끊겼다. “네가 언제부터 슬리데린이 널 싫어하는지 신경 썼다고?!”</p><p>“이번 건 달라!” 드레이코의 목소리가 부들부들 떨렸고, 그는 해리를 다급하게 쳐다보았다. 해리가 이해해주길, 그를 친구로 계속 삼아주길, 드레이코가 간절하게 빌었다.</p><p>“블러디 헬, 뭐가 다른데?” 위즐리가 코웃음을 쳤다. “네가 팀에서 나가기 싫어서 이러는 거 아니야? 네가 항상 퀴디치 팀에 들어가고 싶어 했던 거, 다 알거든?!”</p><p>“론.” 헤르미온느가 론에게 날카로운 시선을 던졌다.</p><p>“왜, 내 말이 맞잖아!” 위즐리는 답답한 듯 발까지 굴렸다. “쟤는 아버지라는 개자식이 수색꾼 자리를 샀어도, 팀에 들어가기만 한다면 아무 상관 안 할걸?”</p><p>“론!” 헤르미온느의 목소리가 조금 더 단호했다.</p><p>“뭐?!” 위즐리가 헤르미온느에게 고개를 돌려서 외쳤다. 그의 귀가 새빨개져 있었다. “항상 말했잖아, 쟤는 쟤 아버지랑 다를 바가 없다니까!”</p><p>“<em>아니야</em>!” 드레이코는 눈가를 세게 비비며 억울하게 내뱉었다. 동시에 해리가 큰 목소리로 외쳤다. “닥쳐, 론!”</p><p>모두 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 살짝 표정을 찌푸린 채 드레이코를 면밀하게 살폈다.</p><p>“드레이코는 절대 이걸 원하지 않았어.” 해리는 중얼거렸고, 우드와 플린트가 저 멀리서 싸우는 것을 슬쩍 바라보며 말을 이었다. “드레이코가 지금 발을 빼면 슬리데린 팀이 드레이코를 죽이려 들 것도 맞는 말이야. 작년에 그들이 어느 정도로 사람을 괴롭힐 수 있는지 봤고, 개인적으로 올해에는 드레이코가 그 정도로 괴롭힘당하지 않았으면 좋겠어.”</p><p>드레이코는 참고 있었던 숨을 내뱉었다.</p><p>“그, 그럼, 나 안 미워?” 그가 속삭였다. 꽤 멍청한 질문이었다.</p><p>“작년에 우리가 함께 한 일들을 생각해라, 내가 널 미워하겠어?” 해리가 눈을 굴렸다. “네가 내 지성을 항상 과소평가하는 것치곤, 꽤 멍청한 질문을 하는구나, 너.”</p><p>“‘과소평가’?” 드레이코의 입가가 씰룩거렸다. 엄청난 안도감이 그를 가득 채웠다. “너도 나한테 슬슬 물들고 있구나.”</p><p>해리는 짜증 난다는 느낌으로 드레이코를 바라보았지만, 거기에 진심이 담겨 있진 않았다.</p><p>“이 불공평한 상황에 나만 화났니?!” 위즐리는 여전히 씩씩거리며 외쳤다.</p><p>“말포이 씨의 행위가 불공평했다는 건 모두 알아, 론.” 헤르미온느가 꽤 과격하게 론의 옆구리를 찔렀다. “하지만 만약 우리가 이번 일로 드레이코에게서 멀어진다면, 우리는 말포이 씨가 바란 대로 놀아나는 거야. 말포이 씨는 우리가 드레이코와 친구가 되지 않길 바랐잖아, 기억하지?”</p><p>위즐리는 툴툴거리며 헤르미온느의 팔꿈치가 찌른 부분을 조심스럽게 매만졌지만, 입을 꾸욱 다물었다.</p><p>“맞는 말씀.” 해리가 굳건하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “이제 우리 팀 주장이랑 너희 팀 주장이 우리를 죽이기 전에 돌아가서 훈련하자. 오늘 안에 뭐라도 먹고 싶거든. 이왕이면 록허트랑 그 빌어먹을 징계를 하기 전에 말야.”</p><p>드레이코의 얼굴에 잔잔한 미소가 피어올랐다. 해리가 해리여서 정말 다행이었다. 그는 바보 같은 웃음을 지은 채로, 아직도 꽥꽥 소리 지르고 있는 팀원들에게 돌아갔다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>이제 드레이코의 어깨에서 무거운 짐이 사라졌으니, 평화롭고 행복하며 조용한 일상이 반복되어야 했다. 드디어 친구들과 함께 학교에 돌아왔고, 퀴디치도 할 수 있었으며(비록 친구들과는 아니었지만, 절박하 자는 주어진 것에 불만을 표하지 않고 사는 법이다), 남는 시간은 너드처럼 열심히 공부할 수 있었다. 하지만 드레이코는 그리핀도르, 특히 해리 포터와 친구라면 평화로운 일상은 불가능하다는 사실을 알았어야 했다.</p><p>해리는 록허트와의 징계에서 다른 사람은 전혀 못 듣고 오로지 자신만 들을 수 있는 아주 의심스러운 목소리가 살인에 대해 중얼거리는 것을 들었다고 말했다. 섬뜩한 일이긴 했지만, 드레이코는 자기 설득의 과정을 몇 번 거친 후 별일 아닐 거라고 치부할 수 있었다. 해리는 그날 록허트와 몇 시간이나 함께 했고, 누구라도 일시적으로 미쳤을 것이다. 전부 괜찮을 것이다.</p><p>하지만 할로윈 밤 전부 괜찮지 <em>않을</em> 것이라고 그에게 상기시키려는 듯, 호그와트에서 괴이한 일들이 자행되기 시작했다. 일단 할로윈 저녁 자체로도 독특하고 불쾌했었다. 해리가 그리핀도르 유령의 비참한 사망일 파티에 초대받아 그들 모두를 데리고 갔는데, 드레이코는 그가 가본 파티 중 최악의 파티라고 감히 확신할 수 있었다. 그들이 주린 배를 움켜쥐고 아직 음식이 남아 있길 바라며 연회장으로 올라갈 때, 해리가 그 섬뜩한 목소리를 다시 들었다며 연회장을 지나쳐 위층으로 향하였고, 그렇게 그들은 단단하게 굳은 노리스 부인의 형체를 발견하게 되었다. 살아 숨 쉬는 노리스 부인과 맞닥뜨리는 것 자체로도 끔찍할 텐데, 석화된 고양이와 맞닥뜨리는 것은 더 끔찍했다. 주인이 성질 더러운 개자식이라는 이유로 누군가의 고약한 장난으로 인해 기절한 게 아니라, <em>말 그대로</em> 석화되었기 때문이다. 악몽에서나 일어날 법한 일이었다. 드레이코의 조용하고 재미있는 한 해라는 허황된 꿈은 노리스 부인을 발견하며 모닝 머틀의 화장실 배수구를 타고 흘러가 흐물흐물 녹아버렸다.</p><p>당연히 상황은 더 나빠졌다. 학생 전부가 그들이 노리스 부인 앞에 뻣뻣하게 서 있는 것을 발견했기 때문이다. 벽에는 ‘<b>비밀의 방이 열렸다</b><b>. </b><b>후계자의 적들이여</b><b>, </b><b>조심하라</b>’는 커다란 글자들이 불길하게 적혀 있었다.</p><p>“내 고양이! 내 고양이!” 필치가 학생들 사이를 뚫고 들어와, 절망스러운 비명을 지르며 털썩 무릎을 꿇었다. “노리스 부인에게 무슨 일이 일어난 거지?” 필치는 우악스럽게 주변을 둘러보다가, 그들 4명에게 분노의 시선을 고정했다. 그의 눈에서 광기가 불안하게 비치고 있었다.</p><p>“아니에요!” 드레이코는 항복하듯 두 손을 천천히 들어 올리며 바로 외쳤다. “무슨 말을 하시고 싶은지 알겠지만, 저희는 아니에요!”</p><p>“너희들이 내 고양이를 죽였어!” 필치는 드레이코를 무시하며 크게 고함질렀다. “내가―”</p><p>“아구스!” 덤블도어의 권위적인 목소리가 필치의 말을 끊었다.</p><p>덤블도어는 잠깐 현장을 꼼꼼히 살펴보더니, 굳은 고양이와 그들을 데리고 록허트의 사무실로 향하였다. 무슨 일이 발생한 건지 다양한 논의가 있었고(대부분은 록허트의 허무맹랑한 독백이었다. 덤블도어는 마치 책을 읽듯 고양이를 살피고 있었고, 스네이프와 맥고나걸은 덤블도어를 책을 읽듯 바라보고 있었다), 아구스 필치는 내내 눈물을 흘리며 통곡하였다. 드레이코는 이 끔찍한 상황만 아니었다면 필치의 곡소리에 매우 짜증 났을 것이다.</p><p>마침내 덤블도어가 노리스 부인이 죽은 건 아니지만 왜 석화된 건지 전혀 모르겠다고 말했다. 한 가지 확실한 점은 네 명의 학생들이 고양이를 공격했을 리가 없다는 것이었다. 드레이코는 그 자리에서 덤블도어를 꼭 껴안을 수 있었다.</p><p>“저 애가 그랬어요, 저 애가 그랬다고요!” 필치는 덤블도어의 말을 듣지 못한 것처럼 눈을 부릅뜨고 기다란 손가락으로 해리를 가리켰다. “저 애가 벽에다 뭐라고 썼는지 보셨잖아요! 저 애가 봤어요― 제 사무실에서― 저 애가 봤어요― 제가, 제가―” 그는 입 밖으로 단어를 내뱉는 게 꽤 힘든 것처럼 표정을 찌푸렸지만, 결국 화를 버럭 지르며 외쳤다. “제가 스큅이라는 걸 알고 있었어요!”</p><p>이 흥미로운 사실에 드레이코의 눈썹이 무의식적으로 씰룩거렸다. 해리는 황당함을 감추지 않고, 단호하게 반박했다. “전 노리스 부인의 몸에 <em>손가락 하나</em> 대지 않았어요!” 그의 목소리에서 분노가 느껴졌다. “그리고 전 스큅이 <em>뭔지도</em> 모른다고요!”</p><p>“엉터리 같은 소리 하지 마!” 필치가 무서운 어조로 말했다. “저 앤 속성 마법 과정에 관한 제 편지를 봤어요!”</p><p>“제 의견을 말씀드리자면, 교장 선생님.” 어둠 속에서 스네이프 교수가 입을 열었고, 드레이코는 눈가를 찌푸리며 평소처럼 불쾌해 보이는 교수를 노려보았다. 그의 기숙사 사감이 무슨 말을 하든, 그들에게 유리하진 않을 것이다. 그리고 드레이코의 예상은 맞았다. 스네이프는 그들이 연회 동안 어디에 있었는지 추궁하였고, 사망일 파티가 끝나고 난 후 연회에 참여하지 않고 왜 위층 복도로 향한 건지 날카롭게 심문하였다. 그들은 해리가 이상한 목소리를 듣는다는 사실을 숨기고 그들의 행동을 정당화하려고 열심히 노력했고, 맥고나걸도 그들의 편에 서서 스네이프와 말싸움을 벌였다.</p><p>“죄가 입증될 때까지는 무죄라네, 세베루스.” 덤블도어가 확고하게 말했고, 필치의 엄청난 항의에 스프라우트 교수의 맨드레이크로 노리스 부인을 다시 살릴 마법의 약을 만들겠다고 덤블도어가 약속한 후에야 그들은 기숙사로 돌아갈 수 있었다.</p><p>“너희들은 내가 저 무시무시한 목소리를 들었다고 교수님께 말했어야 했다고 생각하니?” 해리는 빈 교실에 들어가자마자 물었다.</p><p>위즐리는 주저하지 않고 아니라고 답했고, 드레이코도 그와 동의했다.</p><p>“스네이프라면 널 미치광이로 기꺼이 치부하고 성 뭉고 병원으로 보내버렸을 거야.” 드레이코가 어둡게 중얼거렸다. “그런 사악한 사람에게 생각할 여지조차 줄 수 없지.”</p><p>“날 믿지, 안 그래?” 해리의 눈빛에서 약간의 두려움이 느껴졌다. 위즐리와 헤르미온느는 얼른 고개를 끄덕였지만, 드레이코는 잠시 고민하였다. 오늘 밤만 아니었더라도 믿지 않았을 테지만, 그 정체 모를 목소리는 해리를 석화된 고양이와 비밀의 방이 열렸다고 선언하는 메시지로 이끌었다...</p><p>“이건 우연이 아니야.” 드레이코는 단언했다. “이 목소리가 뭐든 간에, 널 끌어들인 이유가 있을 거야.”</p><p>해리는 드레이코의 말에 안도한 한숨을 내쉬었다.</p><p>“그것뿐이 아냐. 모든 게 이상해. 벽에 쓰인 글은 무슨 말일까?” 해리가 물었다. “<em>비밀의 방이 열렸다..</em>. 그게 무슨 뜻이지?”</p><p>“너희 설마 비밀의 방 전설에 대해 한 번도 들어본 적 없니?” 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 세 명과 눈을 마주쳤다. 해리의 표정은 텅 비어 있었고, 위즐리는 미간을 약간 찌푸리고 있었으며, 헤르미온느는 고개를 까딱거렸다.</p><p>“뭔가 기억날 것 같기도 한데...” 위즐리가 천천히 말했다. “누군가가 언젠가 호그와트에 있는 비밀의 방에 대해 얘기해 준 적이 있었던 것 같아... 아마 빌 형이었을 거야...”</p><p>“&lt;호그와트의 역사&gt;에서 읽었던 것 같기도 해.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 깨물며 말했다. “하지만 자세히 기억나진 않아.”</p><p>“음, 슬리데린 전설이라서 그런가?” 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “너희들한텐 잘 안 알려져 있을 수도 있겠다.”</p><p>“무슨 이야기인데?” 해리가 물었다.</p><p>“간단하게 말하자면, 살라자르 슬리데린은 아주 성질 더럽고 사악한 개자식이었어.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그는 머글 태생들은 입학할 자격이 없다고 믿었는데, 나머지 세 창립자가 그에게 반대하자 이 학교에 비밀의 방을 만들었어. 거기에 아주 위험한 괴물을 숨기고, 아무에게도 방의 위치를 알리지 않고 학교를 떠나버렸지. 오로지 그의 ‘진정한 후계자’만이 방을 열어서 학교에서 머글 태생들을 다 없애버리기 위해 그 괴물을 통제할 수 있어.”</p><p>“으,” 위즐리가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “사악한 개자식이네, 진짜.”</p><p>“순혈주의자들이 말하기 좋아하는 이야기인데, 난 항상 전설인 줄로만 알았어.” 드레이코가 걱정스럽게 덧붙였다.</p><p>“에이, 그게 사실이라고 믿는 건 아니지?” 위즐리가 드레이코에게 혀를 베 내밀었다. “노트 같은 자식들이 머글 태생 겁주려고 하는 고약한 장난 같이 들리는데.”</p><p>“1000년 동안 이 거대한 괴물이 학교에서 살았다가, 이제 와서 풀려났다고 보기에도 어귀가 맞지 않아.” 헤르미온느가 한숨을 쉬었다. “하지만 노리스 부인을 공격한 <em>무언가</em>가 있는 건 확실해.”</p><p>그녀의 말에 아찔한 침묵이 흘렀다. 시계 종이 울리는 소리에 모두 움찔 떨었다.</p><p>“자정이야.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. “스네이프 교수가 와서 또 다른 구실로 우리를 모함하기 전에 빨리 기숙사로 올라가는 게 좋겠어.”</p><p>그들은 동의를 표하며 헤어졌다. 해리, 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 그리핀도르 탑으로 올라갔고, 드레이코는 아주 불길한 기분을 느끼며 지하로 내려갔다.</p><p>슬리데린 기숙사 휴게실은 늦은 시간에도 불구하고 시끌벅적하고 생기가 넘쳤으며, 모두 그날 사건으로 인해 기분이 좋아 보였다. 기숙사생 대부분이 이번 사건을 아주 훌륭한 장난으로 생각하는 듯했다. 구석에서 노트가 신나서 크레이브, 고일, 파킨슨, 불스트로드 그리고 그린그래스와 웃고 떠들고 있었다. 드레이코는 아무도 그를 눈치채지 못하도록 재빠르게 기숙사로 향하였다.</p><p>침대에 누워 있는 유일한 사람은 자비니였다. 자비니는 항상 조용하고 홀로 생각하는 아이였기에, 휴게실의 소란에서 벗어나고 싶었던 게 아닐까 드레이코는 조심스럽게 추측했다. 자비니는 드레이코의 입장에 어떠한 반응도 보이지 않아서, 드레이코는 빠르게 잠옷으로 갈아입고 침대 커튼을 둘렀다. 차분하게 혼자 생각할 시간이었다.</p><p>그는 그날 있었던 사건과 지난 몇 달 동안 있었던 기묘한 사건들에 대해 생각했다. 해리의 친척 집에 등장한 집요정이 해리에게 학교에 가지 말라고 부탁했었고, 해리와 위즐리는 9와 3/4 승강장에 들어가지도 못했으며, 해리는 이제 두 번이나 그 정체불명의 목소리를 들었다. 이 모든 것을 하나로 잇는 무언가가 있었다. 왜 이런 일이 일어나고 있으며, 범인이 누구인지 알려주는 무언가가, 있었다. 드레이코는 연관성을 찾으려고 집중했지만, 금방 피곤해져 깜빡 졸고 말았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>노리스 부인 사건 이후로 학교는 비밀의 방에 대한 추측으로 시끌시끌했다. 참견쟁이 그리핀도르 친구들은 드레이코가 없는 사이 단 하루 만에 빈스 교수님께 비밀의 방 전설을 말해달라고 졸랐고, 범죄 현장 근처에 있던 여자 화장실을 수색하다가 위즐리의 반장 형에게 들켰다.</p><p>“지하실 문이나 귀중한 연금술 물질에 대해 신경 쓸 필요 없는 한 해를 기대하고 있었는데.” 드레이코가 아랫입술을 죽 내밀고 슬픈 표정으로 말했다. “이젠 비밀의 방에 대해 걱정하게 생겼네.”</p><p>그리핀도르 친구들은 그를 무시하고, 슬리데린의 후계자가 누구일지 계속 논의하였다.</p><p>“노트라니까!” 위즐리가 주장했다.</p><p>“그럴 리가.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다.</p><p>“네가 어떻게 알아?” 위즐리는 그에게 노골적인 시선을 보내며 추궁했다. 빨간 머리 소년은 빗자루 사건 이후로 그에게 더욱 적대적인 태도였지만, 항상 그랬던 것처럼 헤르미온느가 그의 발을 밟아서라도 그를 제어했기 때문에 괜찮았다. 하지만 오늘은 그녀도 아무 말도 하지 않고 드레이코를 빤히 쳐다볼 뿐이었다.</p><p>“왜냐하면,” 드레이코가 어린 아이에게 설명하듯 차분하고 느린 말투로 말했다. “순혈 가문들은 그들의 역사를 아주 잘 기록해둬. 만약 노트의 혈통에 살라자르 슬리데린의 피가 조금이라도 섞여 있다면, 걔는 우리에게 무릎을 꿇고 그를 숭배하라고 할 거야.”</p><p>“이미 그러고 있잖아?” 해리가 표정을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 말했다.</p><p>“2배는 더 불쾌하게 굴걸.” 드레이코가 단호하게 말했다. “내가 보장할게, 노트는 절대 아니야.”</p><p>“노트가 비밀의 방에 대해 떠벌리는 걸 듣긴 했냐?” 위즐리가 신경질적으로 내뱉었다. “다음에 누가 죽을지 추측하고, 헤르미온느를 위협하고...”</p><p>“네가 잊었을까봐 이야기하는 건데, 나 노트랑 같은 기숙사 써.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. “걔가 무슨 말 하는지 이미 알아. 노트는 뭐든 과장하는 습관이 있어서, 걔가 말하는 건 다 거짓말일 거야.”</p><p>“만약 <em>진짜로</em> 노트면 어떡해?” 해리가 걱정스럽게 물었고, 드레이코가 반박하려고 입을 열자 그가 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “아니, 진짜로, 드레이코, 생각해 봐. 날 학교에 가지 못하게 막았던 집요정, 론이랑 내가 통과하지 못하도록 막힌 승강장 입구. 누가 우리를 곤경에 빠뜨리려고 그 정도까지 하겠어?”</p><p>“그럼 나한텐 왜 아무 일도 안 일어났는데?” 드레이코가 반박했다. “노트는 널 싫어하는 것보다 날 더 싫어해!”</p><p>“네 아버지의 코앞에서 함부로 널 괴롭히지 못한 거 아닐까?” 헤르미온느가 곰곰이 생각하다 입을 열었다. “게다가 널 고립시키는 가장 좋은 방법은 해리가 호그와트에 못 오게 하는 거잖아, 안 그래?”</p><p>드레이코는 입을 꾹 다물고, 헤르미온느를 빤히 쳐다보았다.</p><p>“좋아, 일리 있어.” 그가 머뭇거리며 인정했다. “그래도-”</p><p>“나는 조사할 가치가 있다고 생각해.” 해리가 선언했다.</p><p>“도대체 어떻게 노트가 눈치채지 않게 조사할 건데?” 드레이코가 날카롭게 물었다. “걘 슬리데린이야. 인정하기 싫지만 노트는 멍청하지 않고, 너희 세 명은 좋은 자질이 많지만 절대 신중하진 않지.”</p><p>“방법이 있을지도 몰라.” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다. 그녀의 눈은 집중력으로 반짝반짝 빛났다. 그녀는 혹여 다른 사람이 들을까 그들에게 가까이 다가가 훨씬 더 작은 목소리로 천천히 말했다. “물론 어려울 거야. 그리고 대단히 위험하기도 하고 말야. 우린 아마 학교의 규칙을 50개쯤 어겨야 할 거야...”</p><p>“오, 아주 좋은 계획처럼 들리는걸.” 드레이코가 국어책을 읽듯 딱딱한 말투로 말했다. 헤르미온느는 그를 무시하고 말을 이었다.</p><p>“우리는 정체를 숨기고 노트에게 몇 가지 물어보기만 하면 돼.”</p><p>“하지만 그건 불가능해.” 해리가 살짝 웃었다.</p><p>“아냐, 그렇지 않아. 그저 폴리주스 마법약만 조금 있으면 돼.”</p><p>드레이코는 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 그녀를 바라보았다. 해리와 위즐리가 헤르미온느에게 폴리주스가 뭔지 물어보려고 입을 열었지만, 드레이코는 그들의 말을 단호히 끊고 외쳤다. “미쳤구나! 폴리주스 마법약을 어디서 얻을 건데?!”</p><p>“그걸 먹으면 다른 사람으로 변해.” 헤르미온느는 일단 해리와 위즐리에게 설명한 후, 드레이코에게 몸을 돌렸다. “당연히 약을 제조해야지.”</p><p>“제조한다고?” 드레이코의 머리가 찡 울렸다. 그는 숨을 몇 번 가다듬고, 차분하게 헤르미온느를 설득하는 작업에 들어섰다. “헤르미온느, 그 약은 NEWT 수준이야. 아니, NEWT 수준 그 이상이지. 제조하다가 망치면 아주 위험할 거야.”</p><p>“내가 못 만들 거란 소리야?” 헤르미온느의 목소리에서 배신감이 살짝 느껴졌다.</p><p>“그런 말이 아니야.” 드레이코가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “네 능력을 못 믿는 게 아니야, 단지 네 계획이 성공할 가능성이 0%에 가깝다는 것뿐이지.”</p><p>“하지만 우리 3명이 슬리데린으로 변신하고, 네가 기숙사 휴게실로 들어가는 문을 열어주면 되잖아. 노트에게 몇 가지 질문하는 건 정말 쉬울 거야!”</p><p>“헤르미온느,” 드레이코는 고개를 느리게 저었다. 두통이 가파르게 오고 있었다. “노트가 만약 슬리데린의 후계자가 <em>맞다고</em> 해도, 기숙사 휴게실에서 그 사실을 자랑하고 다닐 정도로 노트가 멍청하진 않아. 걔는 슬리데린이지, 후플푸프가 아니라고. 슬리데린에선 함부로 뭘 믿으면 안 돼.”</p><p>“맞습니다, 맞아요.” 론이 동의했다.</p><p>“그럼 더 좋은 생각이라도 있니?” 헤르미온느가 입꼬리를 내리고 시무룩한 표정으로 물었다.</p><p>“어, 있어.” 드레이코가 답했다. “이번 한 번만 제발 가만히 있자! 교수들이 알아서 처리하겠지!”</p><p>“작년 퀴렐 때처럼?” 해리는 헤르미온느만큼 드레이코가 답답한 듯 강렬한 눈빛으로 지적했다.</p><p>“한 가지 말해주자면, 퀴렐은 네가 소망의 거울에서 순수한 의도로 돌을 빼내지만 않았더라도 돌 근처에도 가지 못했을 거야.” 드레이코는 어둡고 위협적인 눈빛으로 해리에게 답했다. “물론 네 탓이라는 게 아니야!” 해리가 화난 듯 입을 열었고, 드레이코는 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “아주 복잡한 상황이었고 우리는 우리가 옳다고 생각한 걸 했을 뿐이지. 그렇다고 해서, 이제 한 살 더 먹은 우리가, 거기서 아무 교훈도 얻지 않고 무모하게 행동해도 된다는 건 아니잖니?” 그리핀도르 세 명이 모두 그를 뾰족하게 노려보았다. “내가 무슨 말을 해봤자 안 통할 것 같네.” 드레이코는 그들의 눈빛에 살짝 떨다가, 절망적인 한숨을 내쉬었다. “너희들은 이 미친 계획을 무슨 일이 있어도 해낼 거고, 나는 너희들이 들키지 않도록 뒤치다꺼리만 하겠지.”</p><p>“공격이 더 일어날 때까지 가만히 앉아서 기다리는 것보단 낫잖아!” 헤르미온느가 입을 부루퉁하게 내밀며 말했다.</p><p>“나도 그렇게 생각해.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였고, 드레이코는 이 싸움에서 절대 이길 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. “그 마법약, 어떻게 만든다고?”</p><p>드레이코는 신음을 내며 마른세수를 하였다. 인생이 그에게 너무했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 빌어먹을 집요정과 정신 나간 아버지</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>록허트는 뇌가 없는 게 분명했다. 아니면 그의 책에 감명 받아 밴쉬에 대해 더 읽어 보고 싶다는 헤르미온느의 허술한 변명을 믿었을 리 없다. 어쨌든 헤르미온느는 도서관의 제한된 구역에서 폴리주스 마법약을 만드는방법이 적힌 책을 빌려오는 데 성공했다. 드레이코가 예상한 것처럼 마법약은 제조하기 아주 어려웠고, 복잡한 재료 중에는 스네이프의 개인 창고에만 있는 재료도 있었다. 스네이프에게서 훔쳐야 한다니, 안 그래도 마음에 안 드는 계획이 더 꺼려졌다. 마법약이 제조되기까지 걸리는 한 달 동안 슬리데린의 진정한 후계자가 밝혀져 노트를 심문할 필요가 애초에 없어지기를 간절히 바랄 수밖에 없었다.</p><p>시간은 빠르게 흘렀고, 벌써 슬리데린 대 그리핀도르인 첫 번째 퀴디치 시합이 다가오고 있었다. 드레이코는 이 사실을 어떻게 받아들여야 하는지 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 해리의 관심이 퀴디치에 집중돼 학교 규칙을 어기고 곤란한 상황에 빠지지 않는 건 좋았지만, 해리와 경기장에서 싸워야 한다는 사실은 별로 다행스럽지 않았다. 오히려, 무서웠다.</p><p>경기 상대가 후플푸프나 래번클로였다면 드레이코는 이렇게까지 긴장하지 않았을 것이다. 그는 선의의 경쟁에 기분좋게 참여했을 것이며, 두 수색꾼은 경기가 끝난 후 팔짱을 끼고 하하호호 웃으며 서로 예의를 표했을 테다. 하지만 상대는 슬리데린의 영원한 앙숙, 그리핀도르였다. 슬리데린은 그리핀도르를 이기기 위해 온갖 속임수를 계획하고 있었고, 드레이코는 싸울 의지가 전혀 없는 전쟁에 무력하게 던져진 병사에 불과했다. 양쪽 팀은 서로를 아주 싫어했고, 이 막대한 감정의 골은 그의 아버지의 후원으로 더욱 깊어져만 갔다. 경기 결과가 어떻든 간에 드레이코는 욕을 바가지로 얻어먹을 것이다. 경기에서 이긴다면 모든 그리핀도르 학생들이 빗자루를 지적하며 슬리데린 팀이 반칙했다고 우겨댈 것이다. 해리가 아무리 드레이코를 원망하지 않더라도, 막상 경기에서 지면 해리의 의견이 바뀔지 누가 알겠는가. 져도 큰일이었다. 팀원들은 드레이코가 그리핀도르와, 특히 해리와 친하므로 일부로 져줬다고 맹렬하게 비난할 게 분명했다. 누가 이기든 드레이코는 진다.</p><p>일요일 경기 날, 비가 내릴 것처럼 먹구름이 잔뜩 낀 어두침침한 날이었다. 드레이코의 심정도 바깥 날씨처럼 암울하기 짝이 없었다. 플린트의 강요로 아침 식사를 대강 하며, 드레이코는 연회장 건너편 해리와 눈이 마주쳤다. 해리는 평소와 달리 아주 약한 미소만 지었고, 둘은 대화를 나눌 시간도 없이 각자 팀을 따라 경기장으로 향하였다. 드레이코의 속이 벌써 울렁거렸다.</p><p>“말포이.” 선수들이 에메랄드색 퀴디치 복장으로 갈아입을 때, 플린트가 드레이코에게 성큼성큼 다가왔다. “포터가 네 가장 친한 친구여도, 필요하다면 그 자식을 빗자루에서 차버려. <em>반드시 </em>스니치를 잡아라, 알겠냐?”</p><p>드레이코의 속이 부글부글 끓어올랐지만, 여기서 항의해봤자 소용 없을 것을 알기 때문에 그는 입을 꾸욱 다물었다. 그는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였고, 플린트가 그의 거짓말을 눈치채지 못하도록 바닥만 쳐다보았다.</p><p>슬리데린 팀이 경기장으로 걸어 나가자, 관중석에서 엄청난 야유소리가 들렸다. 레번클로와 후플푸프는 항상 그랬던 것처럼 그리핀도르의 편에 선 모양이었다. 다들 드레이코의 아버지가 친히 제공한 빗자루에 대해 분노한 듯 슬리데린 팀을 향하여 이상한 것들을 던지기까지 했다. 몇몇 학생들이 드레이코에게 엿을 날렸고, 드레이코는 경기 도중 관중석을 보면 안 되겠다는 교훈을 얻었다. 위즐리가 슬리데린 팀을 온 힘을 다해 야유하고 모욕하는 걸 무시하는 게 쉬운 일은 아니었다만.</p><p>그 후 그리핀도르 팀이 경기장으로 걸어 나왔다. 그들의 표정은 결단으로 차 있었고, 사뭇 위험한 기색까지 느껴졌다. 항상 올라가 있는 해리의 입꼬리도 지금만큼은 아래를 향하고 있었다. 드레이코는 해리와 눈을 마주치려고 하였지만, 해리는 눈을 피하며 입술을 단호히 오므렸다.</p><p>“호루라기를 불면 바로 시작합니다!” 후치 부인이 외쳤고, 드레이코는 유난히 딱딱한 그의 친구에게서 힘겹게 시선을 떼어내 빗자루를 타는 데 집중했다. “셋...둘...하나...”</p><p>날카로운 호루라기 소리와 함께 선수들이 쏜살같이 올라갔고, 쿼플을 가지려는 치열한 싸움이 바로 일어났다. 드레이코는 그들을 자세히 관찰하지 않고, 하늘 높이 떠올라 골든 스니치를 찾기 위해 두리번거렸다. 재능을 타고난 수색꾼인 해리 같은 사람을 상대할 때, 집중력이 분산되는 건 좋지 않았다.</p><p>하지만 드레이코는 금세 해리에게 시선을 빼앗기고 말았다. 해리가 위즐리 쌍둥이에 둘러싸여 날고 있었기 때문이다. 무슨 일이지? 드레이코는 표정을 찌푸리고 상황을 파악하려고 애썼다. 블러저 하나가 집요하게 해리만 노렸고, 쌍둥이 몰이꾼들은 해리를 최대한 지키는 것처럼 보였다. 드레이코는 공중에 뻣뻣하게 굳어 블러저가 해리의 머리를 향해 날렵하게 달려드는 것을 지켜보았다.</p><p>“블러디 헬, 이게 무슨...” 스니치를 잡으려는 생각은 까마득히 잊혀졌고, 드레이코는 할 수 있는 한 가까이 그들에게 다가갔다. 해리가 공중제비를 돌아 블러저를 겨우 피했다.</p><p>“무슨 일이야?” 그가 해리에게 물었다.</p><p>“누군가 이 블러저에 손을 댄 게 분명해!” 쌍둥이 한 명이 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 외쳤다. “멀리 떨어져 있어, 말포이. 블러저가 너한테 가도 우리는 너 못 구해준다?”</p><p>나머지 쌍둥이가 타임아웃을 요청했고, 곧 후치 부인의 호루라기 소리가 경기장에 퍼졌다.</p><p>블러저는 경기가 잠시 중단된 와중에도 격렬하게 몸부림을 치며 해리를 향해 날라가려고 했고, 드레이코는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 도대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거지? 드레이코는 절박하게 주변을 살피며 평소와 다른 이상한 점을 찾으려고 했다. 작년에 퀴렐이 해리의 빗자루에 저주를 건 것처럼 누군가 블러저에 마법을 건 걸지도 모른다. 하지만 관중석에서 너무 멀리 떨어져 있어서 제대로 볼 수 없었고, 더욱이 집중할 새도 없이 플린트가 그의 뒷통수에 강력한 주먹을 날렸다.</p><p>“뭐하냐?” 플린트가 으르렁거렸다. “포터가 아니라 스니치에 집중하라고 내가 말 안 했었나?”</p><p>“하지만-” 드레이코가 답답한 심정에 내뱉었다. “뭔가 이상해요! 저 블러저에 누군가 저주를 건 것 같아요.”</p><p>“무슨 상관인데!” 플린트가 낮은 목소리로 위협했다. “만약 포터가 이 블러저에 다쳐서 경기에서 빠진다면, 우리한텐 이득인 거다!” 플린트는 드레이코의 어깨를 세게 밀었다. 드레이코는 넘어지지 않으려고 뒤로 비틀거려야 했다. “포터와의 친분 때문에 스니치를 못 잡는다면 가만 안 둬!” 플린트의 눈빛에서 일말의 광기가 비쳤다. “이 자리에서 맹세하지. 포터 때문에 지면, 넌 내 손에 죽는다.”</p><p>드레이코의 머리에 1000개 정도의 모욕적인 말들이 스쳐 지나갔지만, 드레이코는 부처의 마음으로 꾹 참고 대신 플린트를 뾰족하게 노려보았다. 플린트도 그를 마찬가지로 사악하게 노려보았다. 그들의 눈싸움은 후치 부인의 호루라기 소리가 들린 후에야 끝났다.</p><p>“자, 빗자루에 다시 타도록!” 그녀가 외쳤다. “경기를 재개합니다!”</p><p>플린트는 드레이코를 끝까지 혐오스럽게 노려보다가, 툴툴거리며 빗자루를 탔다. 드레이코도 빗자루를 타고 빠르게 솟구쳐 올라갔다. 하지만 도저히 집중할 수 없었다, 자꾸 해리에게 눈길이 갔다. 해리는 위즐리 쌍둥이에게 알아서 블러저를 다루겠다고 설득한 모양인지 혼자 있었고, 드레이코는 절망스러운 기분을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 제 목숨 중한 줄 모르는 빌어먹을 멍청이가!</p><p>다음 몇 분은 드레이코의 삶에서 가장 긴 시간이었다고 감히 말할 수 있다. 스니치를 찾는 것은 이미 포기했다. 해리가 블러져를 피하려고 죽음을 감수하는 위험천만한 움직임을 하는 탓에, 드레이코는 어쩔 수 없이 해리만 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 해리는 가끔 블러저가 어디 있는지 놓쳤고, 드레이코가 목숨줄이 짧아지는 기분으로 버럭 소리질러서 블러져를 아슬아슬하게 피하였다. 작년 지하실에서의 경험도 무서웠지만, 이건 더 무서웠다. 해리를 보는 것만으로 드레이코는 그 자리에서 불안하여 심장이 터질 것 같았다.</p><p>갑자기 해리가 우뚝 멈췄고, 드레이코는 눈을 크게 떴다. 해리의 뒤에서 블러저가 빠르게 다가오고 있었다.</p><p>“뭐하는 거야?!” 드레이코가 다급하게 외쳤다. “조심―”</p><p>이미 늦었다. 블러저는 해리의 팔꿈치를 세게 치고 지나갔고, 뼈가 우드득 부러지는 역겨운 소리와 해리의 고통에 찬 신음이 똑똑히 들렸다. 드레이코는 욕설을 내뱉으며 블러저고 자시고 해리에게 가까이 다가갔지만, 해리는 단호하게 드레이코의 옆을 스쳐 지나갔다.</p><p>모든 것이 빠르게 지나갔고, 드레이코는 무슨 일이 있었는지 제대로 파악하지 못했다. 해리는 안 다친 손으로 드레이코 바로 옆에서 팔락거리던 스니치를 잡고, 빠른 속도로 땅으로 떨어지기 시작했다. 드레이코는 서둘러 해리를 따라가 해리가 땅에 충돌하기 직전에 그를 잡아내는 데 성공했다. 조금이라도 늦었다면... 드레이코는 새하얘진 얼굴로 해리를 어설프게 안아들고 서툴게 바닥에 착지했다. 해리는 다행히 더 다친 곳은 없어 보였지만, 팔꿈치를 조심스럽게 매만지며 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내고 있었다.</p><p>“이 바보 멍청아!” 드레이코는 해리를 땅에 부드럽게 내려놓자마자 버럭 화를 냈다. “네가 스니치를 잡은 건 아주 불공평했고―”</p><p>“미친 블러저 하나가 경기 내내 날 따라다녔는데, 여기서 불공평함을 따진다고?” 해리가 작게 말했다. 그의 입꼬리가 씰룩거리고 있었다.</p><p>“게다가 넌 방금 스니치를 잡으려고 하다가 거의 죽을 뻔했어! 얼마나 위험했는지 알긴 해?! 이 개같은 <em>그리핀도르</em>야! 무슨 일이 일어날 수 있었는지 알긴 하냐고!”</p><p>“난...” 해리가 표정을 찌푸리며 입을 열었지만, 그의 눈꺼풀이 느리게 닫히더니, 이내 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 드레이코의 어깨에 기대어 있던 해리의 머리가 힘없이 옆으로 돌아갔다.</p><p>“해리!” 드레이코의 목소리는 당황에 잔뜩 젖어들었다. 해리는 반응하지 않았다. 기절한 듯했다.</p><p>해리의 팀 전체가 곧 드레이코 주위로 모여 들었고, 그들은 드레이코를 꽤 거세게 밀쳐내고 해리의 안위를 확인하였다. 드레이코는 기분이 상했지만, 일단 해리를 병동에 보내기 위해 후치 부인을 찾아야 했기에 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 후치 부인은 보이지 않았고, 대신 록허트가 이쪽으로 재빠르게 다가오고 있었다.</p><p>“걱정하지 마렴!” 그의 목소리는 쾌활하기 그지없었다. 드레이코는 왠지 모를 불길함을 느꼈다. “내가 고쳐주마!”</p><p>“안 돼요!” 드레이코가 바로 대답했지만, 아무도 그를 듣지 못한 모양이다. 오로지 해리만이 드레이코의 목소리를 듣고 눈을 느리게 떴다. 초점을 잃은 녹안이 록허트를 흐리게 담았다.</p><p>“아, 안 돼요.” 해리가 안쓰럽게 신음하였다.</p><p>“아직 제정신이 아니군.” 록허트가 큰 소리로 말했고, 드레이코는 위즐리 쌍둥이가 떨어뜨린 몰이꾼의 몽둥이를 들어다 록허트의 머리를 땡 하고 치고 싶은 욕망에 사로잡혔다.</p><p>해리, 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀, 주위로 몰려든 그리핀도르 학생과 드레이코 모두 록허트에게 반발했지만, 록허트는 아랑곳하지 않고 해리의 팔에 마법을 걸었다. 그 결과, 해리의 팔에 있는 뼈가 성공적으로 사라졌다. 드레이코는 고무처럼 쭉쭉 늘어나는 해리의 팔을 경악에 물든 눈으로 바라보며, 크레이브와 고일이 록허트보다 더 유능할 것이라고 감히 자부하였다. 크레이브와 고일은 그들이 멍청하다는 걸 알아서 마법을 시도조차 안 하는데, 이 작자는 자기 뇌가 평균에 다다르지 못한다는 사실을 아직도 깨닫지 못한 모양이다.</p><p>우여곡절 끝에 해리가 드디어 병동으로 옮겨졌고, 드레이코는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그때, 사람들을 뚫고 갑자기 등장한 위즐리가 그에게 거세게 덤벼들었다. 그의 얼굴은 그리핀도르 스카프만큼 새빨갰고, 아주 어둡고 살의를 띤 표정이 그의 얼굴을 장식하고 있었다. 헤르미온느가 다급하게 위즐리의 팔을 잡아당겼지만 소용 없었다. 위즐리의 눈빛에서 온전한 분노가 비쳤다.</p><p>“너냐?!” 위즐리가 외쳤다. “이기려고 블러저에 마법 건 거, 너냐고!”</p><p>드레이코는 잠시 자신의 귀를 의심하며 멍하니 위즐리를 올려다보다가, 위즐리가 무슨 개소리를 하는지 깨닫고 그의 어깨를 세게 밀쳤다.</p><p>“드레이코!” 헤르미온느가 간절하게 부탁했지만, 드레이코의 성질머리는 이미 폭발하고 말았다.</p><p>“너 생각을 하고는 사니?” 드레이코가 으르렁거렸다. “퀴디치 경기 하나 이기자고 내가 해리의 목숨을 위험에 빠뜨릴 것 같아? 넌 정말―”</p><p>“내가 어떻게 알겠어?!” 위즐리가 그의 말을 단호하게 끊었다. 놀랍게도 그의 얼굴은 더욱 새빨개지고 있었다. “네 아버지를 통해 돈을 주고 팀에 들어간 주제에―”</p><p>“내가 이걸 원하지 않았다고 몇 번을 말해야 알아듣겠니? 이렇게 멍청할 수가, 알고보니 너 트롤 사촌 아니냐?” 드레이코가 잇새로 내뱉으며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 헤르미온느의 얼굴이 창백해졌고, 그녀는 이제 드레이코의 팔을 꽉 잡아 그가 위즐리를 때리지 않도록 온 힘을 다했다. “내가 내 아버지와 <em>다르다고</em> 몇 번을 말해야 돼?”</p><p>“드레이코, 제발 진정해!” 헤르미온느는 울먹일 것처럼 보였다. “네가 하지 않았다는 걸 알아! 론은 그냥―”</p><p>“미쳤다고?” 드레이코가 비꼬았다. 화가 머리끝까지 나서 주둥아리를 제어할 여유가 없었다. “싹퉁바가지가 없다?”</p><p>“그만해라, 말포이!” 론이 드레이코의 멱살을 잡았고, 바로 그때 후치 부인이 그들 사이에 끼어들며 냉정하게 말했다. “말포이와 위즐리, 각자 10점 감점이다! 어서 옷을 갈아입으러 가도록! 위즐리와 그레인저는 경기장에서 나가고 말이다! 경기는 끝났단다!”</p><p>위즐리는 드레이코를 꼬아보고, 학교 방향으로 성이 난 채 성큼성큼 걸어가기 시작했다. 헤르미온느는 절망스러워 보였고, 드레이코를 바라보는 그녀의 눈빛에 안타까움과 미안함이 선연하였다. “나중에 이야기하자, 응?” 그녀는 속삭였고, 위즐리를 따라서 달려갔다.</p><p>드레이코는 숨을 가다듬고 느릿느릿 옷을 갈아입으러 갔다. 플린트와 슬리데린 선수 그에게 욕짓거리를 내뱉으며 한참을 소리 질렀지만, 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 해리를 고의적으로 다치게 한 거 아니냐는 위즐리의 비난이 그 누구의 욕설보다 그의 마음에 비수가 되어 꽂혔다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코는 그날 밤 해리를 보지 못했다. 그가 병동에 도착하자, 폼프리 부인이 해리에겐 뼈가 다시 자라날 수 있도록 휴식이 필요하다며 그리핀도르 팀 전체와 위즐리 그리고 헤르미온느를 부지런히 내쫓고 있었다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 드레이코를 보자마자 약한 미소를 지으며 걸어왔다. 그녀는 아무도 드레이코가 블러저에 마법을 걸었다고 생각하지 않으며, 위즐리도 진정한다면 그 사실을 금방 알 것이라고 위로하였다. 위즐리가 과연 그럴지는 의뭉스러웠지만, 드레이코는 이를 굳이 지적하지 않았다.</p><p>“위즐리가 뭐라고 말했는지 들었잖아.” 배신감으로 피를 흘리는 마음의 상처가 아프게 따끔거렸고, 드레이코는 모든 씁쓸함과 비통함을 담아 말하였다. “위즐리는 내가 무슨 짓을 하든 항상 나를 아버지와 묶어서 볼 거야. 나는 항상 죽음을 먹는 자의 아들이자, 선하고 그리핀도르스러운 것에 반대하는 악독한 슬리데린이겠지. 이러다가 나를 슬리데린의 후계자로 지목하는 거 아닌지 몰라.”</p><p>“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마.” 헤르미온느가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. “누군가 해리를 <em>또</em> 다치게 하려고 드는데, 우리끼리 싸우면 안 돼.”</p><p>“<em>내가</em> 누구랑 싸우려고 들었었나?” 드레이코의 목소리가 점차 커지기 시작했다. “네가 까먹었을까 봐 말하는 건데, <em>나는</em> 경기 내내 해리의 목숨을 지키려고 스니치를 잡을 생각조차 하지 않았고, 그래서 우리 팀한테 비난과 욕설만 들었어! 그런데 놀랍게도 내 친구들은 날 위로해주긴커녕 날 욕하고 미워하지. 이런데도 감히 내 탓을 한다고?”</p><p>“네 잘못 아닌 거 나도 알아!” 헤르미온느가 항복하겠다는 듯 두 손을 들어 올렸고, 다급한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “나는― 제발, 드레이코, 제발 진정해! 내가 론한테 이야기할게, 걔가 반드시 너한테 사과하도록 할 거야. 론이 말한 건 확실히 도를 넘었어. 그러니까 제발, 저녁 전까지 제발 누구랑도 싸우지 마, 알았지?”</p><p>드레이코는 그녀를 날카롭게 노려보았지만, 아무 말도 하지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. 저녁 시간이 되어도 약속받은 사과는, 역시, 받을 수 없었다. 드레이코도 위즐리가 사과할 거라고 요만큼도 믿지 않았다. 다행히 다음 날 해리가 병동에서 풀려났을 때, 그는 드레이코가 자기가 화났었다는 사실조차 깜빡 잊을 정도로 아주 흥미로운 소식을 가지고 있었다.</p><p>“크리비가 석화됐다고?” 드레이코가 텅 빈 복도에 덜커덕 멈춰서 물었다. “그리고 무슨 말이야, 그 집요정이 돌아왔다니?”</p><p>“일단 내 말 좀 끝내자.” 해리가 장난스럽게 드레이코를 쿡 찔렀다. “그리고 너무 큰 소리로 말하지 마, 누가 들을라! 맞다, 너 론이랑 헤르미온느 봤어?” 그는 그리핀도르 친구들이 당장이라도 모퉁이를 돌아서 등장할 것처럼 복도 끝을 두리번거렸다. “걔들도 이거 들어야 하는데.”</p><p>“헤르미온느와 위즐리는 아침 식사 때 보이지 않았어.” 드레이코는 위즐리의 언급에 표정을 살짝 찌푸렸다. “나만 쏙 빼고 그리핀도르들끼리 다정하게 대화할 수 있도록 기숙사 휴게실에서 기다리고 있나 보지.”</p><p>해리는 냉랭한 드레이코의 목소리에 서둘러 그의 표정을 살폈고, 무언가 불만족스러운지 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.</p><p>“나 병동에 있었던 동안 론이랑 <em>또 </em>싸웠어?” 그가 정확히 지적했다.</p><p>“네가 상관할 일 아니야.” 드레이코는 주제를 자연스럽게 바꾸며, 차분하게 말을 이었다. “얼른 집요정에 대해 말해줘. 걔가 뭐라던?”</p><p>“음.” 해리가 눈을 감고 곰곰이 생각했다. “그 집요정이 어제 블러저에 마법을 걸었대. 어, 그리고 9월 1일에 9와 3/4 승강장에 내가 들어가지 못하도록 입구도 막았고. 비밀의 방이 예전에 열린 적이 있어서, 그 집요정은 방이 열린 올해 내가 호그와트에 있지 않길 바란 것 같아.”</p><p>“<em>예전에</em>?” 드레이코가 눈을 크게 떴다. “예전에도 열린 적이 있다고?”</p><p>“응, 도비가 그렇게 말했어.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였고, 드레이코는 순식간에 얼음 조각상처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 해리는 걱정스럽게 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. “드레이코?”</p><p>“방금 뭐라고?” 드레이코가 겨우 내뱉었다. 피가 차갑게 식었고, 식은땀이 흐르기 시작했다.</p><p>“방이 예전에도 열린 적 있다고?”</p><p>“아니, 그 전에.” 드레이코는 고개를 흔들었다. 목소리가 덜덜 떨렸다. “집요정 이름이 뭐라고?”</p><p>해리는 그를 가만히 쳐다보았다. “도비. 내가 저번에 말하지 않았어?”</p><p>“아니.” 드레이코가 마른 침을 삼켰다. “편지에서 집요정 이름을 말하진 않았어.”</p><p>“아는 집요정이야?” 해리의 눈빛이 묘하게 반짝거렸고, 해리는 구미가 당긴 듯 흥미로운 미소를 지으며 드레이코에게 한 발자국 다가섰다. “노트의 집요정이니?”</p><p>드레이코는 겁 먹은 동물처럼 한 발자국 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 해리의 눈이 그를 뚫을 것처럼 아주 강렬하게 살피고 있었고, 드레이코는 차마 해리와 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다. 모든 세포가 그에게 비상 신호를 보내고 있었고, 피를 따라 공포와 혼란스러움이 흘렀다.</p><p>“아니.” 그의 입에서 거짓말이 튀어나왔다. “나는 그냥― 잘못 들었나 봐. 네가 다른 말을 하는 줄 알았어.”</p><p>“그래?” 해리의 목소리에서 의심이 느껴졌다. 당연히 의심스럽겠지, 드레이코가 신경질적으로 생각했다. 하지만 그 무엇도 이것보다 충격적이진 않을 것이다 - 아버지의 집요정이 비밀의 방이 예전에 열린 적이 있다는 사실을 알고 있다니! 그건, 아버지가 이 공격들을 주도하고 있다는 뜻이다. 드레이코의 속이 뒤집어졌고, 숨이 거칠게 나오기 시작했다. 하지만 들켜선 안 됐다, 숨겨야만 했다, 아버지를 막아야 했다! 드레이코는 결단을 내리고, 숨을 깊게 내쉬었다. 어머니가 어렸을 때 가르쳐주신 것처럼, 모든 감정을 억누르고 마음 한켠에 꾸깃꾸깃 접어 넣어 감정과 색깔과 생명의 흔적을 지우고, 대신 텅 빈 중립적인 표정을 얼굴에 띄웠다. 드레이코는 마음의 준비를 마치고, 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다.</p><p>“미안.” 드레이코가 한숨 쉬었다. “네가 ‘돌리’라고 말한 줄 알았어, 파킨슨의 집요정이거든. 잘못 들었나 봐.”</p><p>“그렇구나.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리가 드레이코를 얼마나 쉽게 믿는지 너무나도 잘 보여 괴로웠지만, 뭐, 드레이코는 거짓말을 아주 잘하긴 한다. 그의 부모님이 그에게 가르친 것이었다 – 아무것도 드러내지 않는 완벽한 자세, 차분하고 냉정한 목소리, 그의 모든 것을 꾸며내는 가면과 거짓말. “그럴 수도 있지. 요즘 공격들 때문에 모두 신경이 곤두서 있잖아.”</p><p>“맞아.” 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “그래서, 도비가 또 뭐래?” 그는 목소리가 갈라지지 않도록 최선을 다해야 했다.</p><p>“많이 말하진 않았어.” 해리가 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. “주인의 명령에 반대해서 날 도와서 그런가, 많이 말하진 못하더라고. 게다가 어떤 가족에 속하든 간에, 도비는 아주 나쁜 대우를 받는 것 같아. 불쌍한 것.”</p><p>“순혈 가족들이 집요정을 소중하게 대하는 경우는 별로 없어.” 드레이코는 태연하게 동의하였지만, 그의 마음은 이미 다른 데 있었다. 생각들이 격렬하게 휘몰아쳤고 서로를 잡아먹을 듯 꼬리에 꼬리를 물었다. <em>어떡하지</em><em>, </em><em>어떡해</em><em>?</em></p><p>“어쨌든, 슬슬 론이랑 헤르미온느를 찾으러 가야겠다.” 해리는 다행스럽게도 대화를 끝낼 기미였다. “올 거지?”</p><p>“말했잖아, 걔네들 기숙사 휴게실에 있을 거라니까.” 드레이코는 관심을 끌지 않고 자리를 비울 기회를 포착하고, 이를 꽉 잡았다. “올라가서 확인해보지 그래? 나중에 도서관에서 보자.”</p><p>“알았어.” 해리가 그리핀도르 탑으로 향하는 복도로 몸을 틀고 다정하게 웃었다. “나중에 봐!”</p><p>드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였고, 해리가 시야에서 사라질 때까지 그의 뒤통수를 간절하게 쳐다보았다. 해리가 완전히 모습을 감춘 후에야 드레이코는 조심스럽게 가꾼 가면을 와장창 깨뜨렸다. 숨이 가파르게 나왔고, 산소를 제대로 들이쉬지 못했으며, 머리가 빙빙 돌았다. 그의 몸이 부들부들 떨렸고, 드레이코는 떨림이 잦아들길 바라며 자기 팔로 몸통을 끌어 안았다. 공황 발작이었다.</p><p>아버지였다. 어떻게 한 건진 모르겠지만, 아버지가 비밀의 방을 열었다. 드레이코가 머글 태생과 동족의 배신자와의 친구 관계를 끊지 않았기 때문에, 아버지가 직접 그들을 제거하고 학교를 정화하려고 비밀의 방을 연 것이다</p><p>얼마나 오래 그렇게 서 있었는지, 드레이코는 가늠할 수 없었다. 손끝 발끝이 저렸고, 산소가 부족하여 시야가 흐릿하였으며, 뇌가 제대로 작동하지 않았다. 영겁의 시간이 흐르고, 누군가 그에게 말을 걸었다.</p><p>“말포이? 여기서 뭐하는 거지?”</p><p>드레이코는 느리게 고개를 들었다. 스네이프였다. 기숙사 사감은 그를 날카롭게 살폈고, 드레이코는 재빠르게 머리를 비우고 마음의 벽을 단단히 세웠다. 스네이프가 레질리멘스인지 확실하진 않았지만, 지금 이 혼란스러운 감정을 숨겨서 나쁠 건 없었다.</p><p>“아무 일도 아닙니다.” 드레이코는 최대한 차분하게 대답했다. “도서관에 가는 길이었어요.”</p><p>스네이프의 어두운 눈은 그의 말을 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 그를 샅샅이 살폈다. 드레이코는 어두운 눈과 마주하지 않으려고, 대신 스네이프의 이마에 초점을 맞췄다.</p><p>“그래.” 긴장된 침묵이 흐르고, 이내 스네이프가 느리게 말했다. “말포이, 혹시 말하고 싶은 게 있거나, 도움이... 어쨌든, 필요하면 날 찾아오거라.”</p><p>드레이코가 뭐라고 말하기도 전에 스네이프는 벌써 지하로 향하는 계단을 따라 내려가고 있었다. 드레이코는 스네이프의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 끔찍한 생각이 들어 다시 숨을 힘겹게 내뱉기 시작했다. 알아차렸나? 아버지가 비밀의 방을 열었다는 사실을 알까? 덤블도어에게 말하면 어떡하지? 그의 아버지가 비밀의 방을 열었다는 걸 모두가 알면, 사람들이 드레이코에게 뭐라고 할까? 드레이코가 모든 것을 알았지만 아법지를 막기 위해 아무것도 안했다고, 아버지와 한통속이라고, 욕하면 어떡하지?</p><p>드레이코는 이성적으로 생각하려고 노력하며 눈물겨운 숨을 내뱉었다. 가만히 있을 수 없었다, 정보를 수집해야 했다. 만약 그의 아버지가 방을 어떻게 열었는지를 알 수 있다면, 아무도 눈치채지 못하게 방을 다시 닫을 수도 있을 것이다.</p><p>“도비.” 그가 속삭였고, 그의 발은 바쁘게 움직이기 시작했다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코는 몇 년 동안 수업에 쓰이지 않았던 2층의 낡은 교실에 들어갔다. 아무도 여기에 오지 않을 것이 확실했다. 드레이코는 목을 큼큼 가다듬고, 큰 목소리로 외쳤다. “도비! 이리 와.”</p><p>꽤 시간이 걸렸지만, 큰 소리와 함께 도비가 드레이코 앞에 뿅 나타났다. 도비의 큰 눈망울은 공포로 가득 차 있었다.</p><p>“드레이코 도련님이 도비를 부르셨나요?” 그의 목소리는 높고 가늘었다.</p><p>“아버지와 비밀의 방에 대해 뭘 알고 있지?” 그의 목소리는 권위적이었고 차가웠으며, 한치의 실수도 용납하지 않을 것처럼 매정하게 들렸다. 문득 드레이코는 아버지가 이런 말투를 쓴다는 사실을 깨닫고, 조금 더 부드러운 어투를 쓰기로 마음 먹었다.</p><p>도비의 눈이 우스꽝스럽게 커졌다.</p><p>“도비는 아무것도 몰라요, 드레이코 도련님!” 도비가 열렬하게 고개를 흔들었다. “도비는―”</p><p>“거짓말하지 마!” 드레이코가 외쳤다. “네가 이번 여름에 해리의 친척 집에 갔다는 사실을 알아. 네가 해리와 위즐리를 막으려고 킹스크로스 9와 3/4 승강장 입구를 막았다는 사실도 알아. 네가 해리를 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리려고 블러저에 마법을 걸었다는 사실도 알고, 해리와 대화하려고 어젯밤 병동에 갔다는 사실도 알아! 너는 뭔가 알고 있어, 그렇지? 명령한다, 알고 있는 내용을 당장 말해!”</p><p>도비의 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁 차올랐다. 도비는 고개를 푹 숙이고, 옷 대신 입고 있는 더러운 걸레짝을 매만지며 훌쩍이기 시작했다.</p><p>“도비는 말할 수 없어요, 드레이코 도련님.” 도비가 속삭였다. “루시우스 주인님은 도비에게―”</p><p>“나도 네 주인이야.” 드레이코가 그의 말을 끊었다. “그리고 넌 아버지가 무슨 짓을 꾸미고 있는지 나에게 말해줄 거야. 난 아버지를 막아야 해, 도비.”</p><p>도비는 그 말에 살짝 놀라 보였다. 눈물로 가득 찬 눈이 드레이코의 얼굴을 꼼꼼이 살폈다.</p><p>“드레이코 도련님은 도비를 돕는 건가요?” 도비가 속삭였다. “드레이코 주인님은... 해리 포터를 안전하게 지키는 걸 도우려는 건가요?”</p><p>“해리는 내 친구야!” 드레이코의 절박한 목소리가 조용한 교실에 울려퍼졌다. “당연히 해리를 지키고 싶어. 웬만하면 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리지 않거나, 싫어하는 집에 가둬두지 않는 방식으로. 하지만 단순히 친구를 지키고 싶은 것뿐만은 아니야.” 그가 덧붙였다. “내 친구가 싫다는 이유 하나만으로 아버지가 사람들을 다치게 하는 건 절대 용납할 수 없어. 아버지가 누군가를 다치게 하거나 <em>죽이는</em> 걸 절대 보고만 있진 않을 거야!”</p><p>도비는 눈을 끔뻑이더니, 괴성을 지르며 드레이코의 발치에 엎드렸다.</p><p>“드레이코 도련님!” 그가 꺽꺽 울었다. “해리 포터의 친구가 되어서 드레이코 도련님도 그만큼 고귀해진 것을 도비가 알았다면―”</p><p>“오, 그만 둬.” 드레이코가 절박하게 말했다. “그만 울고 아버지가 무슨 짓을 꾸미는지 말해줘, 제발. 벌써 고양이랑 꼬마애가 석화됐다고! 만약 누군가 말포이 가문이 이 공격을 주도하고 있다는 것을 안다면-” 드레이코의 몸이 덜덜 떨렸고, 말을 잇기 위해 드레이코는 깊은 숨을 들이쉬어야 했다. “제발 말해줘, 도비.” 그가 애원했다. “아버지는 어떻게 사람들을 공격하고 있는 거지?”</p><p>“일기장이에요, 드레이코 도련님!” 도비는 여전히 땅에 엎드린 채, 얼굴에서 눈물을 벅벅 닦아내며 말했다.</p><p>“일기장?” 황당한 답변이었다.</p><p>“이름을 말해선 안 되는 자가 루시우스 주인님께 남긴 일기장이요.” 도비가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그건- 그건 어두운 마법이에요, 드레이코 도련님. 아주 어두운 마법이요. 루시우스 주인님은 그걸 가장 어린 위즐리 꼬마에게 주었어요도</p><p>“가장 어린― 지니?” 드레이코는 숨을 헉 들이쉬었다. “하지만 어떻게- 오 멀린, 다이애건 앨리에서!”</p><p>“네.” 도비가 고개를 끄덕였다. “주인님은 일기장을 그녀의 냄비에 넣었어요. 아무도 눈치채지 못했지요.”</p><p>“그걸 생각없이 사용할 정도로 멍청하다고?” 드레이코가 입술을 깨물었다. “아무리 위즐리의 동생이어도, 오 살라자르...”</p><p>“그녀는 몰라요, 드레이코 도련님.” 도비가 절망스럽게 중얼거렸다. “그녀는 그냥 일기장이라고 생각해요. 그녀에게 대답해주는 일기장이요.”</p><p>“전혀 섬뜩하지 않아, 그치?” 드레이코는 비꼬았고, 흘러내린 앞머리를 거칠게 뒤로 넘겼다. “일기장을 다시 얻어야 해.”</p><p>도비가 희망찬 눈빛으로 드레이코를 올려다보았다. “도비가 할 수 있어요, 드레이코 도련님!” 그가 제안했고, 벌떡 일어서서 꼼지락거렸다. “도비는 그녀가 그걸 어디다 두는지 알아요. 도비가 가져올 수 있어요.”</p><p>“가져와.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “지금 당장. 여기서 기다릴게.”</p><p>지끈 소리와 함께 집요정이 순식간에 사라졌다. 드레이코는 기나긴 몇 분 동안 불안감에 쉴새없이 교실 안을 걸어다녔다. 다행히, 얼마 지나지 않아 집요정이 가죽 표지의 검정색 책을 들고 나타났다.</p><p>“여기 있어요, 드레이코 도련님.” 도비가 공포에 질린 목소리로 속삭였다. “이거에요.”</p><p>드레이코는 잠깐 머뭇거렸고, 마음을 다잡고 일기장에 손을 뻗었다. 일기장에 손가락이 닿자마자 강력한 마법이 그의 몸을 감쌌고, 드레이코가 겨우 진정한 후에야 몸의 떨림이 잦아들었다.</p><p>“좋아.” 드레이코는 일기장의 가죽 표지를 손가락으로 가볍게 쓸었다. “좋아.” 그는 도비를 쳐다보았다. “이제 어떡하지?” 하지만 도비는 이 이상은 모르겠다는 듯 텅 빈 표정이었다. 드레이코는 한숨을 쉬었다. “알았어.” 그는 입꼬리를 아주 살짝 올려 약하게 미소지었다. “내가 어떻게든 할게. 이제 가, 도비. 아버지가 네가 사라진 걸 알아차리기 전에.”</p><p>“고맙습니다, 드레이코 도련님!” 도비의 눈에서 닭똥같은 눈물이 주르륵 흘렀고, 큰 소리와 함께 그는 사라졌다. 드레이코는 쓸쓸히 홀로 일기장과 함께 교실에 남겨졌다. 책에서 스며 나오는 어두운 마법이 그를 갉아 먹기 시작했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 톰 리들, 슬리데린의 후계자</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12월은 진눈깨비가 사르르 내리는 것처럼 빠르게 지나갔다. 드레이코는 작년에 노트가 그의 물건을 훔치지 못하도록 해그리드가 선물해준 이빨 달린 상자에 사악한 일기장을 숨겼다. 일기장을 단 한 순간 바라보는 것조차 무서웠다. 옷이나 책을 꺼내려고 상자를 열 때마다 어두운 마법이 추잡스러운 손아귀를 뻗었고, 드레이코의 몸은 저절로 부르르 떨렸다. 언젠간 저 일기장을 어떻게든 처리해야 한다는 사실을 알았지만(그가 일기장을 소유했다는 것이 밝혀지면, 그가 용의자로 몰릴 게 분명했기에), 정확히 무엇을 어떻게 해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 교수에게 모든 것을 털어놓고 일기장을 당당히 건네주면 드레이코는 당연히 의심받을 것이고, 그것만큼은 피하고 싶었다. 해리와 헤르미온느는 그를 굳건히 신뢰하였지만, 그들이 일기장에 대해 알게 되어도 그를 신뢰할지, 드레이코는 확신할 수 없었다. 어머니를 제외하고 그를 믿어주는 유일한 사람들이었다, 그들과의 친분을 해치고 싶진 않았다.</p><p>어쩔 수 없었다, 드레이코는 비밀의 방을 닫을 방법을 스스로 찾아야 했다. 하지만 앞서 말했다시피 어떻게 해야 할지 전혀 감이 없었고, 일기장을 조사해보기엔 드레이코가 지나친 겁쟁이였다. 일기장을 너무 오래 가지고 있어서 어떤 악랄한 저주를 받으면 어떡하는가? 무작정 일기장을 열어본다고 해서 좋을 것 하나 없었다. 작전이 필요했다. 좋은 작전을 짤 때까지 일기장이 그에게 미칠 수 있는 악영향을 최대한 무시할 수밖에 없었다.</p><p>한 가지는 확실했다. 그는 이번 크리스마스에 대저택에 갈 의향이 전혀 없었다. 스네이프가 크리스마스 때 호그와트에 남을 사람들의 서명을 요구하는 공지를 올리자마자, 드레이코는 서명하였다. 추가적인 공부를 하고 싶다는 허접한 변명을 어머니는 명백히 믿지 않았지만, 그녀는 넓은 아량으로 그의 거짓말을 넘어가 주셨다. 해리와 헤르미온느 그리고 위즐리도 호그와트에 남았다. 크리비의 공격 이후로 2층의 귀신 들린 여자 화장실에서 비밀스럽게 제조하는 폴리주스 마법약 때문이었다. 드레이코는 세 명이 마법약을 알아서 제조하도록 내버려 두고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었다. 분명 무슨 일이 생길 게 분명했고, 대참사만큼은 어떻게든 막아야 했다. 물론 드레이코가 여자 화장실에 자발적으로 들어가고 싶었던 것은 아니다. 모우닝 머틀은 드레이코가 만난 유령 중 가장 암울한 유령이었고, 그녀의 울음소리는 듣는 사람도 우울하게 만들었다. 하지만 그들이 학교 규칙을 어기고 이상한 마법약을 제조하고 있다고 머틀이 떠벌릴 것 같지는 않았기에, 그는 최대한 견뎌냈다.</p><p>“네가 유능하다는 건 알아, 헤르미온느.” 드레이코가 느릿느릿 말했다. 그리핀도르 친구들은 그의 개입을 썩 반기지 않았고, 드레이코는 궁지에 몰렸을 때 항상 그랬던 것처럼 비꼬는 방식으로 대응할 수밖에 없었다. “하지만 여기 이 두 멍청이들은 믿을 수가 없어서 말이야. 혹시 모르니까, 네 곁에 합리적인 사람을 한 명쯤은 두는 게 좋지 않을까?”</p><p>위즐리의 얼굴이 새빨개졌지만, 해리는 드레이코의 고까운 태도에 체념한 듯 위즐리의 말을 끊고 담담하게 물었다. “이 모든 계획이, 뭐라고 했더라, ‘멍청하고 쓸모없는 위험’이라고 하지 않았었나?”</p><p>“맞아, 이건 멍청하고 쓸모없는 위험이야.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “노트는 아마 이번 사건이랑 아무 관련 없을 거야.” <em>내 아버지가 범인이거든</em>, 머릿속에서 작은 목소리가 유쾌하게 상기시켰고, 드레이코는 혀를 씹으면서 메마른 표정을 유지하는 데 최선을 다했다. “하지만 너희들이랑 싸우는데 내가 이길 수 있을 리가 없잖아? 그래서 그냥 너희들이 퇴학당하지 않게 뒤처리나 하려고.”</p><p>친구들이 마법약에 정신이 팔려서 새삼 다행이었다. 아무도 그를 의심스럽게 여기지 않았고, 그에 대해 그다지 걱정도 안 하는 듯했다. 그래서 드레이코는 일기장을 손에 넣은 후 어느 정도 마음을 놓고, 며칠 동안 위즐리 소녀를 자세히 관찰하였다. 그녀는 크리비가 공격받은 것이나 일기장을 잃어버린 것에 혼란스러워 보였지만, 그녀의 지나치게 많은 오빠들에게 아무것도 털어놓지 않은 것처럼 보였다. 정말, 정말 다행이었다. 그녀가 조용히 입을 다물고만 있어 준다면, 아무도 일기장에 대해 모를 것이다. 그녀가 일기장과 비밀의 방 사이의 연관성을 파악했는지도 의심스러웠다. 만약 일기장을 통해 자신이 사람들을 공격하고 있었다는 사실을 깨닫는다면, 그녀가 저렇게 침착할 리가 없었다. 애초에 일기장에서 대놓고 뿜어져 나오는 어두운 마법을 느끼지 못했다니, 그녀는 비정상적으로 순진무구한 게 틀림없었다.</p><p>학기 마지막 주, 록허트가 결투 클럽을 열 것을 제안하여 그리핀도르 친구들의 관심을 드레이코로부터 더 효과적으로 돌릴 수 있었다. 솔직히 록허트가 결투 클럽을 주도하는 것을 알았다면(공지에는 선생이 누구인지 명시되어 있지 않았다), 드레이코는 가지 않았을 것이다. 록허트에게 그의 시간을 낭비할 바엔 시간을 더 효율적으로 사용하는 방법들이 무궁무진했으며, 그 미치광이가 제대로 무언가 가르친다는 생각은 너무나도 생경하기 짝이 없었다. 어찌 되었든, 그는 록허트와 스네이프가 무대에 올라(지옥의 경기였다, 록허트는 살아 돌아오지 못할 것이다) 학생들에게 주목하라고 외치는 것을 바라보게 되었다.</p><p>시작은 생각보다 재미있었다. 록허트와 스네이프는 표준 결투 자세-드레이코는 다섯 살 때 크레이브와 고일에게 기본 에티켓을 가르쳐주려고 아버지께 이 자세를 보여달라고 부탁한 적이 있었다-를 보여주었다. 스네이프는 록허트를 스큅 취급하며 아주 쉽게 그를 무장 해제시켰고, 드레이코는 록허트가 어버버거리는 모습을 보며 짜릿한 감정을 만끽했다.</p><p>그 후, 학생들은 둘씩 짝지어져 서로 무장 해제 마법을 연습하게 되었다. 운 나쁘게도 스네이프가 드레이코와 친구들에게 록허트보다 먼저 도착하였다. 사디스트 같은 악독한 표정으로, 그는 해리를 노트와, 위즐리를 피니건과, 헤르미온느를 밀리센트 벌스트로드와, 그리고 드레이코를 자비니와 짝지었다. 자비니는 슬리데린 2학년들 중 그나마 드레이코를 덜 괴롭히는 조용한 아이여서, 드레이코는 마음속으로 자비니와 짝이 된 것을 기뻐했다. 그에 반해, 해리와 노트의 조합은 벌써부터 불안하였다.</p><p>그의 우려는 현실이 되었다. 노트와 해리는 무장 해제 주문은 개뿔 그들이 아는 모든 저주를 서로에게 던지기 시작했고, 드레이코는 그들이 잘 배우지 않아 저주를 제대로 쓰지 못한다는 사실에 매우 안도하였다. 다른 조들도 난리가 났다. 위즐리의 반쯤 부러진 지팡이는 거의 폭발하여 피니건을 공중으로 붕 띄워버렸고, 그의 지팡이는 녹색 연기를 희뿌옇게 내뿜으며 움찔거렸다. 헤르미온느와 벌스트로드는 지팡이는 버려둔 채 몸싸움을 벌이고 있었고(드레이코는 벌스트로드의 성격을 알았기 때문에 그녀가 마법보다 폭력을 선호한다는 사실을 알았지만, 그 이성적인 헤르미온느가 몸으로 맞대응할 줄은 상상도 하지 못했다), 거의 모든 조의 학생들이 중상을 입은 것처럼 보였다. 자비니는 드레이코가 성공적으로 무장 해제하여 바닥에 힘없이 떨어진 그의 지팡이를 차분히 집어 들고, 지루하다는 표정으로 방을 둘러 보았다.</p><p>무능하기 짝이 없는 멍청이 록허트는 사태를 대강 진정시키고, 대신 주문을 막는 방법을 가르쳐주겠다고 선언하였다. 스네이프는 입꼬리를 살짝 올리고, 노트와 해리를 콕 찝어 시험을 보이게 하였다. 학생들은 세기의 라이벌 간 결투에 흥분하여 무대 주위로 몰려들었다. 록허트는 해리에게 낮은 목소리로 누가 봐도 쓸모없는 조언을 주고 있는 것 같았고, 무대 끝쪽에서 스네이프와 노트는 표독스러운 표정으로 무언가 소곤소곤 논의하고 있었다. 드레이코의 심장이 불규칙적으로 뛰기 시작했고, 익숙한 불안감이 그를 감싸기 시작했다.</p><p>“해리가 노트를 반쯤 죽여버리면 좋겠다.” 위즐리가 헤르미온느에게 조용히 속삭였다.</p><p>“론!” 헤르미온느가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “우리는 방어하는 방법을 배우는 거지―”</p><p>“나도 알아!” 위즐리가 툴툴거렸다. “그냥, 우리 폴리주스 계획이 훨씬 쉬워질 거 아니야.”</p><p>“학교 전체가 보는 앞에서 누군가를 죽이는 건 전혀 문제가 되지 않을 테니까?” 드레이코가 느리게 비꼬았다. “너의 지성은 좋은 엘프 와인처럼 시간이 흐를수록 성숙해지는구나, 위즐리.”</p><p>위즐리는 그에게 증오스러운 시선을 보냈지만, 말싸움이 일어나기 전에 록허트가 해리와 노트의 결투를 시작하였다. 그들은 입술을 꾹 다물고, 무대에 집중하였다.</p><p>“셋... 둘... 하나... 시작!”</p><p>“<em>세르펜소르티아!</em>” 노트가 외치자 그의 지팡이 끝에서 폭발이 일어났다. 기다란 까만 뱀 한 마리가 튀어나왔고, 해리는 깜짝 놀란 듯 멍하니 뱀을 바라만 보았다.</p><p>학생들도 놀라서 뒷걸음질을 쳤고, 드레이코는 어이가 없어서 눈을 굴렸다. 겨우 뱀이라니? 오래된 기숙사 상징이 해리에게 쉭쉭거려서 뭐 어쩌라고? 스네이프가 이것보단 똑똑할 줄 알았는데, 헛된 기대였나 보다.</p><p>하지만 역시 록허트가 문제였다. 그는 스네이프가 뱀을 없애는 것을 가로막고, 자기가 뱀을 처리하겠다며 지팡이를 당당하게 들었다. 당연히도 그는 실패했고, 공중으로 날라갔다가 철퍼덕 떨어진 뱀은 화가 나서 미친 듯이 미끄러져 가까이 있던 불쌍한 후플푸프 소년에게 공격 자세를 취하였다. 그때, 해리의 입에서 쉭쉭거리는 소리가 났다.</p><p>드레이코는 아무 말도 못 하고 온몸이 굳은 채로 그 장면을 바라보았다. 해리는 자기가 마치 뱀인 것처럼 뱀의 언어를 능통하게 하고 있었고, 그건 무척 사악하게 들렸다. 사람들은 헉 소리와 함께 재빠르게 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 헤르미온느는 한 손으로 떡 벌어진 그녀의 입을 가리고, 드레이코의 팔을 세게 잡았다.</p><p>“파셀텅이야!” 그녀가 내쉬었다. 뱀은 갑자기 멈춰서 해리를 흥미롭게 쳐다보았고, 해리와 눈싸움을 벌이더니, 다소 머뭇거리는 느낌으로 공격 자세를 천천히 풀었다. 해리는 5초 동안 매우 안도한 표정이었지만, 그의 다정한 미소는 그가 후플푸프 소년과 눈을 마주치며 금방 사라졌다.</p><p>“너 지금 무슨 장난 치고 있는 거니?” 소년이 고함을 쳤고 해리가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 홱 돌아서서 화를 내며 연회장 밖으로 나가버렸다. 해리는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 소년의 뒷모습만 멀뚱멀뚱 쳐다보았다.</p><p>드레이코가 몸에 감각을 느끼기 전에, 위즐리는 벌써 무대로 올라가 해리를 끌고 연회장 밖으로 나가고 있었다. 헤르미온느는 드레이코의 팔을 확고히 잡아당기며, 그들을 서둘러 따라갔다.</p><p>그들은 2층 화장실로 후딱 달려갔다. 그들의 마법약이 보글보글 끓고 있었다. 문이 끝까지 닫힌 후에야 위즐리가 해리에게 궁금증을 연사하기 시작했다.</p><p>“뱀의 말을 하다니. 왜 우리에게 말하지 않은 거야?”</p><p>“내가 뭐라고?” 해리의 표정은 곤혹스러웠다.</p><p>“뱀의 말을 한다고! <em>파셀텅</em>!” 위즐리의 목소리가 다급했다. “뱀에게 말할 수 있다는 뜻이야!”</p><p>“나도 알아.” 해리는 여전히 곤혹스러워 보였지만, 그가 예전에 동물원에 가서 뱀을 풀어 사촌을 공격하게 한 이야기를 들려주었다. 드레이코는 해리의 이야기에 집중하지 못하고, 그저 소년의 엉망진창 머리와 싱그러운 녹안을 바라보았다. 무언가 심각하게 잘못되었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 해리에게 그의 재능이 평범하지 않으며 파셀텅이 무엇을 뜻하는지 열심히 설명하였지만, 드레이코에게는 그 어떠한 것도 들리지 않았다. 드레이코의 머리에서 경보음이 울리고 있었고, 경악으로 머리가 백지처럼 새하얗게 변하고 있었다.</p><p>이래선 안 됐다. 모두 해리를 의심할 것이다, 실제 범인은 그의 아버지인데 말이다! 이래선 안 됐다. 해리가 너무 곤란한 상황에 빠지기 전에 이 사태를 막아야만 했다, <em>그만이</em> 이 상황을 막을 수 있었다! 하지만 자신에게 비난의 화살을 돌리지 않으면서, 어떻게 해리가 슬리데린의 후계자가 아니라는 사실(애초에 슬리데린 학생들이 해리가 후계자라는 사실을 믿을 리가 없었다)을 증명할 수 있겠는가?</p><p>“하지만 난 아냐.” 해리의 목소리에서 막연한 두려움이 느껴졌다.</p><p>“그건 입증하기가 어려워.” 헤르미온느가 말했다. “그는 1000년 전쯤에 살았던 사람이니까 말야. 우리가 알고 있는 건, 그저 네가 그의 후손일지도 모른다는 것뿐이야.”</p><p>“아니, 그럴 리가 없어.” 드레이코가 천천히 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리가 쩌적 갈라졌다. “헤르미온느, 넌 순혈주의자들을 과소평가하고 있어. 우리는 몇 천 년 동안 우리의 조상이 누구였는지 문헌들을 전부 정리했어. 가장 귀중한 슬리데린 혈통의 마지막 대가 어디서 끝났는지 쉽게 확인할 수 있지. 내가 알고 있는 한, 포터 가족과 슬리데린은 아무런 관련이 없어. 만약 있다면 누군가 벌써 알아냈을 거고, 슬리데린 학생들은 해리가 밟고 다니는 땅을 숭배하고 다녔을걸.”</p><p>“순혈들은 그걸 믿을진 몰라도,” 헤르미온느가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “학생 대다수는 순혈이 아니야, 드레이코. 증거가 있든 없든, 평범한 학생들은 슬리데린의 후계자가 우리 중에 있을 거라고 생각할 수밖에 없어! 게다가 해리가 파셀텅인 게 밝혀졌으니...”</p><p>“해리는 그리핀도르야!” 드레이코가 주장했다. “정상인이라면 절대로-”</p><p>“사람들은 공포에 질렸어, 드레이코!” 헤르미온느가 지적했다. “그들은 지금 정상적으로 사고하고 있지 않아.”</p><p>드레이코의 호흡이 불안정하게 비뚤어졌다. 그녀가 옳았다. 그는 해리를 힐끔 바라보았다. 해리의 얼굴엔 순수한 공포가 서려 있었고, 드레이코는 그 순간 결심하였다. 그는 비밀의 방에 들어가는 입구를 찾기 위해 일기장을 사용할 것이었다. 입구를 찾는다면 그것을 다시 막을 수 있을 것이며, 그게 안 된다면 덤블도어에게 그 사실을 알리고 그가 용의자로 지목되지 않길 간절히 바랄 수밖에 없었다. 위험한 작전이었다, 드레이코는 자기 힘만으로 일기장을 파헤치는 것이 미친 짓이라고 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 선택의 여지가 없었다.</p><p>해리를 살리기 위해서라면, 그는 무엇이든 할 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코는 그날 밤 기숙사에 올라가자마자 개인 창고를 열었다. 다행히 그의 기숙사 동료들은 휴게실에서 결투 클럽에서 있었던 일에 대해 바삐 논의하느라 아무도 기숙사에 올라와 있지 않았다. 그들은 분명 해리를 주제로 열정적으로 이야기하고 있었겠지만, 드레이코는 일기장에 집중하여 그들이 뭐라고 하는지도 듣지 못했다. 그는 침대 옆 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고, 상자 바닥에 곱게 놓여 있는 가죽 표지의 일기장을 바라보았다. 어두운 마법의 보이지 않는 넝쿨들이 그를 꽁꽁 두르는 것 같았고, 그는 상자를 홱 닫아버리고 다시는 열지 않고 싶은 욕망에 사로잡혔다.</p><p>대신, 그는 밝고 아름다운 녹색 눈동자를 생각하며, 일기장을 향해 손을 뻗었다.</p><p>일기장을 너무 꽉 쥐어서 표지에 손톱자국이 났지만, 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않고 침대에 올라갔다. 방해받지 않기 위해 커튼을 두르고, 일기장을 매트리스에 올린 후, 그는 깊게 숨을 내쉬며 일기장을 펼쳤다.</p><p>텅 비어 있었다. 페이지들은 낡아서 노랗게 변하고 있었고, 첫 번째 장에 쓰인 <em>T. M. Riddle</em>이라는 이름 빼곤 아무것도 쓰여 있지 않았다. 드레이코는 어둠의 마왕의 실제 이름에 대해 그다지 생각해본 적이 없었다. 들어봤을 법한, 잘 알려진 순혈 가문의 이름일 거라고 막연히 생각했었다. 하지만 리들이라니, 너무 평범하였다. <em>머글식</em> 이름이었다.</p><p>드레이코는 일기장을 바라보았다. 텅 빈 페이지가 그를 마주 보았다.</p><p>“이제 어떡하지?” 그가 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다.</p><p><em>글쎄</em>, 그의 머릿속에서 아버지의 목소리와 왠지 모르게 비슷한 목소리가 날카롭게 말했다. <em>사람들은 보통 일기장에 글을 쓴단다</em><em>, </em><em>멍청아</em>.</p><p>드레이코는 입술을 깨물고, 가방에서 깃펜과 잉크를 집어왔다. 깃펜 끝을 잉크에 살짝 담그고, 잠깐 머뭇거리다, 그는 두 번째 장에 글을 쓰기 시작했다. ‘9월 2일’이라고 칸에 작게 쓰여 있었다.</p><p>‘비밀의 방은 어디 있지?’ 드레이코는 헛된 짓을 하는 기분으로 적었다. 하지만 그가 깃펜을 페이지에서 떼자마자, 잉크가 페이지에 젖어 들더니, 그의 눈앞에서 깨끗하게 사라졌다. 더 놀랍게도, 그가 쓰지도 않은 말들이 그의 잉크 색깔로 다시 스며 나왔다.</p><p><em>안녕</em> <em>. </em> <em>넌 누구니</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 입술을 오므렸다. 깔끔한 필체가 하늘하늘 녹아 사라졌고, 드레이코는 대답하기 위해 깃펜을 들었다.</p><p>‘그건 중요하지 않아. 난 비밀의 방이 어디 있냐고 질문했어, 대답해.’ 잉크가 사라지고 다시 스며 나왔다.</p><p><em>아니</em> <em>, </em> <em>중요해</em> <em>. </em> <em>넌 누가 봐도 지니 위즐리가 아니잖니</em> <em>. </em> <em>나는 아주 궁금증이 많은 성격이라서 말야</em> <em>. </em> <em>하지만 뭐</em> <em>, </em> <em>네가 말해주지 않는다면</em> <em>, </em> <em>어쩔 수 없지</em> <em>. </em> <em>내 일기장을 어떻게 갖게 되었니</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코 속에 답답함이 차곡차곡 쌓이기 시작했다. 입구를 아는 게 쉽지 않을 줄 예상은 했었지만, 이 정도일 줄이야.</p><p>‘네가 지니에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아.’ 그가 분노에 차 휘갈겨 썼다. ‘너는 수위의 고양이와 그리핀도르 1학년생을 공격하려고 지니가 비밀의 방을 열도록 했어. 참고로 난 네 체스 말이 되어줄 생각이 전혀 없으니까, 시도조차 하지 마.’</p><p><em>아하</em> <em>, </em> <em>넌 머글 태생의 수호자인가 보구나</em> <em>? </em> <em>날 막는 게 너의 목표니</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 조롱하는 듯한 필체를 노려 보았고, 맹렬하게 적었다. ‘내가 못할 줄 알고!’ 깃펜이 페이지에 세게 박혔지만, 종이는 절대 찢어지지 않았다.</p><p>이번엔 일기장에 새로운 말이 떠오르는 데 꽤 시간이 걸렸다. 글자가 생기자, 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 깃펜을 일기장 위에 떨어뜨렸다.</p><p><em>꽤 용감하구나</em><em>, </em><em>드레이코 루시우스 말포이</em><em>. </em><em>네 아버지보다 훨씬 더</em><em>.</em> 드레이코가 떨어뜨린 깃펜에서 방울방울 새어 나오는 잉크가 페이지에 스며들었고, 일기장은 잉크를 탐욕스럽게 전부 빨아먹어 새로운 단어로 내뱉었다. <em>내가 어떻게 네 이름을 알았는지 궁금해</em><em>? </em><em>이건 평범한 일기장이 아니야</em><em>. </em><em>너 같이 순수하고 약한 </em><em>12</em><em>살 꼬마는 전혀 이해하지 못할 많은 일들을 할 수 있단다</em><em>.</em></p><p>드레이코의 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. 숨이 가파르게 나오기 시작하였다. 그는 본능적으로 감정을 억누르고, 다른 사람이 그의 마음을 침범하지 못하게 벽을 세웠다.</p><p><em>무섭니</em> <em>? </em> <em>괜찮아</em> <em>, </em> <em>무서울 만해</em> <em>.</em></p><p>드레이코는 꺼억대며 숨을 쉬려고 애썼고, 겨우 깃펜을 잡아 들었다.</p><p>‘교수님들께 이 일기장을 드릴 거야,’ 그가 적었다.</p><p><em>넌 그러지 않을 거야</em><em>, </em><em>우리 둘 다 이 사실을 충분히 잘 알지</em>, 답변이 돌아왔다.</p><p>‘우리가?’ 드레이코가 물었다. 그의 심장이 터질 듯이 뜀박질하였고, 귀가 징 울렸다.</p><p><em>그래</em> <em>. </em> <em>교수님들께 드릴 거면 나한테 말도 걸지 않고 바로 드렸겠지</em> <em>. </em> <em>하지만 넌 네가 학생들을 공격했다고 비난받을까 두려워하고 있어</em> <em>. </em> <em>있잖아</em> <em>, </em> <em>지니가 너에 대해 말해줬단다</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 두 손을 꽉 마주 잡았다. 손가락에 피가 통하지 않아 손바닥이 시체처럼 창백해졌다. 잠시 숨을 가다듬은 후, 그는 느릿느릿 적었다. ‘오? 그녀가 뭐라던?’</p><p>이번에 나타난 글은 더 길었다. 그의 글씨나 어둠의 마왕의 글씨가 아닌 다른 글씨체로 적힌 한 문단이었다. 지니의 글씨체였다.</p><p><em>해리와 헤르미온느는 드레이코 말포이를 믿지만</em> <em>, </em> <em>론은 그를 믿지 않는다고 했어</em> <em>. </em> <em>아빠는 말포이의 아버지에 대해 자주 욕하셔</em> <em>. </em> <em>저번에는 다이애건 앨리에서 그를 만났어</em> <em>, </em> <em>오만하고 사악해 보였어</em> <em>. </em> <em>드레이코도 오만해 보이긴 하지만</em> <em>, </em> <em>그의 아버지를 별로 좋아하는 것 같진 않아</em> <em>. </em> <em>어떻게 생각해야 할지 모르겠어</em> <em>. </em> <em>그냥</em> <em>, </em> <em>해리가 뭘 하고 있는지 제대로 알고 있으면 좋겠어</em> <em>. </em> <em>죽음을 먹는 자로 가득한 가족을 둔 아이와 친해져서 그가 다치지 않길 바라</em> <em>.</em></p><p>드레이코의 눈에 눈물이 차오르기 시작했다. 억눌렀던 감정들이 파도가 되어 그를 잡아 삼키려 들었고, 그는 눈을 깜빡거리며 그 파도에 휩쓸리지 않도록 최선을 다해야 했다.</p><p>미친 듯이 떨리는 손가락으로, 드레이코는 일기장을 집어서 쾅 닫아 버렸다. 제대로 숨을 쉴 수가 없었고, 뜨거운 눈물들이 눈가를 타고 흘러내렸다.</p><p>“블러디 헬,” 그가 속삭였다. “이제 어떡하지?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코는 그날 잠을 자지 못했다. 밤새 공포가 그의 속을 뒤집었고, 다음 날까지도 무한한 공포는 그의 이성을 장악하고 압도하였다. 쉬는 시간에 드레이코는 친구들을 피하고 홀로 숨어다녔다. 일기장을 어떻게 처리해야 할지 생각하고 또 생각했지만, 답은 쉬이 오지 않았다.</p><p>교수님들께 드려야 한다고, 드레이코는 결론을 내렸다. 짜증이 났지만, 어둠의 마왕이 적은 것은 전부 사실이었다. 드레이코는 <em>겨우</em> 12살밖에 안 됐고, 이 상황에서 그가 할 수 있는 것은 많지 않았다. 지니처럼 그도 일기장에 사로잡히기 전에, 그냥 일기장을 교수님들께 줘버리는 게 훨씬 나을 것 같았다.</p><p>그는 변환 마법 시간 때 집중하지 않고, 속이 울렁거리는 것을 참으며 맥고나걸 교수를 꿋꿋이 바라 보았다. 그리핀도르 기숙사 사감에게 그가 어둠의 마왕의 사악한 일기장을 가지고 있으며, 그의 아버지가 지니 위즐리에게 일기장을 건네 그녀가 비밀의 방을 열게 되었다는 사실을 알리면 어떻게 반응할까? 엄격하지만 항상 친절했던 그녀가, 그가 아버지의 계획과는 전혀 관련이 없다는 사실을 믿어줄까? <em>죽음을 먹는 자로 가득한 가족을 둔 아이와 친해져서 그가 다치지 않길 바라</em><em>.</em> 드레이코는 눈을 감았다.</p><p>교수는 그의 집요한 시선을 눈치챘는지, 파란 눈으로 자주 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 종이 울리고 슬리데린 학생들이 가방을 싸서 교실 밖으로 나가기 시작하였고, 그녀는 그에게 조심스럽게 다가와 표정을 살짝 찌푸렸다.</p><p>“말포이,” 그녀의 목소리는 사뭇 다정했다. “하고 싶은 말이라도?”</p><p>드레이코는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 지금 아니면 영원히 말 못 할 테다. 그는 입을 열고, 어디서부터 말해야 하는지 고민하다가-</p><p>그리고, 세상이 암전되었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>드레이코가 겨우 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 자기도 모르는 이유로 물에 흠뻑 젖어 있었고, 얼어붙은 것처럼 추웠다. 그는 당황하여 주변을 둘러보았다. 첫 번째 공격이 일어난 곳에서 그렇게 멀리 떨어지지 않은, 2층 복도 중간쯤에 서 있었다. 여기에 어떤 연유로 오게 된 건지, 전혀 기억이 나지 않았다.</p><p>그는 혼자 있지 않았다. 학생들이 그의 곁에서 복도를 따라 걷고 있었고, 약간 긴장한 목소리로 열심히 수다를 떨고 있었다. 너무 긴장한 건지, 그들은 드레이코의 젖은 상태를 눈치채지도 않았다.</p><p>“그 후플푸프, 이름이 뭐더라?”</p><p>“저스틴 핀치 플레츨리. 포터가 어제 결투 클럽에서 뱀으로 공격하려고 했던 걔야.”</p><p>“그래서 포터가 저스틴을 공격한 거야?”</p><p>“포터는 범죄 현장에서 발각됐어! 얼마나 더 증거가 필요하니, 소피?”</p><p>“저스틴은 어때?”</p><p>“다른 사람들처럼 석화됐어. 목이 달랑달랑한 닉도 석화됐대, 무섭지 않아? 포터는 유령도 공격할 수 있나 봐!”</p><p>“아무도 안전하지 않아, 맙소사...”</p><p>드레이코는 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 발을 움직여야겠다는 생각을 한 적은 없었지만, 어느새 그는 슬리데린 기숙사로 뛰어가고 있었다. 한낮이었기 때문에―적어도 드레이코는 한낮이라고 생각했다, 기억이 없었다―기숙사에는 아무도 없었고, 그는 기숙사 방 문을 닫자마자 바닥에 미끄러지듯 쓰러져 내렸다. 온몸이 가냘프게 떨리고 있었고, 그는 이제는 익숙해진 공황 발작의 징조를 느꼈다.</p><p><em>내가 그랬어</em>, 마비된 이성이 절박하게 외쳤다. <em>내가 핀치 플레츨리를 공격했어</em><em>. </em><em>하지만 모두 해리가 그랬다고 생각해</em><em>! </em><em>어떡하지</em><em>? </em><em>어떡해</em><em>?!</em></p><p>눈물이 그의 시야를 뿌옇게 채웠고, 그는 침대 옆에 있는 개인 창고를 노려 보았다. 저 안에 일기장이 있었다, 저 안에서 어두운 마법이 뻗어 나와 방을 건너 그를 지독히도 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 있었다, 학교 전체를 건너 그를 사로잡아 저스틴을 공격하게 하였다! 드레이코는 자기 손목을 내려다보았다. 어두운 마법이 꼭 수갑처럼 새하얀 손목을 옭아매고 있었다. 드레이코는 영원히 여기서 벗어날 수 없을 테다.</p><p>가슴 깊은 곳에서 울음이 터져 나왔다. 드레이코는 무릎 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 누구도 알아선 안 돼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>운좋게도 해리는 핀치 플레츨리와 그리핀도르 유령을 공격했다는 이유로 퇴학당하지 않았다. 드레이코는 이 소식을 듣고 멀린과 고드릭에게(아니, 살라자르에게) 감사의 기도를 올렸다. 덤블도어가 해리를 흔들리지 않고 굳건히 신뢰하여 다행이었다. 물론 드레이코는 덤블도어 영감탱이가 해리를 퇴학시키도록 내버려 두지 않았을 것이다. 위기일발의 상황이었다면 그는 해리를 위해 기꺼이 자수했으리라. 사실 공격이 일어난 바로 다음 날 자수하는 것을 정말 진지하게 고려하였다. 하지만 해리가 무사히 돌아와서 덤블도어가 자기를 전혀 의심하지 않는다고 말했고, 드레이코의 결단은 와르르 흔들리고 말았다.</p><p>당황할 필요 없었다. 해리는 퇴학당할 급박한 위기에 처해 있지 않았으며, 이 사태를 해결할 시간은 충분했다. 드레이코는 저 일기장을 살면서 다시는 만지지 않기로 맹세했기에, 정보를 얻을 다른 방안만 찾으면 만사 오케이였다. 일기장은 페이지에 글을 쓰는 사람을 어떤 방식인진 몰라도 그의 정신을 사로잡는 듯했다. 그래서 드레이코는 일기장을 멀리 떨어뜨리고 혹시 몰라 항상 마음의 벽을 세워둔 채로 다녔다. 긴급조치를 취하고 며칠이 지났고, 의식이 끊기거나 공격들이 더는 일어나지 않자 그는 조금씩 안심하였다. 가끔 바쁘지 않고 혼자 외로이 있을 때 지독한 죄책감이 그의 목을 옥죄었고, 그럴 때마다 그는 책에 몰두하여 죄책감의 연옥에서 벗어나려고 노력해야 했다. 물론 죄책감은 쉽게 무시할 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 항상 목에 적대적인 지팡이가 겨냥된 기분이었고, 드레이코는 남들 앞에서 무너져 내리지 않도록 항상 태세를 갖췄다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 드레이코가 평소와 다르다는 점을 빠르게 알아차렸다. 해리도 금방 이 사실을 깨달았지만, 다행히 그들은 드레이코가 해리에 대해 지나치게 걱정하고 있다고 멋대로 추정하였다.</p><p>“크리스마스에는 마법약이 완성될 거야.” 헤르미온느가 일반 마법 숙제를 하며 따스하게 위안했다. “그럼 범인의 정체에 한 발자국 더 다가갈 수 있을 거야. 너무 걱정하지 마.”</p><p>드레이코는 혹여 자신의 비밀을 누설할까 두려워 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 위즐리라면 드레이코의 말을 무조건 삐뚤게 해석하여, 그를 죄인으로 매섭게 몰아갈 것이다. 답답하게도, 이번에는 위즐리가 100% 옳기 때문에 드레이코는 평소처럼 반박도 할 수 없을 테다.</p><p>크리스마스가 다가왔고, 폴리주스 마법약이 완성되어갔다. 크리스마스 이브날, 작전의 리더인 헤르미온느는 마법약이 완성됐으며 바로 그날 작전을 펼치겠다고 알렸다. 노트, 크레이브와 고일은 모두 크리스마스 연휴 때 호그와트에 남았으며, 비록 밀리센트 벌스트로드(헤르미온느는 결투 클럽에서 신체적 싸움을 통해 벌스트로드의 머리카락을 얻었다, 역시 그녀가 하는 모든 것에는 의도가 있었다)는 집에 갔지만, 헤르미온느는 마음을 바꿔서 호그와트에 돌아온 것처럼 연기하겠다고 당당하게 말했다. 크레이브와 고일로 변할 해리와 위즐리는 두 멍청이에게 수면제가 담긴 컵케이크를 먹이는 역할을 맡았다. 드레이코는 다행스럽게도 그들을 슬리데린 기숙사에 들여보내기만 하면 되었다. 허술하고 위험천만한 작전이었지만, 드레이코는 익숙해진 나머지 굳이 지적조차 하지 않았다. 큰 문제가 일어나기 전에 슬쩍 개입해서 그들을 도와주면 괜찮을 테다. 그들이 드레이코가 무슨 짓을 벌이고 있는지 알아차리지만 않는다면, 드레이코는 이 허무맹랑한 작전을 따를 의향이 있었다.</p><p>그는 저녁 식사 후 기숙사 동료들을 피하여 지하 복도를 한가하게 걸어 다녔고, 변신한 그리핀도르들이 나타나길 기다렸다. 그들은 약속했던 시간보다 조금 늦게 나타났고, 헤르미온느는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.</p><p>“헤르미온느는―” 드레이코가 입을 열었지만, 고일이 단호하게 그의 말을 끊었다. 평소에는 텅텅 빈 멍청한 얼굴이 결단으로 빛나다니, 아주 이상한 장면이었다.</p><p>“설명할 시간이 없어, 어서 가자!”</p><p>해리가 고일로 변신한 거구나. 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이고, 슬리데린 기숙사 입구를 가로막은 돌벽을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.</p><p>“<em>순수 혈통</em>.” 드레이코가 나지막이 말했고, 벽이 스르르 열렸다. “먼저 가.” 드레이코가 뒤에 멈칫거리며 서 있는 두 명에게 말했다. “노트가 우리가 함께 있는 걸 보면 의심할 수도 있어. 나는 조금 있다 들어갈게.”</p><p>“고마워.” 고일, 아니, 해리가 중얼거렸고, 그의 어깨를 가볍게 툭 치고 입구로 들어갔다. 크레이브/위즐리는 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕이고 해리의 뒤를 따랐다. 그들이 들어가고, 드레이코는 뒤로 한 걸음 물러났다. 기숙사 문이 부드럽게 닫혔고, 겨우 숨을 가다듬는 참이었다. 복도 끝쪽에서 날카로운 목소리가 들렸다. “오, 이게 누구야. 동족의 배신자 말포이 아니야?”</p><p>드레이코는 재빠르게 아주 지루한 기색을 띠고, 히죽거리며 다가오는 노트에게 고개를 까딱 돌렸다. 들킬 뻔했다, 그의 심장이 짜릿한 긴장감에 무겁게 쿵쿵 뛰었다.</p><p>“네 모욕은 항상 창의성이 떨어지는구나, 노트.” 드레이코가 느린 말투로 내뱉었다. “네 어휘력을 향상시키기 위해 책이라도 읽지 그러니? 좋은 변화일 거야, 내가 장담하지.”</p><p>“입 조심해, 말포이.” 노트가 입꼬리를 비틀어 올리며 사악하게 속삭였다. “내가 슬리데린의 후계자에게 널 공격해달라고 부탁하기라도 하면 어쩌려고?”</p><p>“오 저런, 행운이 따르길.” 드레이코는 냉소적으로 내뱉고, 기숙사 문을 향해 다시 몸을 돌렸다. “<em>순수 혈통</em><em>.</em>” 그가 중얼거렸고, 문이 열렸다. 드레이코는 노트에게 아무런 말도 하지 않고, 조용히 기숙사로 들어갔다.</p><p>크레이브와 고일은 휴게실 가운데에 멀뚱멀뚱 서 있었고, 드레이코는 그들에게 제발 자연스럽게 행동하라고 외치고 싶었다. 대신, 그는 바로 기숙사 방으로 향하였다. 뒤에서 노트가 큰 소리로 웃는 소리가 들렸다. “여기 있었구나! 한참 찾았잖아!”</p><p>기숙사 방은 다행히 비어 있었고, 드레이코는 등 뒤로 문을 꾹 닫으며 달콤한 고독함을 맛보았다. 원래 헤르미온느는 그에게 휴게실에서 대비하며 무슨 일이 생길 시 해리와 론을 도와달라고 부탁했었지만, 드레이코는 거절했다. 그가 휴게실에서 시간을 보내는 것은 불필요하게 의심스러워 보일 게 분명했으니. 대신 그는 마법약 시간이 거의 다 되어갈 때 그가 미리 휴게실 의자 밑에 떨어뜨려 놓은 깃펜을 주우러 가기로 하였다. 슬슬 떠나야 한다는 경고였다. 드레이코는 방 건너 시계를 쳐다보았다. 30분 정도 남아 있었다.</p><p>그의 눈은 기계적으로 일기장이 숨겨진 상자로 향하였다. 해리와 위즐리가 이렇게 일기장 가까이에 있다니, 어색하고 생경한 일이었다. 물론 그들이 일기장을 발견할 가능성은 전혀 없었다. 드레이코만이 저 상자를 열 수 있었고, 그들이 그의 물품을 수색할 이유도 없었으니. 하지만 그들이 겨우 방문 하나를 사이에 두고 있으며, 저 일기장 때문에 그가 극악무도한 범죄자로 몰릴 수 있다는 사실만으로 드레이코의 신경은 고슴도치처럼 뾰족하게 곤두섰다. 마음을 비우기 위해 그는 침대에 앉아서 &lt;마법의 역사&gt;를 펼치고 1289년 국제 마법사 회담에 대한 장을 멍하니 읽기 시작했다. 반쯤 읽었을 무렵, 그는 친구들의 헛된 스파이 임무를 돕기 위해 자리에서 일어났다.</p><p>드레이코는 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬며 휴게실로 다시 돌아갔다. 익숙한 불량배 3명이 항상 그들이 앉는 벽난로 옆에 앉아 평범하게 대화를 나누는 것처럼 보였다. 노트는 자신이 아주 중요한 사람인 것처럼 점잔을 빼며 무언가 열심히 떠들어 대고 있었고, 나머지 두 명은 그의 말에 목숨이라도 걸린 것처럼 열정적으로 귀를 기울이고 있었다. 평범하고 익숙한 장면이었다.</p><p>노트는 막 내려온 드레이코를 보고, 야비한 미소를 지었다.</p><p>“막 네 이야기 하던 참이야, 말포이!” 노트의 목소리는 희망찰 정도로 밝았다. “네 사랑 포터를 슬리데린의 후계자로 생각하다니, 사람들은 얼마나 멍청한 거야? <em>너랑</em> 관련된 사람이 슬리데린의 명예를 지닐 리가 없는데 말이야!” 노트는 고개를 드라마틱하게 뒤로 젖히고 광기에 물든 웃음을 낄낄 내뱉었다. 드레이코는 눈을 굴린 후, 고일과-해리와-눈을 마주쳤다. 짧게 고개를 끄덕이고, 그는 깃펜을 몸을 숙여 깃펜을 주웠다.</p><p>“꺼져, 노트.” 드레이코는 차갑게 내뱉고, 다시 기숙사 방으로 올라갔다.</p><p>그날 밤 헤드위그가 편지 한 통을 배달하였다. 예상했던 것처럼 노트는 슬리데린의 후계자가 아니었으며, 헤르미온느는 폴리주스 마법약에 밀리센트의 고양이 털을 넣어서 병동에 있다고 하였다. 드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬고, 헤드위그의 보드라운 깃털을 도담도담 쓰다듬었다.</p><p>“일기장을 어떡해야 할까?” 드레이코의 목소리는 작고 애처로웠다. 헤드위그는 고개를 살짝 숙이고 위로하는 듯 부드러운 구구 소리를 냈다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>헤르미온느는 몇 주 동안 병동에 있었다. 폴리주스 마법약을 통한 동물 변신이 생각했던 것보다 더 고치기 어려운 모양이다. 폼프리 부인의 유능함을 탓하는 게 아니다, 애초에 학칙을 어긴 게 들킬까 봐 헤르미온느의 얼굴에 털이 나도록 그녀가 <em>정확히</em> 무엇을 마셨는지 그들은 절대 말하지 않았다. 세 소년은 병동에 자주 들렸고, 헤르미온느와 대화를 나누고 필기 노트도 가져다주었다. 대개 드레이코가 혼자 헤르미온느의 침대맡에 앉아 수업 내용을 자세히 말해주거나 숙제를 함께 하곤 하였다. 슬리데린 기숙사보다 병동의 고요함이 집중하는 데 더 도움이 되기도 했지만, 헤르미온느가 그와 함께 있고 싶어 했기 때문이다. 그녀는 한 번도 그에게 기숙사로 내려가라고 강요하지 않았고, 오히려 그가 오면 해맑게 웃으며 수업 내용을 열심히 물어보곤 했다.</p><p>하지만 헤르미온느는 날카로웠다. 그녀는 매우 빠른 눈치로 드레이코를 꼼꼼히 살폈고, 결국 어느 오후 그녀가 중얼거렸다. “어쩌면 기숙사로 돌아가서 자는 게 낫겠어, 드레이코. 너 상태가 별로 안 좋아 보여.”</p><p>드레이코는 표정을 찌푸렸다.</p><p>“무슨 뜻이야?” 그는 읽고 있던 문단에 표시를 한 후, 책을 닫고 그녀를 빤히 쳐다보았다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 이걸 말해도 되는지 고민하는 듯 입술을 깨물다가, 조심스럽게 말을 이었다. “요즘 되게 피곤해 보여. 충분히 쉬지 않는 것처럼 말야. 병동에 자주 오느라 그런 건 아니지?”</p><p>그녀의 말에 드레이코의 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다.</p><p>“솔직히 말하자면, 헤르미온느,” 그가 차분히 말했다. “기숙사에서 공부하든 여기서 공부하든 별 차이가 없어. 단지 여기엔 훨씬 더 착하고 마음에 드는 사람이 있는 것뿐이지.”</p><p>헤르미온느의 입가에 다정한 미소가 서렸지만, 아쉽게도 그녀는 드레이코의 허접한 플러팅에 넘어가지 않고 단호하게 그를 쳐다보았다.</p><p>“그럼 무슨 일인데? 잠은 제대로 자니?”</p><p>드레이코는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 손가락이 일반 마법 교과서 표지를 조급하게 탁탁 두들겼다. 헤르미온느와 같은 친구에게 거짓말을 하는 것은 아주 얇은 얼음판 위를 걷는 것과 다를 바 없었다. 할 말을 잘 골라야 했다, 헤르미온느가 진실을 알아차리지 못하게 그녀에게 어떠한 티도 내서는 안 됐다. 누구도, 알아선 안 됐다.</p><p>“걱정돼.” 그가 마침내 내뱉었다. “비밀의 방, 해리, 너. 전부.” 가장 쉬운 답변이었다. 헤르미온느는 이해한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였고, 드레이코는 자신이 올바르게 대답했다는 사실에 조용히 안도하였다.</p><p>“당연히 걱정할 만해.” 그녀가 속삭였다. “우리 모두 걱정하고 있어. 노트에게서 도움이 되는 정보를 얻었다면 좋았을 텐데.” 그녀는 살짝 멈췄다가, 예리한 눈초리로 그를 살폈다. “범인이 누구일지 <em>어떠한</em> 짐작도 안 가니, 드레이코? 너희 기숙사에 후계자가 있을 거 아냐.”</p><p>“말했잖아, 난 내 기숙사 동료들과 친하지 않아.” 그의 목소리에는 아무 감정이 실려 있지 않았다. “소문을 많이 아는 사람을 원한다면, 파킨슨을 찾아가. 정말 악몽 같은 여자애지만, 소문 하나는 끝내주게 잘 알더라.”</p><p>헤르미온느가 메스꺼운 표정을 지었다.</p><p>“내가 팬시 파킨슨한테 가서 슬리데린의 후계자가 누군지 물어보는 걸 상상해봐.”</p><p>“인상적이네.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였고, 입꼬리를 살짝 올렸다. 다행히 그녀는 큰 소리를 내며 웃었다. 그 틈을 타서 드레이코는 교과서를 가방에 서둘러 넣고 일어섰다. “네 말이 맞아.” 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “좀 피곤한 것 같아. 오늘은 저녁 먹고 일찍 자야겠다.”</p><p>“좋은 생각이야.” 그녀의 미소는 아름다웠다. “내일 보자!”</p><p>“안녕.” 그는 손을 가볍게 흔들고 병동 밖으로 나섰다. 병동 문이 닫히자마자, 그의 얼굴에서 미소가 싸악 사라졌다. 웃어줄 사람이 없는데 굳이 미소를 유지할 필요는 없었다.</p><p>알고 있었다, 비밀의 방에 대해 어떠한 정보라도 찾아서 자신이 범인이 아닌 것을 증명하고 일기장을 제출할 방법을 찾아야 했다. 하지만... 핀치 플레츨리와 목이 달랑거리는 닉 이후로 공격은 일어나지 않았다. 저번에 정보를 얻으려고 괜히 일기장을 펼쳤다가 재앙적인 결과로 이어졌었다, 드레이코는 정보를 얻으려고 섣불리 행동했다가 또 사로잡혀서 다른 학생을 공격하고 싶지 않았다. 자기 자신이 무슨 짓을 할지 몰라 너무나도 무서웠다.</p><p>도비 말고 아무도 그가 일기장을 가지고 있다는 사실을 모른다. 모두 아무것도 모른 채로 있고 아무 일도 일어나지 않는다면, 그가 굳이 행동할 필요가 있는가?</p><p>겁쟁이 같은 생각들이었다. 이 생각들을 친구들이 듣는다면, 그들은 분명 그에게 실망할 테다. 위즐리는 드레이코가 역시 사악한 놈이라고 비난하며 그가 아버지와 똑 닮았다고 비웃을 것이다. 헤르미온느는 그가 일기장을 영원히 비밀로 할 수는 없으리라고 장담하겠지. 해리는, 해리는. 해리가 할 말을 상상하며, 드레이코는 차츰 무너져갔다. 해리는 드레이코가 벌이고 있는 짓은 순전히 <em>잘못되었으며</em>, 그가 죄를 더 쌓기 전에 교수들에게 일기장을 드려야 한다고 말할 테다. 잘못되었다니, 드레이코의 심장에 금이 갔고 죄책감으로 심장이 조각조각 부서졌다.</p><p>하지만 드레이코의 생존 본능은 너무나도 강력했다. 어쩌면 그는 아버지와 다를 바 없는 괴물인가 보다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>시간은 빠르게 흘렀다. 헤르미온느는 1월 말에 병동에서 나왔고, 2월은 사건 사고 없이 평화롭게 지나갔다. 뭐, 발렌타인의 날도 나름 평화로웠다고 할 수 있다. 록허트의 역겨운 계획으로 인해 폭력적이고 못생긴 난쟁이들에게 잡혀서 괴기한 짓을 당한 학생들과, 특히 지니 위즐리에게 아주 부끄럽고 손발이 오그라드는 시를 받는 해리만 제외한다면 말이다. 세 친구 모두 해리에게 ‘발렌타인 시 사건’은 앞으로 영원히 언급하면 안 된다는 사실을 마음에 깊게 새겼다. 한편, 드레이코는 그 모든 시간 동안 죄책감과 자책감을 억누르며 다녔다. 다행히 그의 연기가 설득력 있었는지, 헤르미온느는 더는 그를 의심하지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 시간이 흐를수록 해리에 대한 소문도 잦아들었다. 그래, 모든 게 완벽했다, 그가 일기장을 통해 아무 죄 없는 학교 동료를 공격했다는 사실만 빼고.</p><p>스프라우트 교수가 3월 말, 3번 온실에서 맨드레이크들이 청소년기에 들어서 파티를 벌이고 있다고 유쾌하게 발표하였다. 드레이코의 평온한 기분은 당연히 와장창 깨졌다. 맨드레이크가 성숙한다면, 석화된 희생양들이 돌아올 것이다. 드레이코는 핀치 플레츨리를 어떻게 공격했는지 전혀 기억이 없었다. 만약 핀치 플레츨리가 공격당하기 전에 드레이코를 봤고, 깨어나서 그를 지목하면 어떡하는가? 안 된다, 뭐라도 해야 했다. 핀치 플레츨리가 일어나기 전에 어떠한 정보라도 가지고 교수들한테 가야 했다. 그리고, 단순히 시간을 끈다고 해서 정보는 저절로 발이 달려 그를 찾아올 리 없었다.</p><p>생각하고 또 생각했지만, 정보를 얻을 수 있는 유일한 방법은 일기장밖에 없었다. 일기장에서 정보를 얻기 위해선 그 안에 글을 쓰는 수밖에 없었고. 이제 무엇이 있는지 알았기에, 어쩌면 어둠의 마왕과 대화를 나눌 때 드레이코는 자신의 정신과 생각을 온전히 보호할 수 있을지도 모른다. 드레이코는 어린 나이에 오클러먼시를 배웠다, 어둠의 마왕과의 공포스러운 대화도 오클러먼시와 별반 다를 바 없었다.</p><p>그래서 어느 밤, 머릿속에서 한참 일기장에 쓸지 말지 격렬한 토론을 벌인 후, 그는 상자를 열었다. 침대 주위로 커튼을 두르고, 그는 머뭇거리며 가죽 표지의 검정색 책을 꺼냈다.</p><p>아무 장이나 열어서 깃펜을 들었을 때, 그의 손은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 깃펜을 잉크에 담가, 그는 빈 페이지를 멍하니 바라보았다. 고민하다가, 그는 없는 용기를 짜내 글을 써 내리기 시작했다.</p><p>‘비밀의 방이 어디 있는지 말해줘.’</p><p>잉크가 페이지에 스며들었다. 어둠의 마왕의 깔끔한 필체가 금방 나타났다.</p><p><em>드레이코</em> <em>! </em> <em>네가 언젠간 돌아올 줄 알았어</em> <em>.</em></p><p>드레이코는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그의 마음에 어떠한 감정의 상흔이라도 없도록 텅텅 비우고, 그는 답변하였다.</p><p>‘말해줘.’</p><p><em>내가 왜</em> <em>? </em> <em>살라자르 슬리데린의 숭고한 작업을 끝마치기 위해서 네가 그 장소를 알 필요는 없을 텐데</em> <em>.</em></p><p>드레이코는 숨을 가다듬었다. 그는 눈을 감고, 마음에 벽장 하나를 그려냈다. 그 벽장에 모든 감정을 조심스럽게, 단단하게, 흘러넘치지 않도록 정리하고, 벽장 문을 꼼꼼히 닫고 잠갔다. 어머니가 어렸을 때 가르쳐준 방법이었다. 무언가에 압도당하여 차마 마음의 벽을 세우지 못할 때는 이런 기초적인 방법을 쓰는 게 오히려 더 나았다.</p><p>‘난 네 더러운 작업을 끝낼 생각 없어. 나는 방이 어디 있는지 알아내고, 덤블도어에게 이 일기장을 넘길 거야.’</p><p>이번엔 글자가 떠오르는 데 꽤 시간이 걸렸다.</p><p><em>왜 그렇게 날 막으려는 거야</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 눈을 끔뻑였다. 예상하지 못한 답이었다.</p><p>‘네가 하고 있는 짓은 옳지 못하니까.’ 드레이코의 글씨체는 매끄럽지 못했다.</p><p><em>너희 아버지는 그렇게 생각하지 않을 텐데</em> <em>.</em></p><p>‘난 아버지와 달라!’</p><p><em>그래</em> <em>. </em> <em>너희 아버지보단 확실히 고집이 있구나</em> <em>. </em> <em>하지만 내 질문에는 대답 안 했잖니</em> <em>, </em> <em>아가</em> <em>. </em> <em>너는 왜 너희 부모님이 가르쳐준 걸 옳지 않다고 생각하는 거지</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 생각을 잠깐 정리하고, 격렬하게 적었다.</p><p>‘내 친구들은 머글 태생과 혼혈이야. 그들이 나보다 마법을 공부할 권리가 부족하다고 생각하지 않아.’ 그는 꽤 난잡한 글씨로 덧붙였다. ‘가만히 앉아서 당신이 내 친구들을 공격하는 걸 보고만 있지는 않을 거야.’</p><p><em>이 친구들이</em><em>, </em><em>너의 무고함이 시험받을 때 너를 전혀 믿지 않을 그 친구들일까</em><em>?</em> 정곡을 찌르는 말이었다. <em>너를 신뢰조차 하지 않는 친구들이</em><em>, </em><em>아주 고상하고 순수한 너희 가족에게 뒤를 돌릴 만큼 가치가 있을까</em><em>?</em></p><p>‘당연하지!’ 드레이코의 숨이 거칠어졌다. ‘그들은 날 믿어줄 거야. 해리와 헤르미온느는 항상 날 믿어줬어! 다른 사람들이 날 믿지 않겠지.’</p><p><em>확실해</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 차마 답을 할 수 없었다. 페이지에 잉크가 뚝뚝 스며들었다. <em>불쌍해라</em><em>. </em><em>너는 네가 선해지기로 결정을 내렸다고 생각하지만</em><em>, </em><em>사실 그런 게 아니야</em><em>. </em><em>너는 누군가에게 인정받고 사랑받고 싶어서</em><em>, </em><em>남들을 애처롭게 따를 뿐이지</em><em>. </em><em>처음에는 너희 아버지를 따랐지</em><em>. </em><em>이제는 해리 포터가 옳고 그름</em><em>, </em><em>선과 악을 논하며 너의 팔랑거리는 마음을 사로잡았구나</em><em>. </em><em>너는 그가 원하는 틀에 너 자신을 맞추려고 너무나도 열심히 노력하고 있어</em><em>. </em><em>힘들지 않아</em><em>? </em><em>널 너대로 봐주는 사람 하나 없이</em><em>, </em><em>남의 이상을 좇는 게 힘들지 않니</em><em>?</em></p><p>드레이코의 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 그는 일기장을 홱 닫아버렸다.</p><p>“아니야.” 그가 속삭였다. “그의 말을 믿지 마. 네가 넘어가길 바라는 거야...”</p><p>하지만 어떠한 말도 미친 듯이 두근거리는 심장을 진정시키지 못하였다. 고통이라는 식물이 그 탐욕스러운 넝쿨을 뻗어 드레이코의 온몸을 얽매 그를 쥐어짜고 신음하게 하였다. 숨이, 나오지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>부활절 연휴 때 호그와트 3학년에 들을 선택 과목을 고민하느라 드레이코는 공부에 전혀 집중할 수 없었다. 안 그래도 일기장 때문에 걱정이 태산인데, 선택 과목까지 걱정해야 한다니 그는 정말 미쳐버리는 줄 알았다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 이 결정이 얼마나 중요한지 귀가 나가도록 떠들어댔고, 드레이코는 그녀의 말을 참을성 있게 들으려고 노력했다. 하지만 1분 후 머리가 아파오는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 대신 해리에게 도움을 청했지만, 무엇을 물어보든 간에 해리는 위즐리 가족이 말해준 것을 앵무새처럼 반복할 따름이었다. 결국 해리는 빨간 머리 멍청이를 따라 점술과 마법 생명체 돌보기를 듣겠다고 결정을 내렸다. 드레이코는 혼란스러운 심정으로 과목 명단을 내려다보았다.</p><p>“점술은 그다지 듣고 싶지 않아.” 어느 따분한 오후 도서관, 그가 헤르미온느에게 말했다. “동물과는 친하지 않은 편이지. 부엉이를 제외하고 말이야.”</p><p>“음, 해리와 론이 듣는 과목을 똑같이 들을 필요는 없잖아?” 그녀가 표정을 찌푸렸다.</p><p>드레이코는 입술을 깨물고 한참을 머뭇거리다 아주 조용히 중얼거렸다. “하지만 난 너희 셋과 더 많은 수업을 듣고 싶어. 항상 구석에 혼자 앉고 싶진 않아.” 그는 의도적으로 헤르미온느의 눈을 피했지만, 그녀의 집요한 시선은 기어코 그의 은색 눈을 찾아내고야 말았다. 아주 다정한 눈빛이었다.</p><p>“나도 너랑 함께 수업을 듣고 싶어.” 그녀는 그의 팔을 부드럽게 매만지며, 슬픈 미소를 지었다. “하지만 혼자 있기 싫다는 이유만으로 네가 앞으로 들을 과목을 정하는 건 아닌 것 같아.”</p><p>“나도 알아.” 드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬었다.</p><p>“그럼 어떤 과목을 들을 생각이야?” 그녀가 물었다. “관심 있는 과목 있니?”</p><p>“글쎄.” 드레이코가 아랫입술을 깨물었다. “연금술은 좋아한다고 이미 말했고. 많은 연금술 문헌들은 룬 문자로 쓰였어. 조금은 읽을 줄 알지만, 독학한 거라서 좀 더 제대로 배우고 싶어. 숫자점도 재밌어 보여.”</p><p>“둘 다 아주 흥미로워 보여.” 헤르미온느가 격렬히 동의했다. “둘 다 듣고 싶지만, 난 마법 생명체 돌보기도 들어보고 싶어. 나 같은 경우에는 가장 흔한 마법 동물들도 본 적이 없단 말이야. 점술은 우리가 지금까지 배운 마법이랑 완전히 다른 분야니까 아주 흥미로울 거야. 머글학은―”</p><p>“넌 머글 가족에서 자랐어, 헤르미온느.” 드레이코가 유쾌하게 웃었다. “왜 호그와트에서까지 머글을 공부하려는 거야?”</p><p>“하지만,” 헤르미온느의 뺨이 발개졌다. “마법사의 관점에서 머글 세계를 공부하는 건 분명 흥미로울 거야!”</p><p>“드디어 미쳤구나.” 그는 절레절레 고개를 저었다. “최대 3개의 과목만 고를 수 있는 거, 알지?”</p><p>“어제 맥고나걸 교수님과 이야기를 해봤는데,” 그녀가 가까이 다가와 속삭였다. “원한다면 그 이상을 들어도 된대. 방법이 있대!”</p><p>“진짜?” 드레이코가 잠시 고민했다. “그럼 마법 생명체 돌보기, 점술, 고대 룬문자 연구 <em>그리고 </em>숫자점을 들을 수 있다는 거네?”</p><p>“아마도.” 헤르미온느가 고개를 끄덕였다. “힘들긴 하겠지만, 그래도―”</p><p>“난 이미 쉬는 시간을 공부하는 데 써서 상관없어.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “할 수 있을 거야.”</p><p>“그럼 같이 하자!” 헤르미온느는 아주 기분이 좋아 보였다. “대부분의 수업을 같이 들으면 무척 좋을 거야. 적어도 넌 내가 공부에 진심으로 관심이 있다는 이유로 날 놀리진 않잖아.” 그녀의 말에서, 위즐리가 생각 없이 무례한 말을 했다는 사실을 쉽게 알 수 있었다. “어머, 해리!” 그녀가 쨍한 미소를 지었고, 드레이코는 고개를 들었다. 해리가 퀴디치 복장을 입은 채 그들 쪽으로 다가오고 있었다. “연습은 어땠어?”</p><p>“좋았어.” 해리는 건너편에 철푸덕 앉고, 정갈한 미소를 지었다. “이번엔 후플푸프를 확실히 이길 거야! 이번 팀은 정말 대박이야.” 드레이코는 뻣뻣하게 미소지었다. 퀴디치라니, 공포와 우려로 가득 찬 매몰찬 세상에서 아주 기묘하고 비현실적인 단어였다. 물론 그 자신도 다가오는 래번클로 대 슬리데린 경기에 참가해야 했지만 말이다. “론은 어딨어?” 해리가 헤르미온느에게 물었다.</p><p>“휴게실에.” 그녀의 목소리는 냉랭하기 짝이 없었다. “연휴가 끝나기 하루 전까지 숙제를 시작할 필요가 없다고 생각하는 것 같더라고?”</p><p>“어, 그렇구나.” 해리가 머쓱하게 웃었다. “내가 얼른 휴게실에 가서 옷을 갈아입고 론을 데리고 올게. 같이 호수라도 갈래? 오늘 날씨 무척 괜찮아, 호숫가에서 숙제하면 분명 기분이 좋아질 거야. 어때?”</p><p>“좋은 생각이야!” 헤르미온느가 밝게 대답했다. 드레이코는 표정을 살짝 찌푸렸고, 그의 표정에 헤르미온느의 눈초리가 살짝 좁아졌다.</p><p>“난 여기 있을게.” 그가 중얼거렸다. “밖은 추워.”</p><p>해리가 그를 쳐다보았지만, 드레이코는 눈을 마주치지 않았다.</p><p>“론 안 부를게.” 해리가 한참 드레이코를 살피다가 마침내 말했다. “그냥 우리 셋이서 가자.”</p><p>“밖에 나가고 싶은 기분이 아니라서 그래.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. “위즐리는 아무 상관 없어.”</p><p>“저번 퀴디치 경기부터 너희 둘이 친근한 사이가 아니라는 건 잘 알아.” 해리가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “하지만 걔 없이도 우리 잘 놀았었잖아, 왜 지금은 안 노는 거야? 너 요즘 들어 자꾸 우리한테 거리 두잖아. 마음에 안 들어, 드레이코.”</p><p>드레이코는 벌떡 고개를 들었다. 해리의 뜨겁고 강렬한 녹안이 그를 똑바로 보고 있었다. 드레이코는 그 순간 자기 자신이 너무나도 싫어졌다.</p><p>“거리 두는 거 아니야.” 드레이코가 나지막이 중얼거렸다.</p><p>“오 제발, 나 멍청하지 않거든?” 해리가 툴툴거렸다. “우리랑 있을 때마다 너 엄청 창백하고 피곤해 보여. 말도 제대로 안 하고. 더는 우리를 찾아오지 않잖아. 따지자면, 넌 요즘 도서관에서 헤르미온느랑 가장 많이 시간을 보내지. 하지만 넌 <em>내</em> 친구이기도 해!”</p><p>“당연하지.” 드레이코가 바로 대답했다. “널 피하는 게 아니야, 해리.”</p><p>“‘피한다’는 조금 과할 수도 있겠다.” 해리가 고개를 짧게 끄덕였다. “하지만 무언가 잘못된 건 맞잖아! 헤르미온느는 론 때문일지도 모른다고 했어.”</p><p>드레이코는 헤르미온느에게 날카로운 시선을 보냈다. 그녀는 이 대화를 전혀 안 듣고 있는 것처럼 태연하고 성실하게 그녀의 일반 마법 에세이를 훑어보고 있었다. 물론 드레이코가 친구들 주위에서 불편한 건 사실이었으나, 위즐리 때문은 아니었다. 위즐리와 그의 모욕은 확실히 듣기 거북하긴 했다. 하지만 그것보다는, 해리처럼 다정하고 선한 사람 주위에 있는 것을 드레이코는 도저히 견딜 수가 없었다.</p><p>헤르미온느는 비록 똑똑하고 눈치가 빠르더라도 곁에 있기 훨씬 편했다. 해리는 완전히 다른 문제였다. 드레이코는 해리를 볼 때마다, 저렇게 본질적으로 선한 사람 주위에 있을 자격이 없다고 느꼈다. 마치 그의 손이 아주 순수하고 아름다운 것을 만지기엔 너무 더러운 것처럼. 그는 <em>당연히</em> 태연한 척했다, 해리를 완전히 피한다면 그가 무언가 잘못되었다는 사실을 깨달을 게 뻔했다. 연기에 능숙해졌다고 생각했건만, 어쩌면 해리를 너무 과소평가했나 보다.</p><p>“드레이코, 내 말 들어.” 해리가 말했고, 드레이코의 눈은 초점이 흔들리며 저절로 해리의 눈동자를 바라보았다. 무한한 애정이 펼쳐졌다. “무슨 일이든 간에, 우리한테 털어놓아도 돼.” 그는 너무나도 진심이었다. 드레이코는 썩은 시체도 자기보다 나을 거라고 생각했다.</p><p>“아무 일도 없어.” 그의 입이 내뱉었다. 해리는 당연히 믿지 못하고 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. “그냥, 요즘 피곤해서 그래.”</p><p>“노트가 또 개자식처럼 굴어?” 해리의 턱에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔다.</p><p>“아니.” 드레이코가 바로 대답했다. “그러니까, 평소랑 같아. 비밀의 방이랑―”</p><p>“하지만 몇 달 동안 공격이 없었잖아.” 해리가 지적했다. “상황은 나아지고 있어. 너만 악화되고 있어.”</p><p>드레이코는 할 말이 없었다. 그는 단순하게 어깨를 으쓱했고, 해리는 불타는 눈으로 그를 머리부터 발끝까지 해석하기 어려운 복잡한 시선으로 바라보았다.</p><p>“해리가 하려는 말은,” 헤르미온느가 마침내 고개를 들며 말했다. “걱정되는 일이 있다면 혼자서 끙끙 앓지 말고 우리한테 털어놓아도 괜찮다는 말이야. 혼자 괴로워해서 너한테 좋을 거 하나도 없어. 들어줄 사람이 필요하다면, 우리는 항상 여기 있어. 알지?”</p><p>“알아.” 그는 웃으려고 노력하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리는 여전히 걱정스러운 표정으로 그를 살피고 있었지만, 일단은 상황을 지켜보자고 결정한 것처럼 입을 꾹 다물었다. 가벼운 한숨과 함께, 드레이코는 양피지를 돌돌 말고 잉크병의 마개를 닫았다. “밖에 나갈 거면, 코트 가져올게.” 그가 말했다. “<em>진짜</em> 춥단 말이야.”</p><p>해리의 웃음소리는 듣기 좋았다.</p><p>“얼른 가져와. 15분 후에 입구에서 보자.”</p><p>드레이코가 지하 기숙사에 들렸다가 입구에 도착했을 때, 위즐리는 없었다. 평소였다면 드레이코는 사랑받는 기분을 한껏 만끽했을 것이다. 하지만 지금 그는 자괴감으로 가득 차서 도저히 무언가 즐길 기분이 들지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘비밀의 방이 어디 있는지 말해.’ 드레이코는 그날 밤, 빈 페이지에 또 써 내렸다. 죄책감과 자괴감이 부들거리는 손을 굳게 움직이게 하였다. ‘나랑 장난칠 생각하지 마.’ 잉크가 페이지에 스며들었고, 바로 새로운 단어가 나타났다.</p><p><em>내가 장난을 좋아할 수도 있는 거잖아</em> <em>? </em> <em>나는 일종의 기억이야</em> <em>, </em> <em>드레이코</em> <em>. </em> <em>시간은 나에게 중요하지 않아</em> <em>. </em> <em>난 네가 지쳐 떨어질 때까지 기다릴 거란다</em> <em>.</em></p><p>‘네가 말하든 안 말하든, 난 덤블도어에게 갈 거야.’ 드레이코가 위협했지만, 마음 깊은 곳에서 소용없을 거라고 작은 속삭임이 들렸다. ‘피차 얼굴 붉히지 말자고. 어서 말해.’</p><p><em>너 자신도 믿지 않는 말을 하는구나</em> <em>, </em> <em>드레이코</em> <em>. </em> <em>네가 무고하다는 사실을 입증할 증거를 찾기 전까지</em> <em>, </em> <em>넌 누구에게도 이 일기장에 대해 말하지 않을 거야</em> <em>. </em> <em>내가 너에게 그 증거를 내 손으로 직접 넘겨줄 정도로 멍청해 보이니</em> <em>?</em></p><p>드레이코는 일기장을 쾅 닫았다. 흘러넘치려는 눈물을 애써 참느라 눈가가 따끔거렸다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 증오와 공포보다 더 강한 것</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>드레이코에게는 그리핀도르 대 후플푸프 퀴디치 경기가 있는 날 아침의 기억이 없다. 매우 긴장하고 저릿저릿한 상태로 일어나서, 아침 식사를 위해 연회장에 간 것까진 기억이 난다. 그곳에 도착했는지는, 그의 무의식에 물어야 할 것이다.</p><p>정신을 차렸을 때, 드레이코는 퀴디치 경기장으로 향하는 길이었다. 졸렸고 모든 것이 흐릿하게 보였으며, 방향 감각을 상실한 것처럼 두 발이 휘청거렸다. 경기장으로 향하는 작은 샛길에 그는 홀로 서 있었다. 관람석에서 웅성대는 소리가 들렸지만, 아직 선수들은 하늘에 떠 있지 않았다. 드레이코는 왜 자신이 여기에 혼자 있으며, 헤르미온느 그리고 위즐리와 함께 경기를 보러 가지 않은 것인지 한참을 생각하였다. 기억이, 나지 않았다. 저 멀리서 세 사람이 그를 향해 다가오는 게 얼핏 보였다. 그들이 누구인지 알아보는 데 꽤 시간이 걸렸다. 맥고나걸 교수였다, 그녀는 불안한 표정으로 두 소년을 이끌고 있었다. 한 명은 교복을 입고 있었고, 다른 한 명은 퀴디치 복장인 채였다. 드레이코는 해리와 위즐리를 바라보며 그 자리에서 굳었다. 그들 뒤에서 학생들이 우수수 나오고 있었으나, 그에겐 중요하지 않았다.</p><p>“말포이!” 맥고나걸 교수의 목소리가 그의 흐릿한 상념을 깼고, 드레이코는 교수의 사뭇 온화한 시선을 받았다. “너도 가는 게 좋겠구나.”</p><p>“어디를요?” 드레이코가 고개를 살짝 흔들었지만, 맥고나걸은 입술을 굳게 다물고 마저 갈 길을 갈 뿐이었다. 해리도 마찬가지로 이해가 안 간다는 표정이었고, 그의 눈빛에선 일말의 공포까지 비쳤다. 드레이코는 그들 뒤를 천천히 따라가기 시작했다.</p><p>“무슨 일이야?” 그가 해리에게 속삭였다. “경기가 취소됐니?”</p><p>“응.” 해리가 맥고나걸의 등을 걱정스럽게 바라보며 내뱉었다. 마치 이 모든 사태의 해답이 그녀의 옷에 담겨 있는 것처럼.</p><p>“너 어디 있었어?!” 해리가 더는 말을 하지 않자, 론이 맹렬히 속삭였다. “헤르미온느는 도서관으로 달려갔고, 넌 보이지 않고... 너희 둘 무슨 꿍꿍이야?”</p><p>“나는...” 드레이코가 입을 열었지만, 이내 미간을 찌푸리며 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 기억하려고 애썼지만, 어떠한 잔상조차 남아 있지 않았다. 억눌렀던 공포가 서서히 몸을 지배하기 시작했다. 저번에도, 이렇게 기억을 잃은 적이 있었다. 핀치 플레츨리와 목이 달랑달랑한 닉을 공격했을 때였다.</p><p>학교에 도착하며, 다행히 그는 대답할 필요가 없었다. 맥고나걸은 그들을 병동으로 이끌었다.</p><p>“약간 놀랐을 게다.” 맥고나걸 교수의 목소리는 놀라울 정도로 부드러웠다. 드레이코의 피가 차갑게 식었다. “습격이 또 있었단다... 또 두 명이 당했어.”</p><p>그녀는 문을 열자, 폼프리 부인이 돌처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳은 두 소녀를 근처 침대에 눕혀 보살피고 있었다. 한 명은 긴 곱슬머리의 레번클로 학생이었고, 다른 한 명은 헤르미온느였다.</p><p>맥고나걸 교수가 뭐라고 말을 꺼냈지만, 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 고장난 것처럼 귓가에선 치지직거리는 소음만이 들렸고, 그의 이성은 하얗게, 하얗게 차올라 아무것도 보이지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>그날 밤 스네이프는 기숙사 휴게실에 내려와, 헤르미온느와 페네로프 클리어워터에 대한 습격을 계기로 새롭게 제정된 학칙을 발표하였다. 학생들은 이제 저녁 6시까지 휴게실로 돌아와야 했고, 아무도 그 시간 이후로 기숙사를 떠나선 안 됐다. 교수들은 학생들이 다음 교실로 갈 때 그들을 동행해야 했고, 화장실과 연회장도 교수 없이는 갈 수 없었다. 모든 동아리 활동은 연기되었다. 스네이프는 규칙을 줄줄이 나열하고, 습격에 대한 어떠한 정보라도 지닌 학생은 앞으로 나와 주길 바란다고 간결히 말하였다. 범인이 곧 잡히지 않는다면, 학교가 폐쇄될 수도 있다고 했다.</p><p>슬리데린 기숙사 분위기는 저번보다 더 침체되고 공포에 질린 분위기였다. 호그와트가 폐쇄된다는 위협에 직면해서야 드디어 사태의 심각성을 깨달은 것이다. 학생들은 스네이프가 떠난 후 친구들끼리 모여 소곤소곤 속삭였다.</p><p>드레이코의 이성은 여전히 마비된 상태였고, 그는 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않고 비틀거리며 기숙사로 올라갔다. 다행히 아무도, 그를 조롱할 그 누구도 없었다. 그는 매트리스에 털썩 쓰러져, 허공을 바라보았다.</p><p>그가 헤르미온느를 공격했다. 그의 유일한 친구 두 명 중 하나를 공격했다. 지난 몇 달 동안 그가 괜찮은지 걱정해주고, 그를 의심할 필요가 없으리라고 순진하게 믿었던 헤르미온느를, 드레이코가, 공격했다. 헤르미온느를, 그가... 드레이코의 눈이 눈물로 한가득 차올랐다.</p><p>위즐리 말이 맞았다. 그는 아버지와 <em>똑같이</em> 악한 인간이었다. 아니, 그는 더 악했다, 괴물이었다. 해리와 헤르미온느 같은 사람들과 친구가 될 자격이 있다고 멍청하게 믿고, 선한 쪽으로 나아가겠다는 결단을 내렸다고 착각하여 자기 자신이 정녕 어떤 인간인지 제대로 파악조차 하지 못했다. 자신의 지위와 명분을 보존하기 위해 교수들에게 결정적인 정보를 숨기고, 친구들에게 해를 끼치다니, 그는 여기 있을 자격이 없었다. 인간이 아니었다, 괴물이었다, 그는 살 가치가 없었다...</p><p>그는 무릎에 뺨을 갖다 대고, 기어코 폐와 목구멍을 뚫고 나오는 거친 울음이 밖으로 새어나가지 않도록 혀를 깨물었다. 비릿한 맛이었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>다음 날, 덤블도어 교장이 정직되었고 해그리드가 아즈카반에 끌려갔다는 소식이 빠르게 퍼졌다. 드레이코는 도대체 왜 해그리드를 의심하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 해그리드에겐 반드시 어느 정도 거인의 피가 흐를 것이고, 그의 친절하고 유쾌한 성격만 봐도 그가 슬리데린의 후계자에서 가장 먼 사람이라는 것을 알 수 있을 테다. 학생들은 50년 전 처음으로 비밀의 방이 열렸을 때 해그리드가 범인이었다고 소곤거리며, 그가 학생 때 퇴학당한 후 그때 끝마치지 못한 작업을 이제 마저 끝내려고 한다는 얼토당토않은 소리를 지껄였다. 드레이코는 아버지에게 비밀의 방이 처음 열렸을 때 어땠는지 들은 적이 있어서, 이게 사실이 아니라는 것을 명백히 알았다. 50년 전, 비밀의 방을 연 것은 어둠의 마왕이었다. 해그리드는 누명을 썼거나, 지금의 드레이코처럼 사용당한 것이겠지. 해그리드의 과거에 대해 더 일찍 알았다면 그에게 도움을 요청했을 수도 있을 텐데, 드레이코는 씁쓸하게 생각했다. 함께라면, 방법을 찾았을 텐데. 이제 너무 늦었다.</p><p>선택의 여지가 없었다, 누군가에게 말해야 했다. 해그리드는 무고하였고, 아즈카반에 가서는 안 됐다. 오히려 아즈카반에 가야 할 사람은 드레이코였다. 그럼, 누구에게 말해야 하는가? 덤블도어는 사라졌다. 영향력 있는 교장이 이해해줄 거라고, 그가 해리의 친구인 점을 감안하여 그의 말을 믿어줄 거라고, 그는 한때 절박하게 생각했었다. 하지만 이젠 그런 선택지조차 없었다. 당연히 임시 교장으로 임명된 맥고나걸에게 가야 할 것이다. 하지만 그리핀도르 기숙사 사감이 그를 아즈카반으로부터 구해줄까? 그녀에게 그 정도의 영향력이 있을까?</p><p>드레이코는 변환 마법 수업 이후 몇 번이나 맥고나걸에게 말하려고 용기를 냈지만, 그녀는 항상 다음 수업으로 그들을 이끌며 아주 바쁘고 간결한 태도였고, 매번 드레이코의 용기는 빼꼼 고개를 밀었다가 빠르게 사라졌다.</p><p>드레이코는 헤르미온느가 습격당한 이후 해리와 대화도 제대로 나누지 않았다. 수업 중간중간에 만날 기회도 없었다. 그나마 마법약 수업을 같이 들었지만, 비록 한 테이블을 공유하더라도 드레이코는 해리의 집요한 눈빛을 끝내 피하였다. 해리는 평소보다 자주 그를 살폈지만, 드레이코는 도저히 해리의 싱그러운 녹안을 바라볼 수 없었다. 그 눈을 바라본다면, 끝장이다. 그는 그 자리에서 흐트러질 것이다, 해리가 그에게 실망할 것이다, 드레이코 말포이의 세계는 무너질 것이다... 다행히 해리가 드레이코에게 말을 걸 때마다, 스네이프가 해리에게 평범하게 모욕을 날리며 그를 방해하였다. 드레이코는 스네이프에게 거의 감사할 따름이었다.</p><p>2주 동안 이런 답답한 일상이 흘렀다. 날이 갈수록 드레이코는 자기 자신이 더욱 역겨워졌다. 맨드레이크가 완성됐다는 소식이 들려올 때에서야 드레이코는 마침내 용기를 내서 개인 창고를 열었다. 해그리드가 준 상자였다, 항상 인자하게 웃어주는 사냥터지기의 생각에 그의 심장이 고통스럽게 따끔거렸다. 그는 깊게 숨을 내쉬고, 일기장을 꺼냈다.</p><p>그가 어떻게 되든 이젠 아무 상관 없었다. 가장 처음으로 만나는 교수에게 그는 일기장을 보여줄 것이었다.</p><p>그 생각을 하자마자, 일기장에서 엄청난 어두운 마법이 뿜어져 나와 그를 감쌌고, 그리고, 모든 것이 거뭇하게 물들었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>눈을 뜨자, 익숙하지 않은 높고 어두운 돌로 된 천장이 그를 반겼다. 그가 누워 있는 바닥도 돌로 되어 있었다. 몸이 저절로 부르르 떨렸고, 그는 얼음처럼 차가운 물에 온몸이 함뿍 젖은 것을 깨달았다. 추웠다, 미치도록 추웠다. 어떻게 여기에 오게 된 건지 머리를 한참 굴렸지만, 아무 기억이 없었다.</p><p>갑자기 누군가 놀란 숨을 들이쉬는 소리가 들렸다. 혼자 있는 게 아니었다!</p><p>“드레이코!” 그의 시야는 갑자기 해리로 가득 채워졌다. 그는 여기저기 얻어맞은 듯 멍이 들어 있었다. 그의 옷도 전부 젖어 있었고, 심지어 몇 군데는 찢어져 있었다. 흙과 진흙이 그의 창백한 얼굴에 엉망진창 묻어 있었다. 정말 거지 같은 몰골이었다. 하지만 드레이코의 얼굴을 애타게, 절박하게 바라보는 해리의 눈만큼은 놀라울 정도로 녹색이었다. “내 말 들려?! 어디 다친 데는 없어?!”</p><p>“나-” 드레이코의 폐에 공기가 허겁지겁 들어갔고, 그는 콜록대며 앉으려고 하였다. 해리의 따듯한 손이 그의 등을 더듬더듬 어루만졌다. “무슨 일이 일어난 거야?”</p><p>온몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 차갑게 식은 몸에 해리의 손은 마치 뜨거운 불처럼 느껴졌고, 해리의 손길은 곳곳에 불을 지폈다. 드레이코는 다급하게 주변을 둘러보았다. 희미하게 불이 밝혀진 아주 긴 방이었다. 많은 뱀들이 뒤엉켜 있는 문양이 새겨진 높은 돌기둥들이 검은 그림자를 드리우며 음울하게 천장을 받치고 서 있었다. 그들이 앉아 있는 방 끝쪽에는 커다란 조각상이 있었다. 익숙한 얼굴이었다.</p><p>살라자르 슬리데린이다.</p><p><em>여긴 비밀의 방이었다</em> <em>.</em></p><p>겁에 질린 눈초리는 그렇게 멀진 않은 곳에 축 늘어져 있는 어두운 형체를 찾아냈다. 엄청난 크기와 밝은 초록색 비늘이 보였다. 그의 이성이 천천히 마비에서 풀려나며 두뇌가 돌아가고- 그리고 그는 새된 비명을 질렀다. 그의 날카로운 비명에 웬 불사조가 푸드덕 날개를 펼치며 끼익 소리를 냈다. 드레이코는 뒤로, 이 모든 것으로부터 벗어나려고 발버둥을 쳤지만, 해리가 그의 어깨를 확고하게 잡고 그를 거의 껴안다시피 했다.</p><p>“바실리스크는 죽었어, 드레이코!” 해리의 목소리가 드레이코의 발버둥을 잠재웠다. “널 해치지 않을 거야, 죽었으니까.”</p><p>“죽, 죽었다고?!” 드레이코는 거친 숨을 내쉬며 다시 그 흉물스러운 형체를 힐끔 바라보았다. “바실리스크?! 하지만, 어떻게―”</p><p>“내가 죽였어.” 해리가 담담하게 말했다. “일기장도 찔렀어. 넌 안전해, 드레이코. 다 괜찮아, 다 괜찮을 거야. 날 믿어.”</p><p>“...일기장...” 드레이코가 중얼거렸고, 마침내 그는 잉크가 끈적하게 묻어 나오는 일기장이 저 멀리 바닥에 볼품없이 떨어져 있는 것을 발견하였다. 중간에 큰 구멍이 나 있었고, 거대한 이빨이 그 옆에 가지런히 놓여 있었다. “오, 멀린.”</p><p>그의 시야가 뿌옇게 번졌다. 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지기 시작했다.</p><p>“드레이코.” 해리가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 드레이코는 그 다정한 어투에 부르르 떨었다. 불사조는 드레이코 옆에 조용히 내려앉아, 그를 조심스럽게 관찰하였다.</p><p>“그, 그러려고 한 게 아니야... 맹세코 그럴 마음은 없었어.” 드레이코가 겨우 내뱉었다. 말하기 힘들었다. 온몸이 격렬하게 부들거렸고, 비통한 울음으로 숨도 제대로 쉬어지지 않았다. “그, 그를 멈...멈추려고 했어!”</p><p>“나도 알아.” 해리의 목소리는 다정했고, 드레이코는 해리의 따스한 품에 다급하게 안겼다. 눈을 감고, 진정하려고 숨을 가다듬었지만, 도저히 평온함을 되찾을 수 없었다. 지난 몇 달의 모든 공포와 죄책감, 절박함, 절망이 눈물과 울음의 형태를 띠어 터져 나왔고, 그는 해리라는 빛과 희망과 온기에 거의 집착적으로 매달렸다.</p><p>“제발 날 미워하지 마.” 드레이코가 울먹였다. 그의 목소리는 아주 작았고, 아주 안쓰럽게 들렸다. 그의 허리를 꽉 두른 해리의 팔에 힘이 들어갔다.</p><p>“내가 널 왜 미워해.” 해리가 힘없이 웃었다. “너는 조종당한 것뿐이야, 드레이코. 전부 볼드모트 잘못이야. 지니가... 네가 비밀의 방으로 끌려갔을 때, 지니가 나랑 론에게 울면서 말해줬어. 여름 방학 때 다이애건 앨리에 갔다 온 후 일기장을 얻었대. 그 안에 적으면, 답을 해준다고... 일기장을 쓰기 시작한 후, 가끔 기억이 없어진 기분이 든다고 했어. 노리스 부인과 콜린에 대한 습격이 일어난 후에, 자기가 뭘 하고 있었는지 기억이 안 난다는 거야. 네가 오늘 사라졌을 때, 그녀는 어쩌면 네가 그 일기장을 얻어서, 너에게 똑같은 일이 일어난 건 아닌지 많이 걱정했어.”</p><p>“내 아버지가 지니에게 그 일...일기장을 줬어.” 드레이코의 입술이 부들부들 떨렸고, 그는 속살거리기 시작했다. 모든 말이 불꽃처럼 느껴졌고, 그의 폐와 혀를 뜨겁게 태우는 기분이었다. “도비...도비는 아버지의 집요정이야. 네가 도비를 언급했을 때, 난 도, 도비를 불렀어.” 드레이코의 숨이 가늘었다. “도비가 나한테-” 도저히 말이 나오지 않았고, 해리는 재빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 어깨에 해리의 턱이 느껴졌다.</p><p>“이해해.” 해리가 부드럽게 그의 등을 토닥였다. “지니를 보호하려고 일기장을 가져간 거구나.” 잠시 침묵이 흘렀고, 이내 해리가 아주 조심스럽게 물었다. “왜 우리한테 안 말한 거야, 드레이코?”</p><p>“내가 어떻게 말해!” 드레이코가 꺽꺽 울었다. “위즐리가 나랑 아버지에 대해 한 말을 듣고― 난 그냥― 난―”</p><p>“드레이코.” 해리의 숨결이 귓가에 닿았다. 해리는 살짝 뒤로 빼더니, 드레이코와 눈을 마주쳤다. “드레이코, 날 봐.”</p><p>드레이코의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 눈을 아주 살짝 열자, 해리의 눈에는 무수한 감정들이 아주 강렬하게, 아주 선연하게, <em>아름답게</em>, 불타고 있었다. 새까만 동공에 빨려들 것 같았다. 드레이코는 해리의 시선에 녹아내리고 있었다, 이렇게 불타 한 줌의 재가 될 것이다. 꽤 괜찮은 최후라고, 드레이코는 생각했다.</p><p>“나는 <em>절대로</em>,” 해리가 한 단어 한 단어에 힘을 꾹꾹 넣어 단언했다. “<em>영원히</em> 네가 네 아버지 같다고 생각하지 않을 거야. 그렇게 생각한 적도 없고, 앞으로도 그럴 일 없어. 무슨 일이 있어도 난 널 믿어. 누구보다 널 잘 아니까.”</p><p>놀랍게도, 드레이코의 눈은 또 눈물로 차올랐다.</p><p>“하지만 위즐리는―”</p><p>“론도 진짜 그렇게 생각하는 게 아냐.” 해리가 단호하게 말을 끊었다. “그건 정말 멍청한 발언이었어, 난 반드시 론에게 이 점을 꾸짖을 거야. 하지만 네가 비밀의 방에 끌려갔을 때, 론도 나만큼 걱정했어. 사실 나랑 같이 여기 내려왔는데, 지금은 록허트랑 함께 있어. 생각해보니, 슬슬 돌아가야겠다. 걱정 많이 했겠다, 론.”</p><p>드레이코의 아랫입술이 파들파들 떨리자, 해리는 말없이 그를 꼭 껴안았다.</p><p>“걱정돼서 죽는 줄 알았어.” 해리의 다정한 말에서 진심이 느껴졌다. “네가, 네가 죽은― 죽은 줄로만 알았어.”</p><p>“날 어떻게 찾았어?” 드레이코가 해리의 어깨에 대고 웅얼댔지만, 그리핀도르 소년은 용케 알아듣고 답하였다.</p><p>“헤르미온느.” 그가 설명했다. “쪽지를 남겼더라고. 습격이 일어나기 직전에, 그녀는 비밀의 방 안의 괴물이 바실리스크라는 것, 그리고 괴물이 학교 파이프를 통해 움직이고 있다는 사실을 깨달았어. 네가 사라졌을 때, 우리는 헤르미온느의 추리에 기반해서 모닝 머틀의 화장실에 입구가 있을 거라고 추론했어. 그녀는 50년 전에 그 화장실에서 죽었잖아, 이해 가? 해그리드는 전혀 연루되지 않았지만, 그것 때문에 누명을 써서 퇴학당했지. 어, 그리고 우린 록허트에게 이 사실을 전부 말하러 갔어, 록허트가 널 구하러 간다고 했거든. 하지만, 음... 록허트는 정말 빌어먹을 겁쟁이에 거짓말쟁이야. 그래서 우리가 직접 내려왔어.”</p><p>드레이코는 해리에게 조금 더 가까이 붙어서, 울음을 참으려고 숨을 깊게 들이쉬며 중얼거렸다.</p><p>“정말 미안해, 해리. 뭐라도 말해야 했지만, 내가 범인으로 몰릴까 봐 너무 무서웠어. 그래서 방이 어디 있는지 나 혼자 찾아내서, 덤블도어에게 전부 말하려고 했어. 하지만 그럴 수가 없었어. 나는 시발 아무것도 알아내지 못했고, 그리고―”</p><p>“그리고, ‘그’가 널 사로잡은 거구나.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였고, 드레이코의 가냘픈 몸뚱어리를 조금 더 세게 껴안았다. “알아차렸어야 했는데. 몇 달 동안 넌 정말 지독하게 아파 보였는데, 난 아무것도 모르고―”</p><p>“네가 어떻게 알 수 있었겠어.” 드레이코가 마침내 해리에게서 살짝 떨어져 거칠게 뺨을 닦으며 속삭였다. “내가 최선을 다해서 너한테서 숨기려고 했는데. 정말 멍청한 짓이었어.”</p><p>“반은 맞는 말이야.” 해리가 동의했다. 양심이 쿡쿡 찔렸다. 하지만 드레이코가 입술을 깨물고 조심스럽게 위를 쳐다보자, 해리는 아주 부드럽게 미소짓고 있었다. “하지만 우리 잘못이기도 했어. 네가 누군가 해치려고 한 게 아니었다는 거, 잘 알아. 그냥, 약속해줘. 앞으로 무슨 일이 있어도, 나한테만은 진실을 말해주기로.”</p><p>드레이코는 흐르려는 눈물을 참으려고 눈을 끔뻑였고, 아주 느리게, 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다. 해리도 고개를 끄덕였고, 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 그는 드레이코에게 손을 내밀었다.</p><p>“자, 그럼.” 해리가 유쾌하게 제안했다. “돌아갈까?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>방에서 나와 어둡고 습습한 터널을 걸어, 몇 분 후 그들은 위즐리와 록허트와 재회하였다. 드레이코가 방으로 내려가기 위해 이 터널을 거쳤음이 분명했지만, 터널은 처음 보는 것처럼 생경하기 짝이 없었다. 돌이 덜커덕 움직이는 소리가 들려오자, 해리가 위즐리의 이름을 크게 외쳤다. 터널 천장이 무너져 길을 가로막은 것 같았다. 돌 파편들 사이로 사람 한 명이 겨우 지나갈 수 있는 구멍이 나 있었다. 위즐리는 반대쪽에서 창백한 얼굴로 실실 웃고 있었다.</p><p>“멀린, 다행이다.” 위즐리는 두 소년을 보고 바로 함박웃음을 지었다. 그는 드레이코가 구멍을 넘어오게 도움의 손길을 내밀었고, 드레이코는, 평소와 다르게, 그 손을 조용히 받아들였다. “말포이, 이 멍청아!” 드레이코가 안전하게 건너오자마자 위즐리가 대뜸 화를 냈다. “진짜 걱정했잖아! 앞으로 절대―”</p><p>“론.” 해리가 구멍을 건너와서, 위즐리에게 날카로운 시선을 던지며 드레이코의 어깨를 꾹 잡았다. “그만 가자.”</p><p>위즐리의 얼굴이 살짝 빨개졌고, 그는 툴툴거렸다. “그래도, 살아 돌아와서 다행이다. 둘 다.” 어디선가 불사조가 해리를 날아왔고, 위즐리는 곤혹스러운 표정을 지었다. 불사조는 천 꾸러미를 쥐고 있었다. 드레이코는 너무나도 지쳐 그게 무엇인지 궁금하지도 않았다.</p><p>“덤블도어 교수님의 새야.” 해리가 가볍게 말했고, 드레이코는 미처 물어보지 못한 엄청난 일들이 있었다는 것을 새삼 알아챘다.</p><p>“그거, <em>검</em>이니?” 위즐리의 눈이 휘둥그레 커졌다. 그제야 드레이코는 해리가 구멍이 난 일기장과 함께 보석이 박힌 은색 검을 들고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다.</p><p>“나중에 말해줄게, 론.” 해리가 위즐리에게 의미심장한 눈길을 보냈다. “일단은, 여기서 얼른 나가자. 록허트는 어딨어?”</p><p>“저기 뒤쪽에.” 위즐리는 수상쩍게 쾌활한 미소를 지으며 터널 아래쪽을 가리켰다. “상태가 안 좋아. 와서 볼래?”</p><p>위즐리의 말에 따르면, 록허트는 그들이 비밀의 방에 가지 못하도록 기억 조작 마법을 걸려고 하였지만, 위즐리의 고장난 지팡이를 써서 자기 기억을 홀라당 잃어버렸다고 한다. 정말로 록허트는 그들이 누구이고, 여기가 어디며, <em>자신이</em> 누구인지 전혀 모르는 듯했다. 드레이코는 록허트의 새로운 모습이 정말 마음에 들었다.</p><p>덤블도어의 불사조인 퍽스는 엄청난 괴력으로 그들을 전부 2층 여자 화장실로 들어 올렸다. 모닝 머틀은 그들이 여전히 살아 있는 것을 보고 퍽 실망스러워 보였다. 그들은 잠시 고민한 후, 맥고나걸의 교무실로 향하였다. 덤블도어가 없는 지금, 임시 교장으로서 최고 권위를 지닌 사람에게 상황을 설명하는 게 나을 것 같았다.</p><p>그들이 도착했을 때, 사무실은 사람들로 가득했다. 맥고나걸은 탁자 옆에서 덤블도어와 대화를 나누고 있었고, 불가에는 스네이프가 드레이코의 부모님과 앉아 긴장한 분위기로 무언가 속삭이고 있었다. 아버지의 옆에서 도비가 힐끔거렸다. 그들이 들어가자, 경악의 침묵이 짧게 흘렀다. 그리고, 순식간에, 드레이코의 어머니가 방을 건너 숨을 앗아갈 정도로 강하게 드레이코를 껴안았다.</p><p>“아가,” 그녀의 목소리가 덜덜 떨렸다. “오 멀린이시여, 괜찮니? 다친 데는?”</p><p>“전 괜찮아요, 어머니.” 드레이코가 최대한 침착하게 말했지만, 손이 덜덜 떨리는 것을 감추진 못했다.</p><p>“포터, 위즐리,” 맥고나걸이 그리핀도르 학생들을 감명받은 눈빛으로 바라보았다. “무슨 일이 있었는지 설명해줄 수 있겠니?”</p><p>해리는 잠시 망설이다가 책상으로 걸어가, 그 위에 퍽스가 들고 있던 천 꾸러미―마법의 모자였다!―와 루비가 박힌 칼 그리고 다 녹아내리고 남은 리들의 일기장을 올려놓았다. 그 후, 그는 덤블도어에게 고개를 돌려 모든 걸 말하기 시작했다. 비밀의 방 입구가 어딘지 추측한 것, 드레이코를 찾아낸 것, 퍽스의 도움을 받아 마법의 모자와 그리핀도르의 검을 가지고 바실리스크를 죽인 것... 해리는 의도적으로 드레이코를 언급하지 않았다. 해리의 이야기를 끝까지 듣고, 덤블도어는 다정한 미소를 지으며 점잖게 물었다. “난 무엇보다도 볼드모트가 어떻게 드레이코에게 마법을 걸었는가가 가장 궁금하단다. 내 소식통에 의하면 그는 현재 알바니아의 숲속에 숨어 있다고 했거든.”</p><p>드레이코를 여전히 꼭 안고 있는 어머니가 헉 소리를 냈고, 그를 더욱 꽉 껴안았다.</p><p>“이게 무슨 뜻이죠?” 그녀는 충격과 공포에 질린 얼굴이었다.</p><p>해리는 아무 말 없이 드레이코를 쳐다보았고, 드레이코는 깊게 숨을 내뱉고 살짝 떨리는 목소리로, 말을 꺼냈다.</p><p>“아버지께 물어볼 문제인 것 같은데요.” 그는 증오와 공포에서 용기를 얻어, 느리게 속삭였다. “이번 여름에 지니 위즐리에게 그 일기장을 건네준 건 아버지니까요.”</p><p>아주 엄숙한 침묵이 흘렀고, 드레이코는 마침내 아버지와 눈을 마주쳤다. 아버지의 자세는 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었고, 그의 턱에는 힘이 잔뜩 들어가 있었다. 그는 창백하고 매우 혼란스러워 보였지만, 그의 눈빛만큼은 분노로 번뜩이고 있었다.</p><p>“그게 무슨 뜻이니, 드레이코?” 아버지의 목소리는 흘러넘치는 분노에 비해 놀랍게도 태연했다.</p><p>“두 번째 습격 후, 당신이 무슨 짓을 벌였는지 도비가 말해줬어요.” 드레이코가 낮게 내뱉었다. 도비가 울먹였지만, 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다. “그리고 지니에게서 그 일기장을 가져와 줬어요. 그때부터 전 비밀의 방이 어디 있는지 알아내려고 일기장에 글을 썼어요. 하지만―” 그의 숨이 애처롭게 흔들렸고, 그는 부들부들 떨며 어머니를 올려다보았다. 그녀의 얼굴은 겁에 질려 새하얬다. 드레이코는 숨을 가다듬고, 덤블도어의 새파란 눈에 초점을 맞췄다. “고의로 해치려고 한 게 아니에요.” 그가 다급하게 말했다. “저는 단지―”</p><p>“당연하지.” 덤블도어의 목소리는 친절하고 상냥했다. “네가 의도적으로 학생들을 다치게 했다고 단 한 순간도 믿지 않았단다. 너보다 더 나이 들고 더 현명한 마법사들도 볼드모트에게 쉽게 속아 넘어갔단다. 네 잘못이 아니다, 드레이코.”</p><p>덤블도어의 말에 너무나도 안도하여, 드레이코의 무릎에서 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 어머니는 그를 부드럽게 안았고, 작게 신음을 내뱉었다.</p><p>“그래서,” 덤블도어가 탁자에서 일기장을 조심스럽게 들어 관찰하였다. “이 일기장이 정확히 무엇인지 말해 주겠소, 루시우스?”</p><p>“전혀 모르겠는데 말입니다.” 아버지는 정중하게 답했다. “한 번도 본 적이 없으니까요.”</p><p>“볼드모트는 16살 때 이 일기를 썼어요.” 해리가 드레이코의 아버지를 날카롭게 노려보고, 다시 덤블도어를 바라보았다. “그는 자신의 일부분을 이 일기장에 보존했다고 말했어요. 지니와 드레이코가 일기장에 글을 썼고, 그것을 통해 볼드모트는 그들을 현혹할 수 있었어요. 그는 드레이코를 조종해서 비밀의 방을 열게 하고, 바실리스크를 학교에 풀어놓았어요.”</p><p>“그렇구나.” 덤블도어는 일기장을 바라보며 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “기막히구나. 물론, 그는 호그와트 학생 중 가장 뛰어난 학생이었을 게야.” 잠시 침묵이 흘렀고, 덤블도어는 일기장을 탁자에 돌려놓았다.</p><p>“말포이 군은 즉시 병동으로 가야 합니다.” 확고한 목소리였다. “이건 말포이 군에게 대단한 시련이었어요. 처벌은 없을 겁니다.” 덤블도어는 성큼성큼 걸어가 문을 열었다. “침대에 누워서 김이 나는 따뜻한 코코아 한 잔 마셔 보거라. 난 늘 그렇게 하면 기분이 좋아지더구나.” 그는 드레이코를 향해 아주 따스한 미소를 보냈다. “폼프리 부인은 아직 주무시지 않을 게야. 막 맨드레이크 주스를 나눠 주고 계셨거든. 바실리크의 희생자들도 아마 곧 깨어날 게다.”</p><p>“그러면 헤르미온느도 괜찮겠군요!” 위즐리가 밝게 외쳤다.</p><p>“모두가 다 무사하니 걱정 말거라.” 덤블도어가 고개를 끄덕였다. “나시사, 당신의 아들을 데리고 병동으로 가겠소? 나는 당신의 남편과 대화를 좀 나누고자 하니. 포터 군과 위즐리 군도 여기 남도록.”</p><p>드레이코의 어머니는 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우고 교장에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 드레이코는 잠시 해리와 눈을 마주쳤지만, 해리는 단지 예쁘게 웃어줄 뿐이었다. 어머니가 그를 데리고 방 밖으로 나섰고, 드레이코는 눈을 감고 해리의 따사로운 미소를 기억에 선연히 새겼다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 명예 그리핀도르</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>폼프리 부인은 드레이코를 보고 너무나도 기뻐하여 들고 있던 약병을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 그녀는 바실리스크의 희생양들에게 해독제를 먹이는 것을 잠시 중단하고, 서둘러 드레이코를 침대에 푸근히 앉히고 진정 물약을 몇 방울 섞은 따뜻한 코코아 한 잔을 가져왔다.</p><p>“조금만 기다리렴.” 폼프리 부인은 평소 참을성 없는 성격치곤 매우 부드러운 태도였다. “해독제만 먹이고 오마.” 그 말을 끝으로, 드레이코는 어머니와 함께 남겨졌다.</p><p>나시사 말포이는 머뭇거리다가 침대 맡 의자에 살포시 앉아 그의 어깨에 조심스러운 손을 올렸다.</p><p>“이런 일을 겪게 해서 미안하구나, 아가.” 그녀의 목소리에서 안타까운 기색이 흘렀다. “나한테 말했으면 좋았을 텐데. 엄마는 널 언제든 도와줬을 거란다.”</p><p>“제가 어떻게 말씀드렸겠어요.” 드레이코가 살짝 움츠렸고, 어머니는 즉각 반응하여 아들의 등을 살살 문질렀다. “‘어머니, 아버지께서 학교에 전설에만 나오는 괴물을 풀어놓았어요. 머글 태생 학생들을 살리는 걸 도와주세요,’?” 따뜻한 머그잔을 쥔 손가락에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔다. “정말 절 도와주셨겠어요?”</p><p>“드레이코.” 나시사가 한숨을 내뱉었다. “널 위해 내가 못할 게 <em>뭐가</em> 있겠니, 내 사랑. 게다가 네 목숨 그리고 너에게 소중한 사람들의 목숨을 위험하게 하는 그 어떤 것에 내가 동의할 거라고 믿은 거니? 그렇게 생각하게 만들어서 미안하구나.”</p><p>드레이코는 다시 울음을 터뜨리지 않으려고 노력하며, 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다.</p><p>“네 아버지가 이 정도까지 할 거라곤 생각하지 못 했단다.” 그녀가 냉랭한 목소리로 덧붙였다. “너희 아버지는 합당한 벌을 받을 거란다. 이번 건 도를 넘었어.”</p><p>그때 위즐리가 유쾌한 눈초리의 록허트를 데리고 병동으로 들어왔고, 그들의 대화는 잠시 중단되었다.</p><p>“괜찮냐, 말포이?” 위즐리가 머뭇머뭇 물었고, 드레이코는 아무 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. “다행이다. 덤블도어 교수님이 록허트를 병동에 데려가라고 하셨어. 폼프리 부인은 어디 계셔?”</p><p>간호사는 아주 불안한 표정으로 침대 커튼 뒤에서 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다.</p><p>“그 작자에게 무슨 일이 있었던 거지?” 그녀가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “나도 <em>꽤</em> 바쁘단다, 덤블도어는 그걸 모르는 것 같다만!”</p><p>“기억 마법이 반대로 쏘아졌어요.” 위즐리가 흐뭇하게 웃었다. “자기가 누군지 전혀 모르는 것 같아요!”</p><p>“오, 멀린.” 폼프리 부인이 눈썹 한쪽을 꿈틀거리며 한숨 쉬었다. “아무 침대나 고르세요, 교수님, 나중에 당신 상태를 확인해보죠. 기억을 되돌릴 수 있다고 해도, 지금 급한 건 그게 아니니까요.” 툴툴거리며, 그녀는 다시 커튼 뒤로 사라져 석화된 학생들에게 맨드레이크 약을 먹이는 작업으로 돌아갔다.</p><p>록허트는 움직이지 않고 아주 온화하게 웃으며 서 있었다. 위즐리가 눈을 굴리며 그를 아무 침대에 거칠게 앉혔다.</p><p>“나는 그리핀도르 기숙사에 가야 해.” 위즐리가 드레이코에게 정중히 말했다. “지니랑 모두들 걱정하고 있을 거야. 맥고나걸 교수님이 연회를 준비하고 계시다는 것도 알려줘야 하고. 너도 연회 올 수 있겠니?”</p><p>“모르겠어.” 그를 친절하게 대하려는 위즐리의 노골적인 노력은 너무 어색하였고, 드레이코는 쩔쩔대며 어깨를 으쓱일 수밖에 없었다.</p><p>“그렇구나.” 위즐리도 마찬가지로 어색한 듯 더듬더듬 말을 내뱉었다. “그, 그럼 나중에 보겠지. 아니, 보자.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이며, 얼굴이 새빨개진 소년이 허둥지둥 병동 밖으로 나가는 것을 지켜보았다.</p><p>드레이코와 어머니는 그 이후 오랫동안 편안한 침묵을 즐겼다. 드레이코는 조용히 코코아를 홀짝였다. 덤블도어 말이 맞았다, 달달한 맛과 진정 물약의 효과로 온몸이 따스해지는 기분이었다. 지나치게 빨랐던 심장 박동이 조금씩 느려지기 시작했고, 몸의 떨림도 잦아들었다. 어머니는 그의 등에 동그라미를 그리며 아들에게 손을 떼지 않았다. 안정, 평화. 드레이코는 눈을 감았다.</p><p>드디어 모든 것이 정상적으로 느껴질 때, 그의 아버지가 병동 문을 격렬히 열고 맹렬히 뛰어 들어왔다. 그의 눈빛은 거칠고 야생적이었으며, 그의 얼굴은 분노로 울긋불긋했다.</p><p>“지금 떠난다, 나시사.” 그가 고함쳤다. 아들은 전혀 쳐다보지 않고 오로지 그의 부인에게만 초점을 맞춘 채였다. 드레이코의 등을 매만지던 부드러운 손길이 사라졌다.</p><p>“뭐라고요?” 어머니의 목소리는 부드럽고, 차가웠으며, 위험했다.</p><p>“지금 떠난다.” 아버지가 신경질적으로 내뱉었다.</p><p>“아니요, 난 떠나지 않을 거예요.” 그녀는 담담히 대답하였다. “난 우리 아들 곁에 있을 거예요. 지난 몇 달 동안 끔찍한 어둠의 마법에 시달려서 큰 충격을 받은 우리 소중한 아들 곁에요. 게다가, 우리 아들이 이렇게 무서운 일을 당한 건 전부 당신 탓 아닌가요?”</p><p>루시우스는 그녀를 노려보았다. 이내 매서운 눈초리가 드레이코를 향했다.</p><p>“내가 했다는 증거가 없지 않나.” 못마땅한 어조였다. “아버지를 참혹한 범인으로 고발하다니. 아들, 내가 너라면 입을 조심할 테다.”</p><p>“도비가 증언해줄 수 있어요.” 드레이코가 냉정하게 대답했다.</p><p>“더러운 집요정의 증언이 네 증거라 이 말이냐?” 아버지가 입꼬리를 냉소적으로 비틀었다. “세상이 어떻게 돌아가는지 내게 배우지 않았더냐, 드레이코?”</p><p>드레이코는 대답하지 않았다, 아버지의 말이 옳았기 때문이다. 그래, 그는 증거가 없었다. 도비가 있긴 했지만, 마법부가 공식적으로 승인해줄 리가 없었다.</p><p>“집에 오기만 해 봐라.” 아버지가 위협적으로 속삭였다. “네 아버지를 고발하려고 하면 무슨 일이 일어나는지 보여주마, 이 배은망덕한―”</p><p>“그만해요, 루시우스.” 드레이코의 어머니가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “내 아들에게 그딴 식으로 말하지 마.”</p><p>아버지가 번뜩이는 눈을 어머니에게 돌렸고, 둘은 오랫동안 서로를 복잡한 눈길로 노려보았다. 폼프리 부인이 말을 꺼낸 후에야 그들의 눈싸움은 끝이 났다.</p><p>“여긴 병동이에요.” 그녀가 조용히 상기시켰다. “그리고 당신의 아들은 아주 큰 충격을 받았고요. 말싸움하실 거면, 지금 당장 떠나주시길.”</p><p>드레이코의 아버지는 이미 떨어진 위상을 어떻게든 유지하려는 듯 몸을 뻣뻣하게 세우고, 입을 굳게 다문 뒤 병동을 차갑게 떠났다. 어머니는 한숨을 쉬며 천천히 일어섰다.</p><p>“정말 곁에 있어주고 싶지만, 아가, 네 아버지와 대화 좀 해야겠구나.” 그녀의 표정은 엄숙했다. “혼자 있을 수 있겠니?”</p><p>“당연하죠, 어머니.” 드레이코는 침대 맡 탁자에 다 마신 코코아 잔을 내려놓고, 일어서서 그녀를 배웅하였다. “전 괜찮아요.”</p><p>“아침에 편지 보낼 테니, 걱정하지 마렴.” 그녀는 그의 이마에 입술을 가볍게 맞대며 약속했다. “푹 쉬렴, 내 작은 용.”</p><p>드레이코는 낯간지러운 애칭에 입꼬리를 말아 올렸다. 그녀는 그의 이마에 한 번 더 입술을 맞춘 뒤, 아버지를 따라 병동 밖으로 향하였다. 그녀가 병동에서 나가자마자 문이 다시 열렸다. 해리였다.</p><p>“드레이코.” 그는 성큼성큼 드레이코에게 다가왔다. 아주 환한 미소가 그의 얼굴을 예쁘게 장식하였다. “괜찮아?”</p><p>“훨씬 나아졌어.” 드레이코는 솔직하게 답하였다. “맥고나걸 교수님 사무실에서 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? 아버지, 엄청 화나셨던데.”</p><p>“그게,” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “덤블도어 교수님께서 볼드모트의 다른 학급 물건들이 선량한 학생들의 손에서 발견될 시, 너희 아버지에게 책임을 물을 방법을 반드시 찾겠다고 말했어. 오, 그리고 내가 도비를 풀어준 것 같기도 해.”</p><p>“뭘 했다고?” 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.</p><p>“네 아버지가 자기도 모르게 도비에게 양말을 주게 했어. 그게 썩 마음에 드시지 않으셨나 봐.”</p><p>드레이코는 어처구니가 없어 작게 웃음을 내뱉었다. 해리는 그 작은 웃음소리도 마음에 드는 듯 눈을 반짝였다.</p><p>“역시 해리 넌...” 드레이코는 고개를 살살 흔들며 껄껄 웃었다. “아버지의 싫어하는 사람 명단 상위권으로 아주 빠르게 올라갔겠는데.”</p><p>“하, 너희 아버지도 내 싫어하는 사람 명단 상위권이니까 상관 없지롱.” 해리가 혀를 베 내밀고 농담조로 말했다. “그래서, 너도 연회 올 거지?”</p><p>드레이코는 표정을 찌푸렸다. 아무리 제 의지에 반하는 일이었어도 슬리데린의 후계자의 꼭두각시로 무력히 행동했던 이후 대연회장에 제 발로 걸어 들어간다니, 드레이코의 속이 갑자기 울렁거렸다.</p><p>“모르겠어, 해리.” 드레이코가 자그맣게 중얼거렸다. “그냥 여기 있는 게 더 나을 것 같아.”</p><p>“오, 말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마.” 해리가 애원했다. “네 잘못 아니잖아! 네가 숨을 이유는 전혀 없어.”</p><p>“하지만 덤블도어가 여기 있으라고 했잖아, 기억해?” 드레이코가 다급하게 지적했다.</p><p>“너에겐 기분을 전환할 무언가 필요해, 덤블도어 교수님도 동의할 거야.” 해리가 집요하게 주장했다. “폼프리 부인께 물어보자.”</p><p>간호사는 드레이코를 제대로 검진하지 않고 내보내는 게 마음에 들지 않는 것 같았지만, 결국 드레이코가 연회에 참여해도 괜찮겠다고 결론을 내렸다. 맨드레이크의 희생양들을 보살피는 데 너무 바빴기 때문이다. 그녀는 드레이코가 조금이라도 아픈 것 같다면 바로 돌아오라고 호통을 쳤고, 그들을 병동에서 내보냈다.</p><p>연회장 앞 홀에 들어가자, 학생들이 잠옷을 입은 채 재잘재잘 떠들며 연회장으로 들어가고 있었다. 저 멀리 빨간 머리 사람들이 단체로 드레이코와 해리를 향해 다가오고 있었다―위즐리, 그의 여동생, 쌍둥이, 그리고 그리핀도르 반장이었다. 지니는 몇 시간 동안 운 것처럼 눈이 빨갛게 부어 있었다.</p><p>갑자기, 드레이코는 도망치고 싶었다. 아버지는 위즐리 가족의 막내를 가장 끔찍한 방식으로 죽이려고 시도했었다. 그런 일이 있었는데, 어떻게 위즐리 가족 전부를 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 태연하게 마주할 수 있단 말인가? 드레이코는 그 자리에서 우뚝 멈춰섰고, 해리가 재빠르게 그의 팔을 꾹 잡았다.</p><p>“드레이코―” 해리가 입을 열었다.</p><p>“해리! 말포이!” 위즐리가 먼저 외쳤다. “왔구나! 멀린, 다행이다! 폼프리 부인이 우리 모두를 병동에 들여 보내줄지 한참 고민하는 참이었거든.”</p><p>“괜찮아, 드레이코?” 지니가 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺힌 눈으로 드레이코를 살폈다.</p><p>드레이코는 어떤 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰기 시작했고, 아주 잠깐, 세상이 빙빙 돌았다. 해리의 손이 그의 팔꿈치를 확고히 잡고 지탱해줘서 다행이었다. 해리는 드레이코의 표정을 잠깐 살피고, 위즐리 가족에게 몸을 돌렸다.</p><p>“많이 충격받았지만, 다치진 않았어.” 그는 드레이코 대신 말했고, 드레이코는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.</p><p>“오 고드릭이시여, 감사합니다.” 반장이 조용히 중얼거렸다.</p><p>“야 드레이코, 고맙다.” 쌍둥이 중 한 명이 드레이코의 어깨를 가볍게 토닥이며, 꽤 진지하게 말했다. 다른 쌍둥이도 아주 격렬하게 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p>드레이코의 관자놀이가 지끈거렸다. 방금 뭐라고? 그는 이해하지 못하고 쌍둥이를 바라보며 눈을 멀뚱멀뚱 끔뻑였다.</p><p>“뭐?” 그가 마침내 내뱉었다. 그의 목소리가 살짝 쉬어 있었다.</p><p>“네가 우리 지니를 구해줬잖아!” 쌍둥이 한 명이 고맙다는 듯 수줍게 웃었다.</p><p>“너 없었으면, 방에 끌려간 건 지니였을 테니까.” 나머지 쌍둥이가 상냥하게 덧붙였다.</p><p>“그것뿐만 아니라,” 기숙사 반장이 평소의 멋 부리는 기색 없이 아주 엄숙하게 말했다. 덜덜 떨고 있는 여동생을 바라보는 그의 얼굴은 창백했다. “<em>지니</em>였다면 일기장의 힘에 맞서 싸우지 못했을지도 몰라. 어쩌면, 살아남지 못했을 수도...”</p><p>“진짜 고맙다.” 드레이코의 어깨를 여전히 토닥이는 쌍둥이가 부드럽게 미소지었다.</p><p>“하지만―” 드레이코는 여전히 이해가 가지 않았다, 숨이 거칠게 나왔다. “전 사람들을 공격했어요. 모두 절 미워하는 게 당연해요. 왜...?”</p><p>“오, 헛소리하지 마.” 다른 쌍둥이가 눈을 크게 뜨며 말했다. “우린 지니를 탓하지 않아, 그리고 너도 탓하지 않고!”</p><p>“어쩔 수 없었잖아.” 지니가 머뭇거리다가 그와 눈을 마주치고, 아주 부드럽게 속삭였다. “아무도 ‘그’에게 맞설 수 없었을 거야.”</p><p>그 누구보다 지니의 말이, 그의 안에서 들끓던 죄책감과 자기 혐오의 폭풍을 가라앉혔다. 다른 사람들과 달리 그녀는 그가 어떤 일을 겪었는지 <em>정확히</em> 이해했기 때문일지도 모른다.</p><p>드레이코는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리의 손이 그의 팔꿈치를 따라 등으로 천천히 올라갔고, 해리는 그의 등을 살포시 매만지기 시작했다. 애정이 담긴 손길에 드레이코는 살짝 긴장의 끈을 놓았다.</p><p>“자, 가자.” 첫째 쌍둥이가 마지막으로 드레이코의 어깨를 한 번 토닥였다. “연회에 가서 배가 터지도록 먹자구.”</p><p>“좋은 생각이야.” 둘째 쌍둥이가 지니의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 고개를 끄덕였다. “아 맞다, 그리고 드레이코 넌 오늘 우리랑 같이 앉는다.”</p><p>“에,” 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “전 슬리데린인데요.”</p><p>“뭔 상관이람.” 위즐리가 복잡미묘한 표정으로 말했다. 하지만 그는 드레이코가 아니라 반장을 쳐다보고 있었다.</p><p>“오늘 하루만큼은 예외를 둘 수 있겠지.” 기숙사 반장이 불편한 듯 툴툴거렸다.</p><p>“드레이코 말포이를 명예 그리핀도르로 선언합니다!” 쌍둥이 중 한 명이 유쾌하게 외쳤다. “그치, 프레드?”</p><p>“명예 그리핀도르라, 좋지!” 나머지 쌍둥이―프레드, 프레드였다―가 쾌활하게 히죽였다. “할 말 있는 사람은 우리한테 오라 그래!”</p><p>드레이코는 머뭇거리며 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 아주 환하게 웃고 있었다. 마치 처음부터 이런 걸 바랐던 것처럼.</p><p>“가자.” 해리가 그에게 속삭였고, 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이며 위즐리 가족을 따라 연회장으로 들어갔다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>연회는 빠르게 지나갔다. 학생들은 드레이코를 마치 날아다니는 니즐인 것처럼 쳐다보았고, 그에게 말을 걸려고 다가갔다가 해리나 위즐리 가족에게 대차게 까여서 빠르게 제자리로 돌아갔다. 덤블도어는 무슨 일이 있었는지 최소한으로 말하여 드레이코가 욕을 먹지 않게 하였고, 해리와 위즐리에게 각자 200점을 주었다.</p><p>연회 도중, 막 석화가 풀린 학생들이 연회장으로 들어왔다. 그들 모두 충격을 받고 긴장한 표정이었다. 드레이코는 지독한 죄책감에 그 누구와도 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 들었다. 하지만 헤르미온느가 왔을 때, 드레이코는 도저히 태연한 척할 수 없었다. 헤르미온느는 연회장으로 뛰어 들어와 해리의 갈비뼈를 부러뜨릴 것처럼 세게 껴안고, 바실리스크가 어디 있는지 성공적으로 추리해낸 것을 축하하였다. 드레이코의 심장은 푹 꺼져 땅을 뚫을 지경이었다.</p><p>그는 손도 대지 않은 음식이 가득 쌓인 접시에 시선을 고정하고, 최대한 움츠러들었다. 헤르미온느를 공격한 사람은 그였다, 그녀를 제대로 마주할 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그는 해리의 투명 망토가 있었으면 좋았겠다고 절망적으로 생각하였다.</p><p>하지만 헤르미온느는 그를 가만히 내버려 두지 않았다. 그녀는 해리를 치명적인 포옹에서 놓아주고, 드레이코의 뒤에서 팔을 둘러 그의 어깨를 감쌌다.</p><p>“무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 더 빨리 알아채지 못해서 미안해, 드레이코.” 그녀가 그의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. “너를 도와주지 못해서 너무 미안해. 네가 우리를 믿지 못하게 만들어서, 정말 미안해.”</p><p>“뭔 개소리야.” 드레이코의 목소리가 쩍 갈라졌다. “다 내 잘못이야, 전부 다! 내가 너무 겁쟁이여서 너희들에게 말하지 못한 거야. 나 혼자서 그걸 전부 감당할 수 있을 거라고 내가 미련하게 믿은 거라고. 내 멍청한 대가리 때문에 네가 석화된 거야! 넌 충분히-”</p><p>“감히 네 탓 하지 마, 드레이코!” 그녀가 아주 날카롭게 지적하였다. 그녀는 팔을 풀고, 위즐리와 드레이코 사이를 비집고 앉았다. 그녀의 눈빛은 단호하였다. “너도 나처럼 어둠의 마왕의 피해자일 뿐이야!” 드레이코가 말없이 그녀를 바라보자, 그녀는 조금 더 부드러운 말투로 덧붙였다. “네가 무슨 생각하는지 알겠지만, 드레이코, 제발 그렇게 생각하지 마. 네가 누군가를 의도적으로 해칠 리가 없어. 넌 네 아버지와 <em>전혀</em> 다르고, 우리는 누구보다 그 사실을 잘 알고 있어. <em>안 그래</em><em>, </em><em>로날드</em>?” 그녀가 위즐리에게 위협적인 시선을 보냈다. 위즐리의 귀는 그의 머리카락만큼 새빨개져 있었다.</p><p>“맞아.” 그가 중얼거렸다.</p><p>“맞아.” 해리가 큰 소리로 동의했다. “다음에 무슨 일이 생긴다면, 제발 우릴 믿어줘, 알겠지? 우리는 널 언제든지 도와줄 거야.”</p><p>“‘다음’이 없었으면 좋겠는데 말이지.” 드레이코가 조용히 내뱉었다.</p><p>“오.” 헤르미온느가 암울하게 한숨을 쉬었다. “안타깝지만, 나쁜 일은 또 일어날 것 같아.”</p><p>새벽 3시쯤 되어서 해그리드가 돌아왔다. 아즈카반이 확실히 안 좋았던 듯 그는 창백하고 피곤해 보였지만, 그가 드레이코에게 보내는 미소는 아주 밝았고 진심이 어려 있었다.</p><p>“아, 걱정하지 마렴, 드레이코.” 그는 드레이코의 사과를 받아들이지 않고 껄껄 웃었다. “우리 둘 다 이름을 말해선 안 되는 자에게 속아 넘어갔구나. 몇 년 전 나한테 있었던 일이야, 네 탓이라고 할 수 없지! 그리고 고맙다, 애들아. 이제 난 무죄야!” 그의 표정이 진중해졌다. “누명을 벗겨줘서, 정말 고마워.”</p><p>드레이코는 용서나 감사를 받을 자격이 없다고 느꼈지만, 주변에 앉아 있는 그리핀도르 친구들의 충성심이 너무나도 강렬하여 도저히 어떤 말도 할 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 죄책감을 마음 한구석으로 몰아놓고, 서서히 긴장을 풀었다. 모든 게, 괜찮아질 테다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>남은 학기 동안 드레이코는 조금씩 조금씩 자기 자신을 되찾아갔다. 학기말 시험은 취소되었고, 비록 헤르미온느는 절망하였으나 드레이코는 정말 안심하였다. 이번에 시험을 봤다면 마음에 들 정도로 좋은 성적을 받지 못했을 것이다. 대신, 그는 최대한 친구들과 많은 시간을 보내려고 하였고(해리는 꼭 필요할 때만 아니면 거의 코알라처럼 그에게 붙어 있었고, 드레이코는 이를 굳이 거부하지 않았다), 그렇게 그는 서서히 정상으로 되돌아갔다.</p><p>그의 아버지가 학교 이사 직위에서 해고되었다는 소식이 들렸다. 노트는 이 소식을 듣고 아주 행복한 하루를 보냈다. 그는 드레이코가 말포이 이름을 망쳐서 말포이 가문이 곧 위즐리 가문과 비슷한 수준으로 떨어질 것이라고 잔뜩 비웃었다. 드레이코는 노트가 이렇게 반응하리라 정확히 예상했었고, 그렇기에 그다지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 신경을 써야 할 것들은 많았으며, 그중 노트의 괴롭힘이나 가족 명성은 그렇게 중요하지 않았다. 하지만 <em>놀랍게도</em>, 평소랑 다르게, 몇몇 기숙사 동료들은 노트의 괴롭힘에 동의하지 않는 듯했다. 자비니는 매우 덤덤한 목소리로 노트에게 “불쾌한 개새끼처럼 굴지 마, 나 읽고 있잖아”라고 말했고, 얼굴이 살짝 발개진 파킨슨은 자비니와 조용히 동의하였다. 그녀는 드레이코와 눈을 잠깐 마주쳤지만, 드레이코가 그녀의 눈에 담긴 감정을 파악하기 전에 그녀는 “다프네를 찾아야 해”라며 허접한 변명을 대고 기숙사 휴게실에서 뛰쳐나갔다. 드레이코는 이러한 사건들을 어떻게 해석해야 할지 몰라서, 그냥 기숙사 동료들을 평소처럼 무시하고 다녔다.</p><p>어머니는 많은 편지를 보냈고, 그의 아버지가 여름 방학 동안 언짢게 굴지 않을 것이라고 장담하였다. 하지만 드레이코는 여전히 불안했다. 아버지를 다스리고 제어하는 어머니의 능력을 의심하는 건 아니었다. 그냥, 사악한 일기장 사건 이후로, 루시우스 말포이에게 표하였던 모든 존경심을 상실한 것이다. 미래에서 온 의뭉스러운 편지를 받은 후, 한때 경외했었던 아버지를 향한 존중은 점차 사라졌고, 이제, 드레이코는 아버지에게 어떠한 감정도 느끼지 않았다. 아주 무섭고 색다르며 불안한 일이었다.</p><p>그래서, 당연히도, 런던으로 돌아가는 호그와트 열차를 탔을 때 그의 기분은 암울하기 짝이 없었다. 위즐리 쌍둥이와 그들의 친구 조던이 기차 복도에서 아주 시끄럽게 난리법석을 떨고 있었지만. 해리는 그의 머글 친척들과 여름 방학을 내내 보내야 한다는 사실에도 불구하고 긍정적으로 행동하였고, 드레이코는 해리가 그를 위해 낙천적인 연기를 하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 기차가 런던에 거의 다다르자, 해리는 친구들에게 정체 모를 숫자가 적힌 종이쪽지를 건네주었다. 그를 “전화기로 부르면” 된다고 했다. 드레이코는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 도저히 이해할 수 없었지만, 헤르미온느는 친절하게 편지로 그에게 전화기를 어떻게 쓰는지 설명해주겠다고 약속했다.</p><p>“이번 여름에는 어떻게든 연락할 수 있을 거야.” 해리가 약속했다. “우린 항상 방법을 찾았잖아.”</p><p>드레이코는 해리의 말이 맞길 바라며 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리와 여름 방학 내내 대화하지 못한다니, 아버지와 한집에서 사는 것보다 더 끔찍한 일이었다.</p><p>그렇게, 정체불명인 숫자가 적힌 해리의 종이쪽지와 따듯한 포옹과 함께, 드레이코는 친구들과 헤어져 어머니께 걸어갔다. 대저택에 돌아가야 할 때였다.</p><p>“그렇게 걱정하는 표정 짓지 말렴, 아가.” 어머니가 그의 표정을 보고 짓궂게 웃었다. “다 괜찮을 거란다.”</p><p>드레이코는 입꼬리를 살짝 끌어 올리고, 마지막으로 친구들을 눈에 담은 뒤, 9와 3/4 승강장을 떠나 윌트셔로 향하였다.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>